Bliźniaki Potterów
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: A co, gdyby Harry Potter miał rodzeństwo? AU w świecie, w którym dzieciaki Potterów wychowują się z Syriuszem i Remusem. Nie wszystko jest jednak tak ładne, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Opowiadanie może okazać się krótkie, może długie. Sama jeszcze nie wiem, jak to się skończy.
1. Prolog

Lipiec tamtego roku był wyjątkowo deszczowy, nawet biorąc pod uwagę brytyjskie standardy. James całymi dniami siedział w oknie na parterze, wpatrując się w krople deszczu na wszystkim: szybie, zwiędłych nieco kwiatach, żółtej szopie na narzędzia ogrodowe. Bardzo chciał się cieszyć ze zbliżających się narodzin jego dziecka, jednak nawet do krzywego uśmiechu musiał się niemal zmuszać. Raz czy dwa na tydzień wpadali huncwoci, wtedy się ożywiał. Ale i u nich udawało się wyczuć to napięcie, ten strach. Nikt nie chciał tego głośno mówić, ale bali się. Wszyscy się bali.  
\- Obwinia się za to – usłyszał któregoś wieczoru głos Lily, którą zostawił na chwilę w salonie z Remusem, wychodząc po czajnik z herbatą.  
\- Wini siebie za to, że sprowadza dziecko na _taki_ świat. A to przecież nie jego wina. – dziewczyna kręciła głową, a Remus uspokajająco gładził ją po ramieniu – Jeśli już musi być to czyjąś winą, to wyłącznie moją.  
\- W żaden sposób, Lils. Nie możecie się tym obarczać. Może tak miało być? Kto wie. – westchnął i w pokoju zapadła cisza. James zawahał się, chcąc wejść do pokoju, jednak coś zatrzymało go jeszcze w pół kroku. Lily miała rację, uważał, że to jego cholerna wina. Niestety, w takim świecie nawet jedno dziecko to już o jedno dziecko za dużo. I dlatego James Potter bał się.  
\- Poza tym… weź sobie kostkę czekolady, co, Lily? Poza tym to nie świat jest taki czy inny. Świat nie jest zły. To ludzie nadają mu treść. A my, mam na myśli huncwotów, no i pewnie Zakon, wiesz, jacy oni są… zrobimy co się da, żeby świat malucha wypełnił się tą dobrą treścią… i może czekoladą, co ty na to? – rude włosy opadły dziewczynie na twarz. James wiedział, co to znaczy, znał ten gest bardzo dobrze. Jej zielone oczy się zaszkliły, płakała i wstydziła się to pokazać nawet najlepszemu przyjacielowi.  
\- Nie płacz, hej… nie płacz.  
\- Dziękuję, Re.  
Skrzypiące drzwi sprawiły, że oboje poderwali głowy. Lily uśmiechnęła się do męża, mrużąc lekko zaczerwienione oczy.  
\- Siadaj, kochanie. Napijmy się herbaty.

oOo

Ostatniego dnia lipca wszyscy się cieszyli i nie wiadomo było, kto bardziej. Nawet James zapomniał o tym, żeby się bać i pił razem z innymi Ognistą Whisky z zapasów Łapy. Molly Weasley, która co prawda nie była w Zakonie, ale jej mąż brał czynny udział w wielu akcjach, nie mogła ani na chwilę przestać częstować Lily swoimi dobrymi, macierzyńskimi radami. I pewnie nie dałaby jej spokoju, gdyby jej własne raczkujące bliźniaki jej do tego nie zmusiły.  
Bliźniaki.  
To słowo nie schodziło z ust ludzi przewijających się tamtego dnia przez dom Potterów. Wpadali tylko na chwilę, złożyć gratulacje i zobaczyć maleństwa, ale większość z nich i tak zostawała na dłużej, stęskniona jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa. Aż w końcu, przed wieczorem, Lily nie wytrzymała i szepnęła słówko Peterowi. On natomiast powtórzył to Syriuszowi, a ten w ciągu pięciu minut dokonał niemożliwego, jak to już miał w zwyczaju. Całe towarzystwo zniknęło z domu w dosłownie parę chwil, w pośpiechu zostawiając w salonie prezenty lub, nieświadomie, własne elementy garderoby.  
\- To jak, wiewióreczko – westchnął Łapa, opadając z westchnięciem na kanapę w salonie – znalazłaś już odpowiednie imiona dla waszych sarniątek?  
\- Wiewióreczko? Sarniątek? Naprawdę, Łapo, nie stać cię na nic lepszego?  
\- A co, może James i Lily Junior?  
\- O nie, błagam, nie nazywaj moich dzieci zanim sam się nie zastanowię, bracie! - odkrzyknął James z kuchni, w której właśnie parzył herbatę.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – Syriusz podniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania – jeśli tak bardzo chcecie, to niech będzie… Rogacz i Wiewióra Junior!  
\- ŁAPO! Pamiętaj, w czyim domu siedzisz!  
\- Pamiętaj, kogo wybraliście na ojca chrzestnego! Też mam tu coś do powiedzenia!  
\- A dzieci? - w żywiołową wymianę zdań wtrącił się Remus, wiedząc, że mogłaby tak trwać jeszcze godziny.  
\- Harry. Catherine. I niech nikt nie waży mi się protestować.

oOo

\- Harry, Cat, pamiętajcie… mamusia was kocha, tatuś was kocha. Musicie to pamiętać. Musicie być silni.  
Kroki na schodach, prawie niesłyszalne skrzypnięcie drzwi, uniesiona różdżka…  
\- Nie oni, tylko nie oni! Proszę, błagam!  
\- Odsuń się, głupia… chcę tylko chłopca… chłopca!  
\- Błagam, nie!  
Oślepiający błysk zielonego światła, a potem już nic oprócz ciszy i uspokajającego zapachu skórzanej kurtki, tak dobrze znanego dwójce małych dzieci.


	2. Rozdział I

_Nazywam się Catherine Potter. Wszyscy chyba doskonale wiecie, kim jestem. Jestem Dzieckiem-Które-Przeżyło. Nie piszę tego dla przyjemności, ale dla waszej wiedzy. Wszystko, co tutaj przeczytacie, może okazać się tak dalekie od waszych wyobrażeń, że uznacie to za kłamstwa – w żadnym wypadku wam tego nie bronię. Spróbujcie jednak wziąć pod uwagę słowo dziewczyny, której to bezpośrednio dotyczy._ _To, czyli wojna. Wojna z Lordem Voldemortem.  
_  
Drobna dziewczyna podniosła oczy znad kartki zeszytu, strzelając palcami. _To brzmi trochę dramatycznie_ , pomyślała, ale nie przejęła się tym za bardzo. Jeśli nie rozumieją prostych faktów, to może prawda dotrze do nich w ten sposób. A teraz powinna się już zbierać, zaraz będzie kolacja. Jutro pierwszy września, trzeba będzie wcześnie wstać.

oOo

Jej piąty rok w Hogwarcie nie zaczął się w żaden sposób nadzwyczajnie. Jak zwykle żal jej było, że musi opuścić dom, ale perspektywa kolejnego roku nauki podniecała ją prawie jak Hermionę Granger, chociaż z nieco innych powodów. Dla niej nie były ważne oceny, a umiejętności. Nie poważanie nauczycieli, ale własne osiągnięcia. Cóż, różniła się nieco od przeciętnego ucznia. Kochała magię i kochała naukę, dlatego nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie dnia, w którym nie nauczyła by się niczego sama dla siebie. Te umiejętności lubiła jednak skrywać – miło było widzieć zaskoczenie i podziw, gdy czasem zaprezentowała światu coś ze swoich umiejętności. Sama jednak dziwiła się czasem, że ze swoim podejściem nie wylądowała w Slytherinie. To była przecież ich stara śpiewka: skrytość, spryt, ambicja. Cóż, musiała mieć w sobie coś jeszcze. A może po prostu Syriusz nie zniósłby, gdyby jego mała dziewczynka trafiła do tego domu wszelkiego zła. Tiara mogła to przecież wyczuć, jej strach przed rozczarowaniem wujka. Poza tym, ona mimo wszystko bardzo lubiła Gryffindor. Szeroki drewniany parapet okna, na którym można było siadać z poduszką pod plecami i zaczytywać się bez końca w dziwne księgi wyszperane dla niej przez Remusa, albo pisać i patrzeć na szkolne błonia targane północnym wiatrem. Takich dni nie było dużo i może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo ich pragnęła. Wszystkie upalne letnie miesiące znosiła z pokorą, żeby w końcu usiąść na parapecie pokoju wspólnego i upajać się jesienią za oknem. Może i było to trochę melodramatyczne, a może po prostu w jej stylu, ale to były jej chwile. Nawet Harry jej wtedy nie przeszkadzał. No... przeważnie. Ale jego problemy to zupełnie coś innego. Był jej bratem bliźniakiem i łączyło ich naprawdę wiele. Ale jej wydawało się, że pod względem dorastania dzieli ich naprawdę wielka przepaść. Czasem łudziła się, że to ze względu na płeć. Ale potem znowu docierała do niej świadomość, że tak naprawdę nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłaby tak po prostu porozmawiać. Przyjaciele jej brata nie byli jej przyjaciółmi i chociaż bardzo ich lubiła, miała wrażenie, że pochodzą z zupełnie innych światów. Zajmowały ich sprawy, na które ona by nawet nie spojrzała. Wstawanie w środku nocy, bo umówiło się na pojedynek z jakimś dupkiem ze Slytherinu, którego właściwie nie znasz? Czemu nie? Ugotowanie eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby wśliznąć się do pokoju ślizgonów? _Super zabawa!_ Nie, takie rzeczy zdecydowanie jej nie bawiły. Jedyne, co mogłoby ją zainteresować na przestrzeni tych lat, to norweski smok kolczasty Hagrida, którego jednak zdążyli przeszmuglować z zamku zanim go porządnie obejrzała, zrobiła notatki czy choćby sfotografowała. I to był ten smutny aspekt Hogwartu – jej samotność. Mimo ciekawych rozmów z nauczycielami i rozmów 'lusterkowych' z Syriuszem i Remusem (ich huncwocki wynalazek jednak się na coś przydał), na codzień nie miała raczej do kogo ust otworzyć. Po stokroć wolała obserwować.  
Tak jak dziś. Wielka Sala upstrzona była lewitującymi świecami, które w tym roku pojawiły się w zawrotnej ilości. Niektórym przeszkadzały nawet w jedzeniu, zahaczając w powietrzu o puchary z piciem czy wpadając w locie w sam środek pieczeni. Stół nauczycielski nie zadziwił jej żadną zmianą, o której by wcześniej nie wiedziała – Remus zawczasu uprzedził ją i Harrego o pracownicy ministerstwa, wytypowanej na zajęcie posady nauczyciela OPCMu. Może i jego praca w Wydziale Komunikacji z Magicznymi Stworzeniami nie była za dobrze płatna, ale przynajmniej była stałym źródłem przydatnych informacji. Kto by przecież zwracał uwagę na podrzędnego pracownika mało znaczącego wydziału, z zerowym zainteresowaniem przysłuchującego się rozmowie jakichś szych w windzie Ministerstwa? Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało i nikt nigdy tego nie zauważył. A to działało nieodmiennie na ich korzyść.  
Zdziwiły ją natomiast stoły uczniowskie, ciche jak nigdy. Szepcący sobie coś na ucho ślizgoni, a wielu z nich ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami na twarzach. Krukoni wpatrujący się w oczekiwaniu w stół nauczycielski, zapominający kompletnie o jedzeniu. Bladzi puchoni, chowający twarze za wazami z zupą czy kurtyną własnych włosów. No i oczywiście jej gryfoni, najmniej przejęci, ale jednak napięcie między nimi było wciąż wyczuwalne. Czyżby stało się coś, czego nie zauważyła? Miała wrażenie, że w całym tym obrazku coś jej umyka i już miała zapytać siedzącą obok Parvati Patil czy wie może, o co chodzi, ale w tym samym momencie do sali weszła profesor McGonnagall i usadziła na stołku Tiarę Przydziału. Tuż za nią ustawili się w szeregu rozdygotani, szepczący między sobą pierwszoroczni.  
\- Cisza! - rozkazujący głos McGonnagal w jednej chwili spowodował, że cała Wielka Sala zamilkła, wpatrzona w połatany kapelusz. Któreś z pierwszorocznych kichnęło głośno i przerażone pisnęło „przepraszam", chowając się za swoim kolegą. W tym samym momencie szew na przodzie Tiary rozdarł się, a ona sama zaczęła śpiewać.  
Jej pieśń nie różniła się szczególnie od tych poprzednich. Jak zwykle, była w niej mowa o cechach cenionych przez czwórkę założycieli i o sporze Gryffindora ze Slytherinem. Oczywiście, nie wspomniała o kłótni Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff, o której zresztą mało kto wiedział. Coś było jednak na rzeczy i dziewczyna wcale nie zdziwiła się, gdy pod koniec pieśni Tiara zwróciła się nie tylko do pierwszorocznych, ale i do całego ogółu uczniów, dając im radę. O, tak, zjednoczyć się w obliczu zła, pomagać sobie nawzajem i stać murem za innymi. _To Dumbledore pomagał ci układać pieśń, czy to resztki ducha Gryffindora tak na ciebie wpływają, Tiaro?_ Cokolwiek to było, wprawiło Wielką Salę w pewną konsternację. Zapewne nie wiedzieli, że pieśń może dotyczyć w ogóle czegokolwiek oprócz historii i opisu domów. Gdzieś z boku usłyszała szept Hermiony „...tak Ronald, to chyba możliwe. Dla pewności sprawdzę potem w bibliotece...". A, tak. W bibliotece niczego nie znajdzie.  
Ale Cat czytała raz książkę, właściwie to księgę, znalezioną w starej biblioteczce Blacków przy Grimmauld Place 12. Może nie dotyczyła ona bezpośrednio Hogwartu, ale zawierała w sobie opisy niezwykle silnych magicznych artefaktów, a tak się składa, że Tiara Godricka Gryffindora należała do jednego z nich. Według autora książki, wszystkie mówiące magiczne artefakty o pewnej mocy działania i samoświadomości (należy tu zaznaczyć, że takich przedmiotów posiadających samoświadomość naprawdę jest niewiele), mają w zwyczaju udzielać rad swoim posiadaczom. Skoro więc Tiara jest własnością szkoły, widocznie za swego posiadacza uznaje całą szkolną społeczność. Nie należy się jednak łudzić, że robi to z dobroci serca, którego właściwie nie posiada. Po prostu silna magia, która jest jej udziałem, nakazuje jej przetrwać – to znaczy nie dać się zniszczyć przez wrogów swojego posiadacza. _Ciekawe, co na to wszystko powiedziałaby Hermiona?_  
Pieśń Tiary ucichła już dobrą chwilę temu. Teraz swoją przemowę kończyła Umbridge, ta pracownica z Ministerstwa, o której wspominał jej Remus. Nie dość, że przerwała Dumbledore'owi mowę powitalną, to jeszcze próbowała zakorzenić w uczniach tą cholerną, ministerialną propagandę... Remus mówił, że tak może być, więc była na to przygotowana, ale i tak mocno ją to zirytowało. Kiedy rozejrzała się dookoła zauważyła twarze wykrzywione podobnymi emocjami i uśmiechnęła się w duchu do siebie. _Dobrze, moi kochani współuczniowie, nie dajcie się zwieść polityce!_  
\- Mówiłaś coś, Cathy?  
\- Nie, Harry. Musiało ci się przesłyszeć.  
\- Uhm. Co sądzisz o tej Umbridge?  
\- Trzeba mieć się na baczności. - kiwnął głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół. Cat westchnęła i oparła głowę na ramieniu brata, przymykając na chwilę oczy. To był naprawdę wyczerpujący dzień, a przemowa kobiety wcale nie zmierzała ku końcowi. Musiała przysnąć, bo obudziła ją burza oklasków i hałas wywołany przez głośne rozmowy i uderzanie sztućców o talerze. Rozejrzała się i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że od stołu Ravenclawu macha jej szeroko uśmiechnięta blondynka. Znała ją z widzenia, chociaż nigdy nie zamieniła z nią słowa, więc ten gest wywołał w niej niepewność i spowodował, że spięła się odruchowo. W tych czasach nie można było być niczego pewnym.  
\- Harry?  
\- Soo? - jej brat nie bawił się w etykietę. Kiedy przychodziło do posiłków, rozmowa z pełnymi ustami była dla niego niemal obowiązkiem do wypełnienia. I skrzętnie się z tego obowiązku wywiązywał, zresztą razem z Ronem. Nieważne, ile razy Remus próbował mu to wybić z głowy.  
\- Znasz tą dziewczynę? - jego wzrok powędrował w stronę, którą wskazała mu Cat. W jednej chwili twarz lekko mu poczerwieniała i wyglądał, jakby przeżuwane właśnie jedzenie stanęło mu gulą w gardle.  
\- A... _tą_ dziewczynę. - podniósł rękę i odmachał jej niepewnie. Najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowało ją to, bo skinęła mu głową, wprawiając przy tym w ruch wielkie, jaskrawoczerwone rzodkiewki zwisające jej z uszu, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wróciła do jedzenia puddingu śliwkowego.  
\- To Luna Lovegood, poznałem ją dzisiaj w pociągu. Jest na roku z Ginny, przyjaźni się z nią. Jest trochę... inna. - spojrzał z powrotem na swoją siostrę, zniżając głos do szeptu – Nawet inna niż ty, a ty i tak jesteś inna.  
\- Kochany jesteś.  
\- Wiesz, o co chodzi. Wytłumaczyła mi, czym są testrale.  
\- A wcześniej tego nie wiedziałeś? - popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem, zastanawiając się, gdzie był, kiedy roztrząsała z Remusem zawiłe sprawy ochrony praw istot magicznych. _Ach tak, grał z Syriuszem w Quidditcha..._  
\- No... nie. Ale teraz je widziałem. Widziałem je, wiesz?  
\- To normalne, po śmierci Cedricka.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie widzimy ich oboje? Przecież byliśmy tam, kiedy mama...  
\- Potem ci wytłumaczę, dobrze? Zdaje się, że Ron i Hermiona czekają na ciebie przy wyjściu już od dobrej chwili.  
\- Rzeczywiście! Dobra, to ja lecę... - i pobiegł. Cat spojrzała na swój ciągle jeszcze pusty talerz i westchnęła z rezygnacją. W końcu dobrze zna drogę do kuchni, prawda? Złapała jednak w rękę kawałek ciasta czekoladowego i dopiero wtedy wstała od stołu.

W holu dopadł ją profesor Flitwick. Był purpurowy na twarzy i dyszał, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się, że musiał za nią gonić aż od stołu gryfonów. _Na tych swoich krótkich nóżkach_ , przemknęło jej przez myśl i w ostatniej chwili zdusiła chichot.  
\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. - uśmiechnęła się do nauczyciela. Oboje byli niscy, więc ich twarze znajdowały się niemal na równym poziomie. Chyba mu to odpowiadało, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość uczniów patrzyła na niego raczej z góry.  
\- Panno Potter, dobry wieczór. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy w tym roku również będzie pani chciała uczęszczać na dodatkowe zajęcia z zaklęć?  
\- O ile tylko będzie taka możliwość, panie profesorze.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Jest tylko kwestia... ekhm...  
\- Tak, profesorze? - Flitwick wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmartwionego. A może... _zmieszanego?_ O co może mu chodzić? - Istnieje jeszcze kwestia dyrektora, panno Potter. Rozumiem jednak, że nie rozmawiała pani z nim?  
\- Dzisiaj nie - odparła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen ulgi, a ton głosu stał się nieco mniej piskliwy.  
\- To wspaniale! W takim razie po naszej pierwszej lekcji ustalimy pasujące terminy. Zdaje się, że to będzie już jutro. A teraz dobranoc, panno Potter! - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i przejeżdżając dłonią po spoconej twarzy, skierował się w głąb korytarza. Nawet nie czekał na jej odpowiedź, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany samym faktem, że jego ulubiona uczennica nadal będzie chodziła na jego zajęcia.  
\- Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

Wspinając się do wieży Gryffindoru była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła ruchomych schodów i w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się o krok do tyłu. Przez pustą klatkę schodową przeleciał ze świstem Irytek, kwitując śmiechem jej zdezorientowaną minę.  
\- Mała Potter się zgubiła, Gruba Dama nie będzie miła! Może z wrzaskiem ze schodów spadnie, kiedy hasła nie odgadnie!  
\- Irytku, poziom twoich rymów znacznie się pogorszył odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam.  
\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-odpowiedziało jej urażonym tonem echo, bo poltergeist już pomknął w dół zamku na złamanie swojego ektoplazmowego karku, znikając za zakrętem. Pokręciła jedynie głową, cierpliwe czekając, aż schody zdecydują się w końcu na jakiś kierunek.  
Chwilę później już przełaziła przez dziurę pod portretem. Wbrew przewidywaniom Irytka, znała hasło. Zresztą, trudno było go nie zapamiętać - „Głupi sir Cadogan" było jednym z najmniej subtelnych przesłanek Grubej Damy od ładnych paru lat. Naprawdę, poziom inteligencji mieszkańców tego zamku spadał na łeb, na szyję.

W pokoju wspólnym panował jak zwykle trudny do opisania harmider. Znajomi i przyjaciele witali się po wakacyjnych rozłąkach i bynajmniej nie było to takie urocze, jak brzmiało. Takie gryfońskie powitania zawierały w sobie mnóstwo kłótni na temat wygranych i przegranych w Quidditcha z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, wyklinań na beznadziejnie ułożone plany lekcji ( _Ale jakoś w końcu trzeba je ułożyć, nie? O tym już nikt nie pomyślał..._ ), straszenia pierwszorocznych Snapem i Trelawney, a także ilości Kremowego Piwa i Ognistej Whisky zdolne powalić średniej wielkości trolla górskiego. Nie, żeby jej brat miał w tym jakąś wprawę, ale i jego zauważyła ze szklanką złocistego płynu tuż przed rozpalonym kominkiem.  
Westchnęła i szybko ułożyła w głowie plan przemknięcia się niezauważona do swojego dormitorium. I może udałoby jej się to, gdyby Tiara przydzieliła ją do jakiegoś innego domu. Rozważny Ravenclaw na pewno nie praktykował imprez rozpoczynających rok szkolny, prawda? Spokojny Hufflepuff nigdy by się na coś takiego nie odważył. Może jedynie Slytherin, ale kto ich tam wie... W każdym razie, to był niestety Gryffindor, więc nadzieje Cat na cichy wieczór spędzony sam na sam z książką rozwiały się, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć „węgierski smok kolczasty". _Oto na horyzoncie pojawili się wspaniali bracia Weasley... W lewym narożniku czający się do brawurowego wykonania dowcipu Fred, w prawym stojący na czatach George... Obaj zawodnicy zbliżają się w tempie błyskawicy do swojej niczego nieświadomej ofiary...  
_ Jej wewnętrzny monolog został jednak szybko przerwany przez rudych bliźniaków we własnej osobie.  
\- Hej, Hat!  
\- Hej, Pat!  
\- A może Catherine? - Fred mrugnął do George'a, wiedząc doskonale, jak bardzo dziewczyna nie znosi swojego pełnego imienia.  
\- Cat. Po prostu Cat. Pamiętacie?  
\- Hej, Cat! - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, kiwając do wtóru głowami. Jej myśli pomknęły w zawrotnym tempie, szukając wyjścia z sytuacji. Biorąc pod uwagę Hermionę, siedzącą z naburmuszoną między Harrym i Ronem, którzy zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali, wymówka o nauce odpada, tak samo ta o wyspaniu się przed pierwszym dniem zajęć. Zdziwiło ją jedynie, że Hermiona, jako prefekt, nie reaguje na coraz bardziej rozkręcającą się imprezę (na magicznie powiększonym stoliku do nauki ktoś właśnie ustawiał przekąski i butelki z alkoholem). Widocznie i ona poddała się, postawiona twarzą w twarz wobec niezmordowanego żywiołu balujących gryfonów.  
\- Słuchajcie chłopaki, mam do sprawdzenia jedną ważną rzecz w dormitorium...  
\- O, moja droga, nie z nami...  
\- ...te numery!  
\- My już dobrze wiemy...  
\- …co chcesz zrobić! - spojrzała na nich, szybko kalkulując w głowie swoje szanse. I już po sekundzie odezwała się pełnym powagi głosem:  
\- Dwadzieścia gram sproszkowanych skarabeuszy.  
\- Noo, teraz mówisz jak prawdziwy przedsiębiorca! - już miała westchnąć z ulgą płynącą z faktu, że przyjęli jej handlarską propozycję i zostawią ją w spokoju, gdy odezwali się po raz kolejny. Widocznie skarabeusze już im nie wystarczały. _Ten zamek schodzi na psy_ , pomyślała, ale utkwiła w nich z powrotem swój czujny wzrok.  
\- Kontynuuj, Pat.  
\- Hat.  
\- Cat, kontynuuj.  
\- Dwadzieścia gram sproszkowanych skarabeuszy i mogę wam skoordynować cztery zaklęcia powyżej poziomu siódmej klasy. Co wy na to?  
\- Odprowadzić panią do pani pokoi? - parsknęłaby śmiechem, gdyby nie obawiała się urazić bliźniaków. Czasem byli naprawdę łatwi do zmanipulowania... chociaż może sami sobie na to pozwalali, z nimi nigdy nic nie było wiadome. I to właśnie w nich lubiła.  
\- Dzięki, dojdę sama. Ale możecie zapewnić mi chwilową niewidzialność?  
\- Jasne, już się robi! Ej, mały... - Fred momentalnie złapał za ramię jakiegoś drobnego drugorocznego, wręczając mu wyjętą z kieszeni szaty babeczkę o nienaturalnym, seledynowym odcieniu. - …zjedz sobie!  
Chłopiec niepewnie odgryzł kęs ciastka, by po chwili zamienić się w wielkiego, obskubanego z piór kurczaka. Kurczak zagdakał żałośnie, przechylając się to w lewo, to w prawo, zupełnie jak mugolska wańka wstańka. Może nawet zrobiłoby się jej żal chłopaka, jednak jego stan był zdecydowanie przejściowy, poza tym dawał jej możliwość natychmiastowego odwrócenia od siebie uwagi. Jak się spodziewała, łysy kurczak w jednej chwili spowodował taki krzyk i wrzask, że Cat z powodzeniem prześliznęła się na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Zanim zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć oburzony krzyk Hermiony („Fred, George, wiem, że to wasza sprawka! Natychmiast macie cofnąć to zaklęcie, inaczej pójdę po profesor McGonnagall! A ty co sobie myślisz, Ronald?! Też jesteś prefektem! Zrób coś! Czy ja naprawdę wszystko muszę robić sama?!). Na gacie Merlina, ta biedna dziewczyna chyba się kiedyś udusi, próbując ich wszystkich sprowadzić do wątpliwego pionu.

Jej dormitorium było nagrzane i dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętała. Już po chwili siedziała zakopana głęboko pod dwoma kocami i kołdrą z pluszu, którą dostała na święta od Remusa, trzymając w dłoniach grubą książkę o jakże wdzięcznym tytule „Eliksiry a zaklęcia innowacyjne, podręcznik akademicki". Dobrze było wrócić do domu.


	3. Rozdział II

Poranek był chłodny, ale wrześniowe słońce dzielnie przedzierało się przez szary dywan chmur. Schodząc na śniadanie, Cat zarzuciła na ramiona sweter - w Wielkiej Sali zawsze było chłodno, nawet w wyjątkowo ciepłe dni. Jedząc płatki z mlekiem zastanawiała się, o co tak właściwie chodziło wczoraj Flitwickowi. Co prawda Syriusz ostrzegał ją przed rozmowami z dyrektorem, tak samo i Harry'ego, ale teraz do tego tematu dopisać mogła jeszcze nerwowe pytania Flitwicka. Wydawał się... wystraszony? Zażenowany? _Trzeba to będzie sprawdzić_ , westchnęła, stukając srebrną łyżką o dno miski po płatkach.  
\- Hej, mała.  
\- Nie jestem mała. - warknęła, z irytacją odsuwając od siebie pustą miskę. Czemu ostatnimi czasy wszyscy musieli nazywać ją po swojemu? Nie mogą przyjąć, że ona ma po prostu imię – Cat – i tak mogą ją nazywać?  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, siostrzyczko. - mruknął, siadając koło niej i przeczesując nastroszone włosy nerwowym ruchem dłoni.  
\- Mhm. Co się stało? - zapytała zaalarmowana. Z tego drobnego gestu wyjątkowo łatwo było jej odczytać, że coś jest nie tak. Takie już było życie bliźniąt – doskonale rozumiała nawet delikatne zmiany nastroju brata. Nie musiał pytać "skąd wiedziałaś", ani kłamać, bo ona i tak by wszystko wyczuła. Mieli tak od zawsze. Bez pytania wiedzieli, co to drugie sądzi... oczywiście z pewnymi wyjątkami. Jej brat nie zawsze był tak domyślny, jakby się mogło oczekiwać. Według niej, ograniczła go jego typowo męska percepcja.  
\- Dumbledore. Mam się z nim spotkać zaraz po śniadaniu. Dostarczył mi wiadomość przez jakiegoś pierwszaka!  
\- No i co z tego?  
\- No... coś mogło... ech. Nie rozumiesz.  
\- Rozumiem. Czujesz się ważniejszy niż jesteś i uważasz, że dyrektor powinien powiedzieć ci o tym osobiście, a nie w liście, który mógł zostać zgubiony czy trafić do kogoś innego. Ale dyrektor _nie powinien_. - zaakcentowała ostatnie słowa stanowczym pokręceniem głową i przerwała, by wziąć łyka kawy. Harry nie przerywał jej, bo chociaż był zirytowany do granic możliwości, wiedział też, że nie powinien wyprowadzać swojej siostry z równowagi, dopóki ta nie skończy swojego pierwszego, porannego kubka kawy. Kiedy już napój pozwolił jej nieco zebrać myśli, kontynuowała. - Nie powinniście być widziani razem. Najlepiej by też było, gdybyś założył pelerynę niewidkę idąc do niego teraz, wiesz o tym, prawda?  
\- Nie będę się z niczym krył!  
\- Ciszej. - powiedziała spokojnie, biorąc kubek z kawą w obie dłonie i rzucając na ich dwójkę zaklęcie _Muffliato,_ którego on wciąż nie potrafił opanować.  
\- Nie powiedział, że muszę się kryć.  
\- Bo nie musisz. Ale dobrze by było. Sam wiesz, ilu jest w zamku szpiegów.  
\- Nie wiem! - wysyczał wściekle, nakładając sobie na talerz cztery frankfurterki i bułkę z sezamem.  
\- Aha. Pamiętaj tylko, co mówili nam w domu Re i Łapa. – Cat wzruszyła z rezygnacją ramionami. Skoro taka była jego decyzja, nic na to nie poradzi. Co prawda Remus ostatnimi czasy zarzucał jej zbytni nihilizm, ale ona uznała, że to jedyna mądra postawa wobec tego typu sytuacji. Harry za mocno histeryzował. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej brat przechodził właśnie typowo dziewczęce, nastoletnie huśtawki nastrojów, które ją samą szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności ominęły. _Jak do tej pory,_ pomyślała, ale miała szczerą nadzieję, że tak zostanie na dłużej. I tak dość było w tym zamku nieokiełznanych hormonów. Taka Hermiona na przykład... Cat zwróciła głowę w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie usiadła obok Harry'ego w towarzystwie Rona. Z każdego jej ruchu można było wyczytać, że jej dzisiejsza fryzura nie jest szczytem jej marzeń. Nie, żeby Cat miała coś przeciwko dbaniu o siebie, ale przyjaciółka jej brata zdecydowanie miała fioła na tym punkcie, jednocześnie nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na żadną inną część swojego wyglądu. Czasem wynikały z tego prześmieszne sytuacje, ale czasem...  
\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz, Ron? Mam coś na głowie? - _to co zwykle, twoje włosy,_ chciała odpowiedzieć Cat nad ramieniem brata, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. To nie czas na złośliwości. Musi szybko skończyć śniadanie i lecieć do dormitorium, bo zapomniała wziąć ze sobą torby, a lekcje rozpoczynają się za kwadrans. _Przeklęty zamek i te jego miliardy schodów._ Jakby tego było mało, Filch od zeszłego roku wymusił na nauczycielach zamknięcie paru tajnych przejść, a nie miała teraz czasu na zabawę z ich głupimi zabezpieczeniami.

Pierwsza w tym roku lekcja eliksirów pozornie nie różniła się niczym od każdej poprzedniej. Snape był złośliwy jak zawsze, Neville przerażony też tak samo. Kąśliwe uwagi w kierunku gryfonów posypały się, gdy tylko przekroczyli drzwi klasy. To było takie typowe, że aż nudne. Snape nienawidził Harry'ego od pierwszej klasy i wszyscy, którzy choć trochę znali jego historię, doskonale wiedzieli dlaczego – po prostu za bardzo przypominał mu Jamesa. Za to Cat traktował jak powietrze. Czasem nawet nie wyczytywał jej nazwiska z listy, ale i tak zawsze miała wpisaną obecność. Tutaj nie mogła go rozgryźć, ale cóż, każdy ma jakieś swoje problemy. Ich Mistrz Eliksirów na przykład nie potrafił rozstać się z przeszłością. Było to w pewien sposób irytujące, ponieważ Cat bardzo lubiła ten przedmiot. Z całą pewnością miała to po matce. Nigdy jednak nie miała ambicji stania się mistrzynią w tej dziedzinie, po prostu oprócz obowiązkowych mikstur lubiła czasem poeksperymentować. Ponieważ była też dobra z zaklęć, często łączyła obie te dziedziny magii i stale dziwiła się, że nikt wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Oczywiście, używano pewnych inkantacji – ale nigdy zaklęcia w eliksirach nie były równie ważne jak składniki. A jej się to udawało, choć na razie jej mikstury nie powodowały niczego sensownego, zawsze jednak było to pewne osiągnięcie. I choć zbytnio się z tym nie afiszowała, Remus był nawet dumny z jej ostatniego wynalazku – eliksiru odtwarzającego sny. Niestety, odtwarzał je tylko raz, by potem spowodować ich całkowite zniszczenie, a ona wciąż nie mogła wpaść na powód tej reakcji.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją nieprzyjemnie zimny głos Snape, pochylającego się tuż nad jej kociołkiem.  
\- A co my tu mamy? - zapytał, jak zwykle teatralnie przeciągając samogłoski i przywodząc jej tym na myśl wszystkie czarne charaktery z mugolskich filmów fabularnych. Dużym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymała się, by nie otworzyć ust ze zdziwienia. Właśnie zwracał się do niej człowiek, który nigdy w życiu nie powiedział bezpośrednio do niej ani jednego słowa! Opanowała się jednak błyskawicznie, by składnie udzielić mu odpowiedzi, której żądał.  
\- To eliksir pieprzowy, profesorze. Pół godziny temu kazał nam pan go uważyć, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Przerabialiśmy go już przecież dwa lata temu.  
\- Milcz – warknął ponownie. Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu klasy, nie odjął jednak punktów gryfonom, tylko kontynuował. - Nie myśl sobie, że twoje _jakże popularne_ nazwisko upoważnia cię do podważania opinii wykwalifikowanych nauczycieli. Doskonale wiem, co kazałem wam zrobić! Jednak _to tutaj_... - skrzywił się ze wstrętem, wskazując kościstym palcem na zawartość jej cynowego kociołka - ...nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypomina tego, co powinnaś uzyskać na trzecim z pięciu etapów ważenia. Chyba, że działasz według jakichś innych instrukcji... - zakończył złośliwie, mrużąc oczy jak darpieżnik szykujący się do wbicia szponów w aortę ofiary.  
\- Bo to jest _gotowy_ eliksir, profesorze. - odpowiedziała Cat, z zainteresowaniem obserwując nagłe ożywienie na twarzy nauczyciela. Jego gęste, czarne brwi podjechały do góry tak wysoko, że niemal schowała się pod przykrywającą mu czoło kurtyną wiecznie tłustych włosów. Górna warga zmarszczyła się, ukazując jej z bliska pożółkłe i wykrzywione zęby. W jednej sekundzie w głowie Cat zabrzmiała skoczna muzyczka intro ze znanej, mugolskiej bajki o smerfach. "Kto się boi Gargamela, niechaj zaraz idzie spać, to jest film dla dzieci co się lubią baaaać! Kryjcie się dzieci, to Gargamel!"  
Tym razem nie udało jej się zapanować nad odruchami własnego ciała i po prostu zaniosła się niekontrolowanym chichotem, który jedynie wzmógł się, gdy zobaczyła miny uczniów dookoła niej. Próbowała nawet powtarzać sobie w myślach _"spokojnie, Cat, uspokój się. Nie możesz zachowywać się tak nieodpowiedzialnie na lekcji!"_. Przyniosło to jednak zerowe skutki. Ciężko jej było rozsądzić, kto wygląda zabawniej – pozieleniały ze strachu Neville, oburzona Hermiona z wydętymi jak chomik policzkami, wpatrzony w nią z uwagą i roziskrzonymi oczami Harry, czy, w końcu, trójka ślizgonów (w składzie Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini i Theodor Nott), siedzący w ławce tuż obok niej, ze szczękami niemal leżącymi na podłodze.  
\- Co jest w tym takiego zabawnego, Potter?! - Snape podniósł głos, na moment tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Po chwili jednak zreflektował się i rozejrzał po klasie. - Wracać do pracy! - zakomenderował na widok wszystkich oczu wlepionych w rozgrywającą się właśnie scenkę. Cat rzucił się w oczy niemożliwy do uwierzenia fakt, że Snape wciąż nie odjął jej domowi żadnych punktów.  
Nie odezwał się już więcej. Upewniwszy się jedynie, że uczniowie wrócili do wykonywania zadanej im czynności, podszedł do swojej zniszczonej przypadkowymi wybuchami katedry i tam zaczął zamaszystymi ruchami pióra poprawiać jakieś eseje. Biorąc pod uwagę jego pomruki i oczy ciskające błyskawice na prawo i lewo, musiały to być z pewnością prace najmłodszych roczników. Cat nawet by im współczuła, gdyby sama nie wiedziała, jak koszmarne potrafią tworzyć gnioty. Sprawdzała im je przecież wspaniałomyślnie od czasu do czasu i wielokrotnie po cichu współczuła nauczycielom, którzy musieli zmagać się z tym w dzień w dzień. _Chociaż w końcu sami to sobie wybrali, nie?  
_ Kiedy w lochach wybrzmiał w końcu upragniony dzwon na przerwę, nie ociągała się z zostawieniem swojej fiolki z eliksirem i uciekła z klasy jak najszybciej się dało, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Po chwili była już na schodach prowadzących do holu wejściowego. W momencie, w którym spoglądała na swój plan lekcji z głębokim postanowieniem wymigania się od dwóch godzin historii magii, ktoś położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, rozkazującym tonem każąc jej czekać. Jednym ruchem odsunęła się od tej osoby, pod fałdą szaty już ściskając mocno gładkie drewno różdżki. Instynkt nie zawiódł jej jeszcze nigdy, a tego głosu nie pomyliłaby z żadnym innym. Powoli podniosła wzrok i ujrzała przed sobą dokładnie tą osobę, której się spodziewała.  
\- Co jest, Malfoy? Nie pomyliły ci się osoby? - mruknęła, przypatrując się z ciekawością wysokiemu blondynowi. Zazwyczaj to Harry miał wątpliwą przyjemność dyskutowania ze ślizgonem.  
Chłopak odkaszlnął i jedną dłonią poprawił i tak już nienaganne ułożenie krawata przy koszuli, dbając widocznie o pierwsze wrażenie. Cokolwiek chodziło mu po głowie, właśnie sprawił, że stała się nieco zainteresowana.  
\- To było dobre, Potter – powiedział gładko i sucho, jakby w obawie przed użyciem takiej funkcji ludzkiej, jaką są emocje. - Wkurzyć Snape'a w dniu, w którym dyrektor zakazał odejmowania punktów. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz się tak bawić – w jego szarych oczach błysnęła jakaś przekorna iskra, ale twarz pozostała beznamiętna.  
\- Ee, dzięki...? - odpowiedziała, wchodząc dwa schodki wyżej. Teraz nie musiała patrzeć na niego z dołu, bo ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości.  
\- Ale na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłbym się, tylko zaczekał do przyszłego tygodnia – oznajmił, unosząc kącik ust do góry w sposób, jakby chciał jedynie zasugerować ironiczny uśmiech. Po czym, nawet na nią nie patrząc, długimi krokami przeszedł przez hol i skierował się w stronę schodów, w jednej chwili znikając za zakrętem.  
Cat pozostała jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, skołowana i zdziwiona. O ile zakaz Dumbledore'a była w stanie zrozumieć – brak ujemnych punktów pierwszego dnia szkoły, "tak na zachętę"... nie potrafiła dociec, co takiego miałoby się stać w przyszłym tygodniu, by pozwolić Snape'owi na znęcanie się nad uczniami, a Malfoyowi na triumf. Cokolwiek jednak to było, musiała sprawdzić. Plus, to był idealny moment na symulację migrenowego bólu głowy, na który poczciwa Poppy Pomfrey nabierała się za każdym razem, gdy Cat jej na to pozwoliła. Dlaczego przez pięć ostatnich lat nikt nie zorientował się jeszcze, że jej migreny wypadają zawsze na lekcjach Binnsa, było tylko jedną z wielu zagadek tej pokręconej szkoły.

Kwadrans później już siedziała na swoim łóżku, przykrytym puchatym brązowym kocem. W dłoniach trzymała huncwockie lusterko i, obserwując w nim co chwilę inny fragment swojego domu pod Londynem, cierpliwie czekała, aż Syriusz odnajdzie Remusa i w końcu będą mogli porozmawiać we trójkę. _I tak dobrze, że istnieją te lusterka,_ pomyślała. _Zwariowałabym jeszcze gorzej niż Trelawney, gdybym miała opisywać to wszystko w liście._  
Po chwili jednak jej wujowie odnaleźli się nawzajem, a Cat spokojnym głosem zaczęła opisywac sytuację. O ile każdy jej rok w Hogwarcie obfitował w jakieś, powierzchownie rzecz ujmując, _przygody_ , to jeszcze żadna z nich nie rozpoczynała się juz pierwszego dnia szkoły. Miała więc o czym opowiadać i kiedy skończyła, Remus jedynie wpatrywał się w nią lustrującym wzrokiem, a Syriusz drapał się po długich, związanych w niedbałą kitkę włosach.  
\- No, Cathy...  
\- No wiem – westchnęła w odpowiedzi, wywracając oczami. - Mieć się na baczności, pilnować Harry'ego, obserwować, obserwować i jeszcze raz obserwować.  
Remus uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.  
\- Po pierwsze, porozmawiaj z nim. Nie mówiłaś przypadkiem, że miał iść do Dumledore'a zaraz po śniadaniu?  
\- O cholera! Zapomniałam na śmierć!  
Syriusz jedynie parsknął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jeżeli nawet ty o czymś zapominasz, to chyba rzeczywiście coś się tam u was dzieje – mrugnął do niej, po czym rozłączył lusterka. Przez ułamek sekundy Cat wpatrywała się w swoje zdziwione i lekko wkurzone oblicze, po czym odrzuciła przedmiot na drugi koniec łóżka i wybiegła z dormitorium, trzaskając drzwiami.

Znalazła Harry'ego w połowie drogi z klasy Binnsa do Wielkiej Sali. Gdyby nie tłumy uczniów spieszące w tamtą stronę, pewnie jak zwykle zapomniałaby o porze posiłku. Parę ładnych minut zajęło jej odciągnięcie brata od dwójki jego przyjaciół, dyskutujących zawzięcie o pomyśle Hermiony na wskrzeszenie z martwych jej uroczego Stowarzyszenia W.E.S.Z. Kiedy już w końcu zostali prawie sami, zaciągnęła go za rękaw do wnętrza jakiejś pustej i, sądząc po wyposażeniu, od dawna nieużywanej klasy, którą właśnie mijali.  
Rzuciła na nich szybkie _Muffliato_ i usiadła na ławce, wymachując nogami w powietrzu.  
\- Byłeś u dyrektora? - zapytała, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Harry wywrócił oczami w sposób identyczny do tego, który miała w zwyczaju i przysiadł tuż obok.  
\- Byłem.  
\- No i co? Mów, bo inaczej nie wypuszczę cię stąd do końca obiadu!  
\- Nie denerwuj się od razu – odwarknął jej, wiedząc, że to i tak nic nie pomoże. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.  
\- Dumbledore powiedział, że postanowił w tym roku nie utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu. Serio, dokładnie tak powiedział! Tylko, że potem zaczął mruczeć sam do siebie. Przerzucał całe mnóstwo papierów na swoim biurku i głaskał swojego feniksa, Fa...  
\- Fawkesa – dokończyła Cat rozmarzonym głosem. Jeśli było coś na świecie, czego pragnęła równie mocno jak wiedzy o zaklęciach, była to wiedza o magicznych stworzeniach. - Mów dalej, przepraszam – rzuciła, kładąc dłoń na udzie brata. Harry strzepnął ją, podciągając nogi na blat ławki i siadając po turecku. Po chwili znów zaczął mówić.  
\- Potem parę razy zaprzeczał sam sobie w sposób, który przypomniał mi, co w domu mówili Syriusz i Re. No wiesz, że Dumbledore coraz bardziej bzikuje. I jest nieprzewidywalny. Ale mi się wydaje, że nie mogą mieć do końca racji, i nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiesz, że i tak będę miał swoje zdanie. No i dalej stwierdził, że przyspieszy wszystko o rok, czymkolwiek to "wszystko" by nie było. I oznajmił też, że zamierza dawać mi prywatne lekcje raz, dwa razy w miesiącu. Nie pozwolił mi o tym nikomu mówić.  
W klasie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie brzęczeniem jakiejś muchy przy zakurzonej szybie.  
\- No i co myślisz? - zapytał Harry, wpatrując się z siostrę z wyczekiwaniem. Choć takie słowa nigdy nie padły, Cat wiedziała, że chłopak naprawdę liczy się z jej opinią. Niezależnie od tego, że była od niego młodsza o całe czternaście minut, to ona zawsze zgrywała tą starszą i bardziej odpowiedzialną, co czasem bywało cholernie męczące.  
\- Myślę, braciszku – odpowiedziała po długiej chwili ciszy - ...że pójdziesz teraz szybciutko na obiad, zjesz go w tempie Hermiony Granger pędzącej do biblioteki i zaprosisz mnie do swojego dormitorium jeszcze przed popołudniowymi lekcjami, żebyśmy mogli sobie spokojnie zalusterkować do Re i Łapy.  
Harry jęknął, spychając ją z ławki w geście pełnym rozpaczy. Cat nie pozostała mu dłużna.


	4. Rozdział III

_To nie będzie książka o strategiach wojennych ani wygranych czy przegranych potyczkach. To będzie książka o rzeczywistości; życiu moim i mojego brata. O tym, z czym mogłaby się spotkać każda jednostka postawiona na naszym miejscu.  
Urodziliśmy się 31 lipca 1980 roku w posiadłości Potterów w Dolinie Godryka. Nasi rodzice należeli do formacji zwanej Zakon Feniksa, tak samo jak ojciec i matka chrzestna, którymi są Syriusz Black i (poległa na wojnie) Dorcas Meadows.  
Zakon Feniksa został założony w roku 1970 przez Albusa Dumbledora, ówczesnego (i wciąż trwającego na stanowisku) dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Założeniem Zakonu od początku było stawianie oporu siłom Lorda Voldemorta, a także działalność na rzecz ochorny osób nie magicznych i pół-krwi przed wyżej wymienionym. Jak wiadomo powszechnie, trwała wówczas wojna, zakończona dopiero w Halloween roku 1981 przez śmierć naszych rodziców.  
NIKT ze społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym, co spowodowało tą śmierć. NIKT nie interesował się powodami, które doprowadziły Voldemorta do zniknięcia. Zapanowała powszechna i ślepa radość, a także natychmiastowe sądy przeprowadzane bez dowodów, świadków i podstaw na osobach podejrzanych o należenie do grupy śmierciożerców.  
W ten sposób jedyny żyjący prawny opiekun mnie i mojego brata zostałby skazany bezpodstawnie na dożywotni wyrok w więzieniu Azkaban. Na całe szczęście, znalazł się jeden świadek zdarzenia działającego na korzyść. Gdyby jednak człowiek ten, Remus Lupin, nie należał do Zakonu Feniksa, Syriusz Black zostałby skazany. Zupełnie jak wielu innych, którzy po dziś dzień siedzą w kamiennych celach na wyspie więziennej, nie mając pojęcia za co i dlaczego, ani nawet kiedy wyjdą. I czy wyjdą w ogóle.  
Kto jest temu winien? Czy w całej Wielkiej Brytanii istnieje jakikolwiek czarodziej lub czarodziejka, którzy byliby odpowiedzialni za ten chaos? Odpowiedzieć na to pytanie powinien każdy z nas, rozsądzając wedle własnego sumienia._

oOo 

W sobotę wstała sporo wcześniej, niżby sobie tego życzyła. Jedna z jej współlokatorek, Haley, obudziła ją o porze zdecydowanie zbyt wczesnej, by nazwać ją poranną. Dla Cat godzina piąta była oczywistą i naturalną częścią nocy.  
I chociaż miała zamiar wylegiwać się dziś do południa, jej organizm uznał wbrew jej woli, że skoro jest już obudzona, to nie może marnować energii na robienie _niczego_ przez następnych parę godzin. Nie pozwolił jej więc zasnąć ponownie, _co oczywiście było do przewidzenia_ , pomyślała, przeklinając pod nosem Haley wybierającą się na trening Quidditcha. Dzięki niej już koło szóstej siedziała przy biurku i pisała, popijając kawę przyniesioną jej przez skrzaty.  
Kiedy ręka zaczęła jej już niemal odpadać, to znaczy tuż przed dziewiątą rano, postanowiła wybrać się na śniadanie. Cóż, może bardziej adekwatne byłoby stwierdzenie, że jej głośno burczący brzuch postanowił to zrobić. Przed wyjściem rzuciła jeszcze okiem na dormitorium, w którym smacznie spały dwie pozostałe współlokatorki: Sakurę Akagi i Fay. Ponieważ jej skrzywdzona wczesną pobudką dusza nie mogła długo na to patrzeć, machnęła różdżką i szybko wyszła na korytarz. Zamykając drzwi, z satysfakcją słuchała rozpaczliwych jęków obudzonych przez dwa lewitujące wiadra wody dziewczyn. Później mogą być wkurzone, ale nic nie stoi jej przecież na przeszkodzie, żeby zwaliła to na najlepszą przyjaciółkę Fay, z którą pokłóciły się już dzień po powrocie do zamku i aktualnie prowadziły walkę na niezbyt wysublimowane żarty i psikusy.  
Wielka Sala była prawie pusta, nie licząc zastawionych stołów i obecnej niemal w całości kadry nauczycielskiej. Cat usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu przy stole, nakładając sobie trochę jajecznicy z bekonem. Jak się spodziewała, już po chwili podleciała do niej ładna sowa brunatna z najnowszym egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego w dziobku. Jedząc, przekartkowała szybko gazetę i jak zwykle nie znalazła w niej prawie nic ciekawego. Jej uwagę przykuł jedynie krótki artykulik na przedostatniej stronie, informujący o szykujących się zmianach prawnych w zakresie szkolnictwa. Nic więcej nie było napisanie, jednak postanowiła o tym nie zapomnieć – choć wyglądało na nieistotne, na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent miało związek z wczorajszą informacją sprzedaną jej przez Draco Malfoya.  
Z braku lepszych rozwiązań, zaraz po śniadaniu postanowiła po prostu wrócić do dormitorium i skończyć czytać książkę. Harry już od wczoraj zapowiadał jej, że ma zamiar zwlec się rano ( _czyli w środku nocy!_ ) na trening Quidditcha, a potem rozegrać z Ronem tyle partii Gargulków i szachów ile tylko się da. Na jego towarzystwo nie miała więc co liczyć. Nie miała też ochoty wywiązywać się dzisiaj z obietnicy danej bliźniakom Weasley pierwszego wieczora, dlatego jedynym, co jej pozostało, było unikanie ludzi i zaszycie się w kącie z książką. Zresztą o tym właśnie marzyła przez cały pierwszy tydzień szkoły.  
Jednak kiedy znalazła się mniej więcej na wysokości biblioteki, do głowy wpadła jej myśl, że może by tak odwiedzić to miejsce i sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem pani Pince nie pozwoliłaby jej w tym roku skorzystać z działu ksiąg zakazanych pomimo braku zgody nauczycielskiej. Kiedy uchyliła ciężkie, drewniane wrota, stanęła niemal twarzą w twarz z tą niebywale ekscentryczną dziewczyną, która z takim zapałem machała do Harry'ego na uczcie powitalnej. _Luna Lovegood? To tak się nazywała?_  
\- Ranek dobry – odezwała się blondynka rozmarzonym głosem, który idealnie pasował do jej dzisiejszego wyglądu (ponieważ była sobota, jak większość uczniów zrezygnowała z szaty uczniowskiej i pozwoliła się oglądać w czymś, co wyglądało jak wyjątkowo wielki, fioletowy worek na ziemniaki spleciony z grubych lnianych nici).  
\- Czołem – odpowiedziała jej Cat, postanawiając zachowywać się całkowicie normalnie. No, przynajmniej na tyle normalnie, na ile jej towarzystwo pozwoli. - Co robisz tak rano w bibliotece?  
\- Szukałam jakiejś książki na temat gnębiwtrysków. Niestety, biblioteka szkolna chyba nie posiada w swoich zbiorach czegoś takiego. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, że nie ma o nich wzmianki nawet w tej gigantycznej encyklopedii, z której tak często korzysta Hermiona Granger?  
\- Ymm, w zasadzie to chyba potrafię. - mruknęła do niej, lekko zażenowana, przepychając dziewczynę jednocześnie wgłąb biblioteki. Jak pusta by nie była o tej godzinie, Cat wolała nie stać w otwartych drzwiach w sposób, który każdej przechodzącej korytarzem osobie umożliwiał podsłuchanie tej dziwnej rozmowy.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytała Luna, przekrzywiając głowę w sposób do złudzenia przypominający Cat gest Syriusza, gdy ten zmienia się w swoją animagiczną, psią formę. - Dlaczego w takim razie nie jesteś w Ravenclawie? - dodała po chwili, kierując pytanie bardziej w przestrzeń niż do jakiejś konkretnej osoby.  
\- Też zadaję sobie czasem to pytanie. O, dzień dobry pani Pince!  
Sztywna czarownica opięta ciasno ściśniętym, czarnym gorsetem pojawiła się koło nich jakby znikąd. Choć było to na pewno złudne wrażenie, bo wedle wszystkich znaków na niebie i ziemi po prostu wyszła spomiędzy wysokich regałów z książkami, które znajdowały się wszędzie dokoła.  
\- Dzień dobry. Moje drogie, czy nie mogłybyście porozmawiać sobie poza biblioteką? Wiem, że jest sobota rano, ale mimo wszystko jest to miejsce, w którym _należy chyba_ zachować względną ciszę, prawda? - zapytała sugestywnie, wykrzywionym palcem wskazując im uchylone drzwi po lewej stronie.  
\- Ma pani rację, pani Pince, już sobie idziemy. Chciałam sie tylko zapytać, wie pani, czy przypadkiem nie mogłabym korzystać w tym roku z działu ksiąg zakazanych? Myślę, że...  
\- Panno Potter! Ile razy mam pani powtarzać, że bez zgody nauczyciela _nie mogę_ wpuścić tam żadnego ucznia, nie ważne kim by był i jak bardzo by nie błagał!  
\- Oczywiście, ja to wszystko rozumiem, ale może mogłabym jedynie rzucić okiem na pewną księgę, znajduje się na jednym z pierwszych regałów, nigdzie dalej nie pójdę, naprawdę...  
Cat zamrugała parokrotnie i, chociaż tego nienawidziła, użyła swojej firmowej miny pod tytułem "jestem-taka-malutka-i-biedna-niech-ktoś-się-nade-mną-zlituje" wyćwiczonej swego czasu na Syriuszu, który pod jej wpływem gotów był obdarować dziewczynę całym domowym zapasem słodyczy. Niestety, podobnie jak Remus, bibliotekarka nie była jedną z osób, które nabierają się na takie sztuczki. Widocznie była zaprawiona w boju przez pokolenia żądnych wiedzy (a częstokroć czarnomagicznych zaklęć) uczniów.  
\- Szkoda. Chociaż profesor Dumbledore mówił ci, że tak może być, prawda? On sam nie może ci dać zgody z powodu tej _ważnej sprawy_ , o której mówił, ale zachęcał cię, żebyś próbowała... No cóż, może innym razem, prawda? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Luna, kierując swoje wielkie, błękitne oczy prosto na nią. Dziewczyna dziękowała w duchu swojej samokontroli, która pozwoliła jej nie okazać zdziwienia. Złapała więc Lunę za rękaw jej fioletowego worka i delikatnie pociągnęła w stronę drzwi, kontynuując to malutkie przedstawienie. Znając słynną łatwowierność hogwarckich pracowników, przedsięwzięcie mogło się udać.  
\- Tak, masz rację. Szkoda... - powiedziała i otworzyła drzwi biblioteki, odliczając w myślach do czterech. W momencie, w którym skończyła, bibliotekarka odezwała się.  
\- Ale dla starej bywalczyni biblioteki może znalazłby się sposób, raz na jakiś czas...!  
Cat odwróciła powoli głowę i uśmiechnęła się do kobiety.  
\- Dziękuję, pani Pince – powiedziała słodko i wyszła, a za nią dziwnie pobrzękująca Luna.

\- Z jakiegokolwiek powodu to zrobiłaś, jestem teraz twoim dłużnikiem. Cat Potter, miło mi – mruknęła do dziewczyny, kiedy obie znalazły się już wystarczająco daleko od czujnego ucha bibliotekarki. Wystarczająco, to znaczy na ścieżce prowadzącej od schodów zamkowych na brzeg jeziora, błyszczącego jak złoto we wrześniowym słońcu.  
\- Wiem, jak się nazywasz i ty też już wiesz, jak ja się nazywam, ale mimo wszystko mi też jest miło poznać cię lepiej – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, siadając na miękkim piasku na brzegu. Cat pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie można się przyzwyczaić do sposobu jej mówienia, ale nigdy nie będzie to brzmiało normalnie. Usiadła tuż obok blondynki i zaczęła grzebać w piasku znalezionym w trawie patykiem. Chwila ciągnęła się cicha i spokojna, bo o tej porze dnia mało kto miał ochotę na spacer po błoniach. Wrzesień w północnej Anglii nigdy nie był taki ciepły, jak mogłoby się chcieć.  
\- Ty też nie masz zbyt wielu znajomych, co? - zagadnęła w końcu Cat. Może nie zabrzmiało to zbyt grzecznie, ale uznała, że specyficznej osóbce obok niej takie ujęcie faktu raczej nie sprawi przykrości.  
\- To prawda – powiedziała równie powoli i cicho jak wcześniej – Tata tłumaczył mi, że to przez wstrętniki pospolite, ale ja uważam, że inni ludzie po prostu uznają mnie za dziwną.  
\- Tak uważasz? - zapytała Cat, przyglądając się mimice dziewczyny. Zdawała się nie odczuwać żadnej przykrości wynikającej z tego, o czym mówiła. - Mnie też nieraz uznają za dziwną. Ale ty chyba jesteś jeszcze dziwniejsza, nie?  
\- Mówią na mnie czasem Pomyluna – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, zaplatając na palec kosmyk włosów tak jasnych, że niemal białych.  
\- Fajnie cię poznać, Pomyluna. Jeśli chcesz, możemy się zaprzyjaźnić, chociaż ostrzegam, że mam pewne problemy z kontaktami międzyludzkimi. Mój braciszek może potwierdzić.  
\- Chcę bardzo, bardzo chcę – odpowiedziała, śmiejąc się w głos. - To najmilsza rzecz jaka mnie spotkała, odkąd Ginny Weasley pomogła mi z esejem z eliksirów – dodała, jakby to była najnormalniejsza informacja na świecie. Cat zdążyła już zaobserwować jej zwyczaj mówienia o ludziach pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem i uznała, że jest to całkiem urocze.  
\- Więc przyjaciółki – odpowiedziała Lunie. - Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie robiłam niczego tak pochopnie.  
\- To dobrze, pierwsze razy z reguły pamięta się na zawsze.  
Słońce powoli wznosiło się wysoko ponad jezioro, a po błoniach niosło się echo od stadionu Quidditcha, na którym niezmordowani miłośnicy miotły ćwiczyli już od piatej rano. Luna przejęła od niej patyka i zaczęła rysować księżycowe wzory naokoło dołka w ziemi, który Cat wykopała w czasie ich rozmowy. A potem obie rozeszły się w swoje strony, milczące i usatysfakcjonowane.

Popołudnie spędziła w pokoju wspólnym, zaczytana w opasłe tomiszcze wypożyczone z działu ksiąg zakazanych, na które miała chrapkę już od trzeciego roku, kiedy to wypatrzyła tytuł przez metalowe kraty torujące wejście do działu. W związku z tym pora obiadu nadeszła według niej zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, zmuszając ją do ukrycia księgi w dormitorium i zwleczenia się po tysiącach przeklętych schodów na sam dół zamku, do wypełnionej zapachem pieczeni i gwarą głosów Wielkiej Sali. Zjadła szybko i od razu wstała od stołu z zamiarem prześliźnięcia się niezauważona przez dopiero wchodzących do pomieszczenia uczniów. Na łóżku czekała ją przecież księga.  
Nie było jej to jednak dane. Zaraz po wyjściu przez wielkie, łukowe sklepienie na hol, znalazła się twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak Draconem, prowadzącym właśnie zażartą kłótnię z Pansy Parkinson. Może nawet zdziwiłaby się, że chłopak tak publicznie pozwala sobie okazać emocje, gdyby nie jego towarzyszka, znana z zamiłowania do robienia scen rodem wziętych z brazylijskich telenowel (których Cat wcale nie oglądała z Syriuszem po nocach, kiedy mieli zły humor i gigantyczną ochotę na lody czekoladowe z polewą malinową, o nie...!). Już chciała ich wyminąć, by nie przeszkodzić przypadkiem w tej spektakularnej sprzeczce piętnastoletnich kochanków, na którą tylko czekały wszystkie szkolne plotkary, kiedy usłyszała swoje imię. Przystanęła więc i bardzo powoli odwróciła się, prawą dłonią odnajdując odruchowo kieszeń z różdżką.  
\- Co jest, gołąbki? - zapytała spokojnie, wpatrując się w zadyszaną parę. Z jej lewej strony ktoś roześmiał się niskim głosem na takie określenie, a kiedy obróciła głowę w bok, zobaczyła Blaisa Zabiniego stawiającego zakłady z Nottem.  
Malfoy spojrzał na nią jak na skończoną idiotkę, co dziwnym trafem spowodowało, że właśnie tak się poczuła. Czyżby coś przeoczyła? A może się przesłyszała i żadne z nich wcale nie wykrzyczało przed chwilą jej nazwiska?  
\- Ogłuchłaś, Potter? - zapiszczała na nią Parkinson, a jej policzki poczerwieniały, jeszcze bardziej upodabniając ją do małego mopsa. _O ile to w ogóle możliwe_ , zachichotała złośliwie. - I co cię znowu tak cieszy, co?  
Cat postanowiła z gryfońską odwagą przyjąć na klatę wyzwanie, jakie właśnie rzuciło jej pod nogi życie i najzwyczajniej w świecie zapytała:  
\- Przepraszam, ale chyba się trochę zamyśliłam. Wydawało mi się, że któreś z was mówiło moje imię?  
Blaise z lewej strony już się nie powstrzymywał. W jednej sekundzie gruchnął śmiechem tak głośnym i zaraźliwym, że mały tłumek zgromadzony wokół rozgrywającej się właśnie sceny podążył jego śladem i hol wypełnił się echem chichotów. Kąciki ust Cat zadrgały złośliwie, ale ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się i wbiła wzrok w Pansy.  
\- Więc o co chodzi?  
Dziewczyna zadrżała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i bez ostrzeżenia puściła się pędem w stronę schodów prowadzących do lochów. Draco powiódł za nią wzrokiem, lecz kiedy zniknęła w ciemnych wnętrznościach zamku, wzruszył jedynie ramionami i machnął dłonią, jakby przepędzał natrętną muchę.  
Uczniowie zaczęli powoli rozchodzić się w stronę Wielkiej Sali czy na błonia, odbębnić poobiedni spacer.  
\- Zjeżdżajcie stąd póki możecie – warknął Draco w stronę niedobitków, sam również udając się na obiad sztywnym, jakby niepewnym krokiem.  
W holu, oprócz Cat, pozostał jedynie Blaise i Teodor.  
\- Nie boicie się pozostać sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu z taką zdrajczynią krwi, jaką jestem? - zapytała, robiąc dwa kroki w ich stronę i pokazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby, jakby im groziła. Ciemnoskóry chłopak roześmiał się po raz kolejny.  
\- Nikt z nas nie ma cię za zdrajczynię krwi. Prawdę mówiąc, większość uznaje cię po prostu za _totalną_ pomyłkę.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego z nagłym zakłopotaniem.  
\- Chodzi o to, że nikt z nas nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego z takim mózgiem nie trafiłaś do Slytherinu. - sprostował delikatnie Teodor, poprawiając na ramieniu swoją torbę z ładnej, błyszczącej skóry.  
\- Też czasem zadaję sobie to pytanie. - dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, świadomie powtarzając swoje słowa z rana. Dlaczego każdy widział ją gdzie indziej? Coś z nią było nie tak poza tym, że była szczęśliwą posiadaczką niedorozwiniętego brata-histeryka?  
\- W każdym razie przeoczyłaś moment, w którym Draco mówił Pansy, że _nawet_ _ty_ masz ładniejsze włosy od niej i z tego powodu powinna się w końcu zamknąć i dać mu spokój. Bo wiesz, od rana zadręczała go pytaniami o swoje włosy.  
Dziewczynie przed oczami stanął odwieczny i powszechnie znany wróg Pansy numer jeden, Hermiona. _No, w takim wypadku znalazły właśnie wspólny temat. Kto wie, jak bardzo może zbliżać do siebie ludzi troska o własne włosy?_  
\- O. To... miłe? - odpowiedziała jednak niepewnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Nie przyklejaj mu epitetów, które nie idą z nim w parze. Chociaż znając Draco, najprawdopodobniej był to zaowalowany komplement – Blaise mrugnął do niej, po czym podniósł z ziemi swoją torbę z wielką naszywką przedstawiającą białego wilka, po czym skierował się prosto do Wielkiej Sali. Teodor ruszył tuż za nim, jakby nie do końca pewny, jak się zachować.  
\- Cześć – mruknęła im na odchodnym, przekonana, że i tak nie usłyszą. A nawet jeśli, byli ślizgonami. Sam fakt, że z nią rozmawiali, był zadziwiający.

Pół godziny później, po raz pierwszy od dawna Cat stanęła przed lustrem w dormitorium na dłużej niż minutę. Chwilę przyglądała się swojej drobnej budowie i bladej skórze, a potem potrząsnęła głową. Jej krótko ścięte włosy ( _jeszcze słyszała w głowie przerażony głos Syriusza: "Cathy, kotku, one sięgają ci do ramion! Są krótsze od moich, na śmierdzące gacie Merlina!"_ ) były czarne jak smoła i zdecydowanie układały się, jak chciały. Pod tym względem wcale nie różniły się od włosów Harry'ego.  
\- Naprawdę są ładne? - rzuciła pytanie w eter, przeczesując je palcami.  
O szyby zaczął bębnić pierwszy jesienny deszcz. _Może jest odpowiedzią,_ pomyślała, chowając lustro z powrotem za błękitny parawan w róże.


	5. Rozdział IV

Następny tydzień nauczyciele postanowili wypełnić po brzegi nauką, tak, że nawet Cat została zmuszona do zatopienia się w podręcznikach. Klasa piąta od samego początku okazała się być intensywnym szkoleniem przygotowawczym przed SUMami, czającymi się pod terminem "koniec roku szkolnego" niczym żądny krwi drapieżnik. Poniedziałek przyniósł im esej z transmutacji i niespodziewaną kartkówkę z astronomii, wtorek intensywną powtórkę z zaklęć, środa zaś esej z eliksirów i sprawdzian z historii magii. Choć to ostatnie nie było co prawda zbyt wymagające; wystarczyło jedynie mieć pewną dozę umiejętności robienia ściąg kompaktowych. Cat jednak wolała zdawać wszystko samodzielnie, nawet jeśli równałoby się to gorszą oceną. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że jej średnia z tego przedmiotu nie jest zbyt wygórowana i nie przeszkadzało jej to. Zresztą, żadne z jej rodziców nie było geniuszem w tej dziedzinie, więc po kim miałaby odziedziczyć gen _słuchania Binnsa z zaciekawieniem_? Nie każdy mógł być Hermioną Granger czy Percym Weasleyem!  
Do odbębnienia została jedynie Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, na której nie miała jeszcze okazji się pojawić, ponieważ profesor Flitwick zwolnił ją z wtorkowych dwóch godzin pod pretekstem pomocy przy prezentacyjnej lekcji zaklęć dla pierwszego rocznika. Choć była prawie pewna, że chodziło mu jedynie o wypytanie ją, jak jej idą najnowsze próby łączenia eliksirów z zaklęciami. Zdaje się, że był tego niesamowicie ciekawy i kiedy mu odpowiadała, z rozentuzjazmowania poczerwieniały mu kanciaste końce jego goblinich uszu. Ale o sposobie nauczania Umbridge niestety słyszała już trochę. Jak się mogła spodziewać, dużo negatywów wypłynęło z ust Harry'ego, choć i tak nie udało mu się pobić bliźniaków Weasley, którzy skarżyli jej się na tą _lukrowaną ropuchę_ , jak ją nazwali, już od wczorajszego przedpołudnia.  
Jednak jeśli chodzi o pozostałe przedmioty, szybko znudziły ją podstawowe informacje z podręczników. W związku z tym, postanowiła zajrzeć na chwilę do Pokoju Życzeń. Choć jedno z drugim miało pozornie tyle wspólnego, ile Ron z taktem, Cat wiedziała, czego powinna szukać. Otóż pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego znalazła tam cztery regały zastawione z góry na dół książkami skradzionymi, wyniesionymi pospiesznie, ukrytymi, zabazgranymi czy nielegalnymi ( _Dziś, a jak było wtedy, gdy je chowano? To pozostawało niezmiernie ciekawą kwestią._ ). W głowie utkwił jej jeden tytuł i całe wakacje pluła sobie w brodę, że nie pomyślała przed wyjazdem z zamku, by zabrać go razem ze sobą. Cóż, może dzięki temu jej wrzesień stanie się choć trochę bardziej interesujący?

Z zamiarem jak najszybszego przekonania się o tym ruszyła korytarzami w dół, w kierunku południowej części siódmego piętra. Kiedy jednak weszła na jedne z wielu ruchomych schodów poczuła, że nie wszystko jest do końca w porządku. Szybkie rozeznanie się w sytuacji i zorientowała się, że jak najbardziej ma rację. Ten zamek miał w zwyczaju zmienianie kierunków pewnych kondygnacji, owszem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by schody poruszały się samowolnie w górę! Cat jednym sprawnym ruchem zacisnęła w dłoni różdżkę, przywierając do barierki w pozycji obronnej, której nauczył ją Syriusz przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Nikogo jednak nie było widać, a schody wciąż i wciąż sunęły do góry jednostajnym tempem. Mogła wyraźnie zaobserwować zdziwione twarze portretów mijanych po drodze i złośliwy uśmieszek Krwawego Barona, który mignął jej gdzieś pomiędzy siódmym a ósmym piętrem. Jak na złość, nigdzie nie było widać żadnego nauczyciela, ani chociaż ucznia. Cóż, mogła się tego jednak spodziewać – była jedną z niewielu osób, które właśnie miały okienko w lekcjach z powodu swoich niezbyt wielkich chęci uczęszczania na wróżbiarstwo.  
Jej niepożądana wycieczka skończyła się dopiero, gdy z głuchym tąpnięciem dotarła na sam szczyt głównej klatki schodowej. Tuż przed nią znajdowały się jedne z niewielu drzwi w tym zamku, których jeszcze nigdy nie udało jej się przekroczyć, niezależnie od tego, jaką miała na to ochotę. Przez parę sekund po prostu stała w miejscu, w którym wyrzuciły ją schody i przyglądała się dwóm kamiennym gargulcom, których miny wyrażały dumę i pogardę jednocześnie. Dopiero po chwili niewidzialna klamka w drzwiach szczęknęła i jej oczom ukazał się dobrze znany jej staruszek w fioletowej szacie i spiczastym kapeluszu zakończonym złotym piórkiem, stojący na dole krętych, marmurowych schodków.  
Cat odkaszlnęła i, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy mężczyzny, powiedziała:  
\- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze?  
\- To zależy, moja droga Catherine, co się w ciągu takiego dnia stanie, a także czyj to będzie dzień. - odpowiedział jej staruszek, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Uwadze Cat nie umknął fakt, że zwrócił się do niej pełnym imieniem ani to, że jedną dłoń trzymał uparcie schowaną w kieszeni przepastnej szaty.  
\- Po co pan mnie tutaj sprowadził, jeśli mogę spytać? - zapytała najbardziej uprzejmym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. Cokolwiek miałoby się przecież wydarzyć, i tak była już na straconej pozycji.  
\- Och, drogie dziecko, ten zamek skrywa wiele tajemnic i nie każda z nich zależna jest od dyrektora. Kto wie, może właśnie schody poprowadziły cię właśnie tutaj, bo w jakiś sposób wiedziały lepiej, gdzie powinnaś się teraz znajdować? No, a w takim razie nie będę się chyba sprzeciwiał tak staremu i rozumnemu budynkowi, prawda? Może wejdziesz na chwilkę do mojego gabinetu? Jestem pewien, że nie zabiorę ci wiele z twojego cennego czasu, zaledwie parę minutek.  
Cat skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i ruszyła za mężczyzną, już podążającym w górę schodków. Wiedziała, że nie ma za wielkiego wyboru – może i propozycja była rzucona uprzejmie i z tym uroczym uśmiechem dobrego dziadziusia, jednak fakt, że dyrektor nawet nie poczekał na jej odpowiedź, by ruszyć do środka, mówił sam za siebie. Gdy przekroczyła drzwi u szczytu schodków, zatrzymała się na moment. Mężczyzna już siedział za biurkiem i cierpliwie dał jej chwilę, by oswoiła się z nowym widokiem. Cat słusznie podejrzewała, że nie ona pierwsza stała tutaj z bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, a on musiał się już do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić. Po chwili jednak odchrząknął, sprowadzając ją na ziemię.  
Stawiając sztywne kroki, stanęła po chwili przed wielkim, pozłacanym biurkiem i spojrzała na proste krzesło z ciemnego drewna, na które zapraszającym gestem wskazywał jej dyrektor. Jak mogła się domyślać, mebel był dużo niższy od tego, który używał Dumbledore i w założeniu miał sprawiać, że dana osoba czuła się bardziej jak na przesłuchaniu niż na rozmowie twarzą w twarz. Cat postanowiła zachować się impertynencko i nie skorzystać z tej niemej propozycji. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z różdżką i machnęła nią kolistym ruchem. Krzesłu w jednej chwili nóżki wydłużyły się niemal dwukrotnie, wyrosły mu również podłokietniki, a oparcie samo obiło się miękkim, beżowym materiałem, łudząco podobnym do zamszu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem i wdrapała się na nie, niwelując znaczącą różnicę wzrostu. Dumbledore utkwił z przyganą wzrok w jej oczach, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zamierzał przewiercić ją nimi na wylot. Okulary połówki zsunięte miał na sam czubek nosa i Cat przeleciało przez myśl, że być może używa ich tylko jako przykrywki - po to, by ludzie nie patrzyli bezpośrednio w te jego tak nienaturalnie błękitne, że niemal białe oczy. Po chwili poczuła, że coś zimnego i delikatnego niczym mgiełka dotyka jej umysłu. Znała to uczucie bardzo dobrze. Nie na darmo od najmłodszych lat Syriusz uczył ją i Harry'ego zawiłych technik legilimencji i oklumencji, a także wszelkich przydatnych w tym celu rodowych wskazówek Blacków. Nie odrywając oczu, skupiła się i momentalnie wzniosła jedną z wielu barier umysłu, które wypracowała przez lata. Zauważyła, że staruszek mrugnął kilkakrotnie, jakby zaskoczony, jednak po sekundzie już na powrót uśmiechał się promiennie. Gestem dającym do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało, wyciągnął w jej stronę opakowanie cytrynowych dropsów, które pojawiły się jakby znikąd w jego pomarszczonych dłoniach.  
\- Może dropsa? - zagadnął, potrząsając cukierkami.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – odparła sucho, opierając się wygodnie o transmutowane przez siebie krzesło, po czym utkwiła w nim wzrok z wyczekiwaniem. Mężczyzna momentalnie pojął jej intencje, niemal w jednej chwili poważniejąc. Odłożył dropsy, jednak na palce tej samej dłoni zakręcił sobie końcówkę brody, jakby potrzebując coś miętosić w trakcie rozmowy.  
\- A więc, Catherine, jak pewnie wiesz, miałem ostatnio dość ciekawe spotkanie z twoim bratem bliźniakiem.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, lecz nic nie odpowiedziała. Dyrektor kontynuował.  
\- Miałem zamiar kontynuować te spotkania w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Jako dziecko możesz oczywiście nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, jednakże są one niezmiernie ważne i prowadzić mogą do zaskakujących wniosków. Pewne sprawy mogą okazać się... łatwiejsze do rozwiązania. Od moich spotkań z Harrym może zależeć więcej, niż podejrzewasz. Twój brat zdawał się doskonale to pojmować, kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieliśmy. Coś jednak musiało zmienić jego nastawienie, ponieważ dzisiaj – zauważ, że w dość krótkim czasie od ostatniego spotkania – z niewiadomych przyczyn odmówił przyjścia do mnie.  
W tym momencie mężczyzna przerwał i odwrócił głowę w bok, udając nagłe zainteresowanie swoim śpiącym na pozłacanej żerdzi feniksem. Cat musiała użyć wszystkich swoich pokładów samokontroli, żeby również nie spojrzeć w tamtą stronę i nie zacząć studiować z uwagą zwierzęcia, które tak ją interesowało, a którego nigdy wcześniej nie miała szansy zobaczyć na żywo. Dyrektor jednak wyraźnie czekał na jej odpowiedź, a ona nie miała pojęcia, jak dokładnie powinna zareagować, by wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji. _Och, ten starzec jest mistrzem manipulacji. Gnanie ludzi w ślepą uliczkę musi mieć opanowane do perfekcji od dłuuugich lat_ , pomyślała, zaciskając palce nerwowo na różdżce, aż pobielały jej kłykcie.  
\- Cóż, może mój brat doszedł do wniosku, że te spotkania nie będą dla niego równie... postępowe jak dla pana?  
Jej pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, a parę portretów starych dyrektorów na ścianie za biurkiem zaczęło prychać z dezaprobatą na tak nietypowe zachowanie uczennicy. _Niesłychanie aroganckie jak na dziewuchę!_ – doleciał ją oburzony głos portretu Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. _Ciekawe co by powiedział, gdyby zorientował się, że jestem tą samą chrześnicą Syriusza, która gwarzyła do niego parę lat temu w bibliotece domu przy Grimmauld Place, a on, zachwycony, uczył ją wypowiadania rodowych zaklęć?_ Na tą myśl zdusiła w sobie chichot i poprawiła się na fotelu, czekając na odpowiedź dyrektora.  
\- Wydaje mi się, panno Potter – odpowiedział, płynnie przechodząc z _Catherine_ na _panno Potter_ , co również nie umknęło jej uwadze - ...że jednak ktoś mógł w tym Harry'emu dopomóc. A to byłaby przecież wielka szkoda, wielka szkoda! Żeby zmarnować taką szansę... - westchnął w typowo starczy sposób, kładąc podbródek na opartych o blat biurka rękach. Jego długo broda rozsypała się po stole, przykrywając co ważniejsze dokumenty, a Cat stwierdziła, że to w żaden sposób nie może być przypadek. Po kolejnej niezręcznej chwili pełnej milczenia, odezwała się.  
\- Zdaje się, że mój brat sam potrafi o siebie zadbać, a nawet jeśli nie, to doskonale zajmują się nim jego prawni opiekunowie. Nie wiem więc, dlaczego odbywa pan tę rozmowę ze mną, a nie z nimi. W każdym razie, jeśli jest to wszystko, po co mnie pan wezwał, to może już pójdę. Zdaje się, że kradnie pan kolejne minuty mojego cennego czasu, o którym mówił pan wcześniej. Lekcja transmutacji, na której powinnam być obecna, zaczyna się.. - tu spojrzała znacząco na zegarek na swoim lewym nadgarstku - ...za trzy minuty i dwadzieścia sekund. Obawiam się, że nie zdążę dojść do klasy, a nauczyciele, których pan zatrudnia, raczej nie tolerują spóźniania się.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na nią uważnie znad okularów połówek ( _po co on je w ogóle nosił?_ ) i pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Tak, tak. Obawiam się, że ma pani rację. Chyba powinna pani już stąd wyjść. - w jego głosie bez trudu dało się słyszeć stalowe nuty, a pomarszczone usta w żaden sposób nie układały się już w łagodny uśmiech. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że weźmie pani sobie moje... rady... do serca. Pani zachowanie... wypadałoby, by uległo pewnej zmianie. Niektórym osobom należy się szacunek, nieprawda? Tym razem nie odejmę żadnych punktów, jednak radzę sobie to przemyśleć. A teraz żegnam.  
\- Do widzenia, panie dyrektorze. - odpowiedziała mu spokojnie. Kiedy wstała z krzesła, mebel w jednej chwili zamienił się we wcześniejsze siedzisko, wydając z siebie drewniany jęk. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi i wyszła na kręte schodki, nie rozglądając się dookoła. Nie chciała dawać Dumbledore'owi pretekstu do zatrzymania jej tu choćby minutę dłużej, choć z drugiej strony zawartość jego regałów czy feniks Fawkes na żerdzi kusiły ją niemiłosiernie... Przeskakując po trzy stopnie, w ciągu jednej chwilki znalazła się na dole i wypadła zza drzwi, żegnana pełnymi dezaprobaty pomrukami kamiennych gargulców strzegących wejścia.

Tym razem, zmierzając do klasy transmutacji, postanowiła nie korzystać z żadnej kondygnacji schodów, która mogłaby się poruszyć. Znała wystarczająco dużo tajnych  
przejść, by pojawić się przed drzwiami klasy dużo szybciej i w zdecydowanie mniej stresujący sposób.

oOo __

 _Łapo,_  
 _dyrektor wezwał mnie dziś do siebie._  
 _Lusterka o 20.30? Postaram się zjeść szybciej kolację._  
 _Twoja Cathy_

 _Cathy,_  
 _kotku, jasne! Co ten pokręcony staruch znowu wymyślił?_  
 _I nie waż mi się nie zjeść kolacji! Pamiętaj, że mam swoje wtyki, więc mnie nie oszukuj!_  
 _Łapcia_

oOo

Według planu lekcji po transmutacji, na którą spóźniła się zaledwie odrobinkę, miała OPCM. Zanim jednak dotarła do klasy, przeżyła dość niespodziewane i wyjątkowo bolesne zderzenie czołowe z Nevillem, pędzącym na łeb na szyję wgłąb korytarza. Chłopak odbił się od niej i zatoczył na posąg Hugona Niesprawiedliwego, wywracając ją na ziemię. Jego spruta lekko na szwie torba rozerwała się do końca i wypadające z niej rzeczy rozsypały się po podłodze, tworząc tor przeszkód dla innych spieszących się uczniów. Cat wstała szybko, klnąc pod nosem, i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Neville'a, by pomóc mu wstać. Chłopak postanowił jednak zrobić to na własną rękę, dość nieporadnie gramoląc się spomiędzy pootwieranych książek i wygniecionych pergaminów. Wciąż przepraszając ją pod nosem, zaczął zbierać obiema rękami wszystkie swoje rzeczy i upychać je do rozwalonej torby. Cat westchnęła i po raz kolejny tego dnia wyciągnęła różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Machnęła nią i w jednej sekundzie jego torba sama się zaszyła, a rzeczy powlatywały do jej środka, układając się równo.  
\- D-dzięki, Cat! I jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam... profesor Umbridge po prostu... no... kazała mi iść do dormitorium po coś i sama rozumiesz...  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Nev – mruknęła, podając mu wciąż leżącą na ziemi, lecz już pięknie naprawioną torbę.  
\- I za to też... ogromne dzięki. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby to był ktoś inny. - chłopak zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok, przerzucając torbę przez ramię.  
\- Pewnie przepraszałbyś dłużej – odpowiedziała zwyczajnie i uśmiechnęła się do niego. - A tak właściwie, to czego potrzebujesz z dormitorium?  
\- Innego pióra... to ma zły wymiar według nowych wymogów Ministerstwa. - Cat rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumieniem, ale Neville wyglądał, jakby wcale nie żartował. Gwizdnęła cicho i wsadziła rękę do torby, szukając czegoś. Moment później wyciągnęła ją i podstawiła chłopakowi pod nos.  
\- Masz – powiedziała – to może być?  
\- Hmm... dzięki stokrotne! To powinno jej się spodobać.  
W chwili, gdy to mówił, w zamku wybrzmiał dzwon na lekcje, odbijając się donośnym echem od kamiennych ścian. Obydwoje ruszyli w stronę klasy OPCMu, prawie biegnąc przez pustoszejący powoli korytarz.  
\- Wiesz, tamto pióro dostałem od wujka na urodziny...  
\- Jestem pewna, że na każdej innej lekcji będziesz mógł go używać, Neville. Chodź, już jesteśmy spóźnieni!

oOo 

_Łapo,  
musimy przełożyć lusterkowanie.  
Pierwsza lekcja OPCMu i dostałam szlaban od Umbridge. Harry też, pewnie zaraz do Ciebie napisze, bo jest zbulwersowany. Jest prawie tak, jak przewidywał Re, tylko dwieście razy gorzej. Wyobraź sobie, że próbowała wmówić nam, że śmierć Cedrika była nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, a Harry ma przewidzenia i manię wielkości! O ile co do tego drugiego bym się czasem zgodziła, to tym pierwszym mnie nieźle wnerwiła, nie powiem. Poza tym zamierza uczyć przedmiotu bez posługiwania się różdżką, bo to przecież takie niebezpieczne w naszym wieku... Formułki, formułki, formułki, a to wszystko przepisywane ręcznie do zeszytu przez całą lekcję. Myślałam, że puszczę pawia. Już się nie mogę doczekać ciągu dalszego na szlabanie.  
Nie wiem, o której nas puści, więc moja wstępna propozycja na rozmowę to jutro o 16.00. Powinnam być już po obiedzie. Co Ty na to?  
Twoja Cathy_

 _PS Ona i Dumbledore stanowiliby naprawdę idealny duet, gdyby nie grali w przeciwnych drużynach._

 _Cathy,_  
 _kotku, powiedziałbym, że moja krew, ale James by się obraził. W każdym razie jesteście dziećmi huncwotów, więc to było do przewidzenia. Pamiętaj tylko, że wszystko, czego dowie się ta kobieta, trafi od razu do uszu Ministra. Trzymajcie się na szlabanie i nie dajcie się wpędzić w kozi róg._  
 _Co do rozmowy, to jutro o 16.00 niezbyt, ale 16.30 już wchodzi w grę._  
 _Łapa_

 _PS1 Nie opuszczaj posiłków, bo ci urwę głowę, jak wrócisz do domu._  
 _PS2 Remus przeczytał mi Twój list przez ramię, więc przekazuję Ci jego słowa:_  
 _CZY ONA ZWARIOWAŁA, powiedz jej, żeby uważała na Umbridge, HARRY MA TRZYMAĆ JĘZYK ZA ZĘBAMI, napisz to dużymi literami, a Cat ma się nie wymądrzać, bo nie dam jej tego przepisu na magdalenki, które tak bardzo jej smakowały w niedzielę przed wyjazdem. Niech się trzymają i jutro dadzą znać, KONIECZNIE!_

 _Łapo i Remusie,_  
 _zgoda na wszystko. Tylko nie obarczajcie mnie odpowiedzialnością za mojego histerycznego brata._  
 _Kocham Was._  
 _Cat_


	6. Rozdział V

Pojawili się przed drzwiami Umbridge równo o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej. Nie musieli długo czekać. Zdążyli jedynie wymienić między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zanim w pustym korytarzu rozgległ się cichy skrzyp metalowych zawiasów, a zaraz po nim uprzejme chrząknięcie. Cat spojrzała na kobietę, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Jej spódnica w kolorze pudrowego różu była idealnie zaprasowana w kant, a brzuch opinała wyraźnie zbyt ciasna marynarka w odcieniu fuksji. Całości dopełniała łososiowa apaszka okręcona kilkakrotnie wokół pokrytej pierwszymi zmarszczkami szyi.  
Umbridge spojrzała na rodzeństwo przed nią, bardzo usilnie starając się patrzeć z góry. Jej niski wzrost jednak nie pozwolił jej na to, musiała więc zadowolić się jedynie zirytowanym spojrzeniem z równego poziomu.  
Po upływie paru sekund chrząknęła ponownie.  
Cat odchrząknęła również, jakby w odpowiedzi, a Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Dobry wieczór? - mruknął półgębkiem, a policzki poczerwieniały mu lekko, jak zawsze, gdy się czymś stresował czy denerwował.  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor Umbridge. To miał pan z pewnością na myśli, czy nie, panie Potter?  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor Umbridge. - odpowiedział, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Cat dźgnęła go niemal niezauważalnie palcem, dając do zrozumienia, żeby nie robił z siebie pajaca i nie wkurzał się już od pierwszej sekundy. Nieważne, jak bardzo ona sama miałaby ochotę pobawić się z tą kobietą w kapryśnego ucznia i złośliwego nauczyciela, wiedziała, że brat w mig pojmie, o co chodzi. Dla ich własnego dobra powinni zachowywać się zgodnie z wszelkim prawem, czy to państwowym, czy szkolnym. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, by Minister Magii otrzymał chociaż jedną więcej negatywną informację o ich zachowaniu. Nie po tym, co zdarzyło się podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego i zaraz po nim.  
\- A ty, młoda damo?  
\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor Umbridge – odpowiedziała, z kamienną miną spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. Kobieta zdawała się czerpać satysfakcję ze strachu i wściekłości uczniów, więc nie miała zamiaru dać jej teraz tej możliwości.  
\- Tak lepiej, prawda? - nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wpuściła ich do swojego gabinetu. Cat musiała zamrugać parokrotnie, by upewnić się, że to, co widzi nie jest snem. Harry po jej prawej stronie wygladał na równie zszokowanego, co ona. Gabinet, jeszcze w zeszłym roku należący do fałszywego Alastora Moody'ego, urządzony był w typowo dziewczęcy sposób. A raczej – _skrajnie, fanatycznie, dziewczęco, dziecięco różowy!_ , pomyślała z oburzeniem Cat, wciąż mając w pamięci gołe kamienne ściany i podłogę zagraconą tysiącem fałszoskopów i magicznych urządzeń szpiegowskich. Teraz szare kamienie zostały pociągnięte jasnoróżową farbą, a na niej, w równym rzędzie, wisiało paręnaście kolekcjonerskich talerzyków z ruchomymi podobiznami kotów o przeróżnych gabarytach i maściach. Tryskająca zadowoleniem Umbridge usiadła za biurkiem na obitym – a jakże! - różowym aksamitem fotelu, a im wskazała dwa identyczne, drewniane krzesełka i biurka, rodem wyjęte z publicznej szkoły podstawowej mugoli. Cat, która miała już niestety z tą instytucją trochę do czynienia, niemal jęknęła. Doskonale pamiętała miesiąc, kiedy pewna podstawówka w Dolinie Godricka postanowiła rościć sobie prawa do jej edukacji, powołując się na powszechny obowiązek uczęszczania do szkoły. Dla własnego spokoju musiała przemęczyć się w niej przez trzy tygodnie, zanim Remus załatwił pozwolenie od Ministra na użycie czarów niezbędnych do przekonania dyrektorki o braku jej słuszności. Ten czas jednak na zawsze pozostał w jej pamięci jako jeden z gorszych koszmarów nocnych.  
Dość szybko poszła jednak w ślady Harry'ego, siadając na wskazanym miejscu. Nie chciała niepotrzebnie narażać się na kolejną naganę.  
Umbridge machnęła różdżką, a na jej biurku w jednej chwili zmaterializowała się porcelanowa filiżaneczka z herbatą z mlekiem i cukiernica. Nie zwracając na nich uwagi, kobieta bardzo powoli zabrała się za wsypywanie cukru do napoju. Przy trzeciej łyżeczce Harry postanowił chrząknąć, dając jej znak o ich obecności w gabinecie. Ta jednak zignorowała go z nieporuszonym wyrazem twarzy, mieszając cukier w filiżance. Cała sytuacja byłaby dla Cat naprawdę niesamowicie irytująca, gdyby nie kot perski z talerzyka na ścianie, wiszący tuż nad głową Umbridge, który postanowił właśnie wyczyścić sobie te okolice futerka, do których zazwyczaj słońce nie zagląda. Dziewczyna w milczeniu wskazała bratu wzrokiem to zjawisko, a ten poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. W tej samej chwili Umridge machnęła różdżką raz jeszcze, a tuż przed ich nosem pojawiły się dwie czyste kartki i pióra.  
\- Ponieważ obydwoje dostaliście karę za coś troszeczkę innego, będziecie pisać inne zdania – zaćwierkała w końcu słodkim głosem, podnosząc do ust filiżankę z herbatą. Wzięła jednego łyka i skrzywiła się lekko, odstawiając ją z powrotem na spodeczek. Następnie sięgnęła raz jeszcze po cukiernicę stojącą na biurku i dosypała jeszcze jedną łyżeczkę cukru. _Czwartą! Zagadka jej szczupłej talii rozwiązana_ , pomyślała złośliwie Cat.  
\- Pana Pottera proszę o pisanie zdania 'Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw'.  
\- Ile razy? - wydusił z siebie Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Aż wystarczająco... wsiąknie. Dam panu znać. A pani, panno Potter, będzie pisać zdanie 'Nie będę kłamać i niepotrzebnie wymądrzać się'. Troszkę dłuższe, ale czy nie na tym właśnie polega kara?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej, więc w milczeniu skinęła głową i pochyliła się nad kartką, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na nią więcej. W tym samym momencie zorientowała się, że czegoś jej jednak na biurku brakuje. Szybko spojrzała na Harry'ego, sprawdzając, czy jemu również. Harry odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem. A potem odezwał się:  
\- Pani profesor... pani profesor Umbrigde, nie mamy na ławkach atramentu.  
\- Och, moi drodzy, atrament nie będzie wam potrzebny. - jej głos zdawał się wyrażać jeszcze więcej satysfakcji niż przedtem. Myśli Cat pogalopowały do przodu w tempie Syriusza pędzącego na kolację. Pióro bez atramentu? Dawało to właściwie tylko dwie możliwości... Mogło to być ulepszone pióro samopiszące, ale to z oczywistych przyczyn odpadało, poza tym, o ile dobrze się orientowała, nie pojawiło się jeszcze w sprzedaży. Lecz mogło być to również pióro wieczne ( _a czarodzieje pod terminem 'wieczne' rozumieli naprawdę to, co on oznacza, więc..._ ). Kiedy to do niej dotarło, momentalnie odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego. Było już jednak za późno.  
\- Auć! - syknął, po raz trzeci pisząc zadane mu zdanie.  
\- Nie pisz dalej! - syknęła Cat, po czym z rozmachem odsunęła się na swoim małym krzesełku i wstała, patrząc na Umbridge z rosnącą wściekłością.  
\- Panno Potter, niech pani usiądzie. Proszę się mnie słuchać, nie chce pani przecież nieopatrznie zasłużyć na przedłużenie swojej kary, prawda? - zapytała śpiewnie kobieta, luzując palcem apaszkę na szyi.  
\- Nie, to pani musi mnie posłuchać! Nie obchodzi mnie, że jest pani nauczycielem wyznaczonym z gestii Ministerstwa. Nikt, nawet pani, nie jest upoważniony do łamania prawa. A _to_ – wskazała oskarżycielskim gestem na dłoń swojego brata, pokrywającą się powoli czerwonymi wybroczynami, a także leżące tuż obok na blacie biurka pióro - ... to jest łamanie prawa! Pióra wieczne zostały zakazane przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów już osiemdziesiąt dwa lata temu!  
\- Oj oj oj, panno Potter – zacmokała kobieta, również wstając ze swojego krzesła – Chyba znów nieco zapędziła się pani w naginaniu rzeczywistości do własnych zachcianek, prawda? To jest kara za kłamstwo, a kłamstwo, moja droga, jest jednym z najgorszych wykroczeń przeciwko prawu. Jestem przekonana, że Korneliusz... to znaczy Minister Knot, z entuzjazmem przychyliłby się do mojej decyzji.  
\- Ale prawo, na szczęście, nie opiera się na niczyich domysłach. Może być pani pewna, że Minister dowie się o tym wykroczeniu i to nie z pani ust. - odparowała Cat błyskawicznie, zamaszystym krokiem podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając je szeroko.  
\- Ale to ja jestem tu nauczycielem! Masz obowiązek mnie słuchać! Mnie! - krzyknęła nagle kobieta, drżącą dłonią wymierzając w jej stronę różdżkę. Zanim Cat zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, w jej stronę pomknął dobrze jej znany, fioletowy promień. W ostatniej chwili ukucnęła, chowając się za blatem biurka.  
- _Expelliarmus!_ \- usłyszała po swojej lewej stronie głos Harry'ego. Czując się bezpieczniej, wstała i szarpnęła go za rękaw. Wypadli za drzwi, zamykając je w biegu prostym zaklęciem.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na siódmym piętrze, dokładnie przed miejscem, w którym powinien znajdować się Pokój Życzeń. W tym momencie Cat dziękowała gorąco w duchu Syriuszowi i Re, którzy powiedzieli jej o nim już parę lat temu. Przeszła szybko tam i z powrotem trzy razy, powtarzając w myślach _'miejsce do rozmowy przez kominek, miejsce do rozmowy'._ Poskutkowało niemal natychmiastowo, a oni w pośpiechu przecisnęli się przez mniejsze niż zazwyczaj drzwi, które zniknęły sekundę po tym, jak obydwoje znaleźli się w środku.  
\- Prawie mi szatę przytrzasnęło! - mruknął Harry, opadając na przepastny fotel stojący tuż obok wejścia. - Co to było?  
\- To było, Harry, zło. Równie niebezpieczne jak polityka, albo Voldemort.  
\- Cat! - jęknął, wciąż jeszcze dysząc po biegu – Nie dramatyzuj! Wciągnęłaś mnie tu, żeby zafiukać do domu?  
\- No. Dzięki za tamtego _Expelliarmusa_. - odpowiedziała, podchodząc do gigantycznego paleniska tuż przed nimi.  
\- Do usług. Merlinie, ta baba chciała rzucić na ciebie _Cruciatusa_ , czy mi się tylko wydaje?  
\- Chciała. Całkowity brak profesjonalizmu, nie? Forest Hill cztery.  
Płomienie rozjarzyły się fioletowym blaskiem, by już po chwili ukazać fragment wnętrza minimalistycznej kuchni. Harry podniósł się z fotela i z głośnym westchnięciem uklęknął przy kominku.  
\- Suń się – mruknął do siostry i tak jak ona wsadził głowę w płomienie.  
\- Syriusz?! - krzyknął, krztusząc się popiołem - ...Remus! Jesteście tu?!  
\- Cicho bądź przez chwilę – warknęła Cat, rozpychając się łokciami w palenisku. Już po chwili jej ręka znajdowała się wewnątrz kuchni, celując różdżką w sufit. - _Reveille. -_ szepnęła - To powinno pomóc.  
Sekundę później z góry dało słyszeć się głośny huk i oburzony krzyk, a następnie głośny tupot. Drzwi walnęły w ścianę i na progu kuchni stanął wyraźnie wściekły Syriusz. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła, w ręce również dzierżąc różdżkę.  
\- Re, gdziekolwiek się chowasz, wiedz, że nie ujdzie ci to na sucho – warknął zachrypniętym od snu głosem – To, że ty tak późno kończysz pracę nie znaczy, że mam się teraz zrywać! Przypominam, że mój zespół grał wczoraj koncert i naprawdę chciałbym to odespać, więc...  
Jego karcący wywód przerwało mu uprzejme chrząkniecie dobiegające z poziomu jego kostek. Słysząc to, w jednej chwili podskoczył i skierował wzrok w stronę kominka.  
\- O. - stwierdził, mrugając oczami – A wy co tu robicie?  
\- A, tak sobie wpadliśmy – powiedział Harry. Wyczucie w jego słowach ironii zajęło ich ojcu chrzestnemu ładne parę sekund. Dopiero po chwili potrząsnął głową by się obudzić, do złudzenia przypominając psa. Zaraz potem usiadł naprzeciw nich, krzyżując na podłodze bose stopy.  
\- Re jest w pracy – mruknął. - Zgaduję, że chcecie pogadać o szlabanie?  
\- No...  
\- Dokładnie. Chcemy, bo wiesz... wszystko byłoby naprawdę w porządku, gdyby nie taki jeden malutki szczególik...  
\- Co jej zrobiliście? - zapytał Syriusz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Przez moment wyglądał na święcie przekonanego, że jedyne, co mogło się stać, musiało mieć swój początek w ich wybuchowych charakterach.  
\- Przeceniasz nasz – odpowiedziała mu Cat, kiwając palcem.  
\- Raczej co ona zrobiła nam – wtrącił się Harry, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Momentalnie ściągnął na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.  
\- Co?!  
\- Kojarzysz wieczne pióra, nie? Te same, którymi twoja guwernantka zmuszona była pisać, gdy zrobiła coś nie tak... Te same, których używanie twoi rodzice tuszowali w Ministerstwie przez ostatnie pół stulecia...  
\- KAZAŁA WAM NIMI PISAĆ?!  
\- Harry był nawet skłonny to zrobić – Cat wyszczerzyła zęby, dając bratu solidnego kuksańca w bok. W odwecie Harry chciał sypnąć jej w twarz popiołem z dna kominka, ale tylko zabrudził podłogę w domowej kuchni. Syriusz pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w nich z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale chyba tego nie zrobiliście, co? Mówcie! Zabiję ją, przysięgam, zarżnę ją jak pierwszego lepszego śmierciożercę!  
\- Przestań gadać, Łapo, to powiem ci więcej. - kiedy mężczyzna zacisnął usta, kontynuowała – Nie tylko kazała nam nimi pisać, ale kiedy odmówiłam, postanowiła pobawić się w pierwszą damę sprawiedliwości i wymierzyć nam inną karę.  
\- _Cruciatus_ – zakończył za nią Harry.  
\- Nosz kurwa mać! - Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, przyciskając do skroni obie dłonie. W jednej wciąż trzymał różdżkę, z której posypały się złociste iskry. Włosy zaśmierdziały spalenizną.  
\- Łapo, włosy.  
\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!  
\- Pamiętaj, że wciąż jesteśmy dziećmi! Nie powinieneś przy nas przeklinać. - Cat uśmiechnęła się przymilnie, machając różdżką, by ugasić ten mini pożar. Nie zajęło to nawet sekundy, jednak Syriusz chwilę jeszcze poskakał w te i we wte, potrzebując najwyraźniej znaleźć jakieś ujście dla tego nagłego wybuchu wściekłości. W końcu jednak przeważyła w nim ciekawość i opadł znów na podłogę przed paleniskiem.  
\- Co było dalej? - zapytał już nieco spokojniej, lecz wciąż podniesionym głosem.  
\- Harry walecznie stanął w mojej obronie i popędziliśmy prosto do Pokoju Życzeń, żeby do was zafiukać. Koniec. No, może nie licząc jego dłoni. I jeszcze tego drobniutkiego fakciku, że obiecałam jej zawiadomić Ministra Magii o tym naruszeniu prawa... - odpowiedziała, podstawiając mu pod nos dłoń brata, pokrytą czerwonymi szlaczkami. Harry syknął i zaraz zabrał ją z powrotem, patrząc wściekle na Cat, która wzruszyła ramionami. Przecież trzeba było komuś powiedzieć. Znając życie, gdyby nie ona, Harry ograniczyłby się jedynie do Rona i Hermiony, którzy raczej by mu nie pomogli, poza pęczkiem dobrych rad wyspowiadania się Dumbledore'owi na dyrektorskim dywaniku.  
Na chwilę zaległa pomiędzy nimi cisza. Syriusz drapał się po brodzie końcówką różdżki, najwyraźniej myśląc o czymś intensywnie. Cat dla zabicia czasu wpatrywała się we wskazówki zegara nad stołem, wyraźnie wskazujące, że Remus jest w pracy, Syriusz w domu, a ona i Harry w kłopotach. W ciągu ostatnich lat taki układ stał się niemal stanem permanentnym. W końcu Harry jęknął.  
\- Łapo, trochę nas, jakby, bolą kolana. I łokcie. No wiesz. - wystękał. Syriusz machnął na niego ręką, uciszając na jeszcze parę sekund. W końcu wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i machnął, a z jej końca wyskoczył srebrzysty ryś, który pomknął prosto przez uchylone okno na zewnątrz. Cat na moment zadrgała powieka, kiedy po raz tysięczny przypomniała sobie historię tego patronusa; zmarłą w pierwszej wojnie miłość życia Łapy, a ich matkę chrzestną, Dorcas Meadows. Animag, która przybierała postać rysia. Żadne z pozostałej dwójki jednak tego nie zauważyło, a sam Syriusz odezwał się pewnym głosem, rozwiewając jej wspomnienie.  
\- Rzućcie teraz na siebie kameleona i biegiem do wieży. Nikt ma nie wiedzieć, że ze mną rozmawialiście. Będę tam z Remusem za... półtorej godziny. To czas, w którym Hedwiga doleciałaby do domu, prawda Harry? - chłopak kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.  
\- No. To chyba tyle. Napiszę wam potem, jak sprawy stoją, ale macie udawać, że nic nie wiecie. Rozumiemy się?  
\- Ay ay, kapitanie – zaśmiała się Cat - ...a co z ręką?  
\- Jaką ręką? A... z ręką. Spróbujcie wyciąg ze szczuroszczeta, chociaż to tylko ukoi ból, a nie uleczy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, masz ze dwie fiolki podkradzione z domu, co, mała?  
\- Ano, mam – mruknęła, wystawiając mu język za tę "małą". _Czy musi nawet w takiej chwili przypominać, że więcej nie urosnę?! Złośliwiec._ Syriusz w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się, doskonale wiedząc, co sobie o nim myśli. Ona natomiast z zadartym do góry nosem wyciągnęła głowę z kominka, ciągnąc brata za sobą.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak się rzuca kameleona? - zapytał zdezorientowany, otrzepując czarne od sadzy jeansy. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła go w czubek głowy, a następnie ten sam ruch wykonała na sobie. W jednej chwili oboje stali się niewidzialni.  
\- Wiesz, odkąd trafiliśmy do Hogwartu regularnie zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie jesteś w Ravenclawie. - dobiegł ją głos z prawej strony, a po chwili poczuła, że ktoś potyka się o jej nogę. Popychając go z powrotem do pionu, odpowiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym głosem:  
\- Ktoś w końcu musi cię ratować z opresji, droga damo.  
Przed zaklęciem łaskotek uratowała ją niewidzialność. Już po chwili przemykali się korytarzami w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, trzymając się za ręce dla bezpieczeństwa. _W sumie, jakby się tak głębiej zastanowić_ , pomyślała Cat, _może to rzeczywiście jest wytłumaczenie? Może jestem w Gryffindorze, bo czasem potrzebujemy się z Harrym tak mocno, że ta głupia Tiara to uszanowała?_

W Pokoju Wspólnym było gwarno i przytulnie. Mimo późnej pory, wielu uczniów wciąż siedziało przy stolikach, na kanapach i fotelach przy kominku lub pod ścianami, na kupach poduszek. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy drogę do dormitoriów zastąpili im Ron i Hermiona, zarzucając Harry'ego gradem pytań o szlaban. Ten momentalnie rozluźnił się i skierował w stronę wykuszu okiennego obitego miękkim materiałem do siedzenia, kiwając na Cat ręką. Dziewczyna westchnęła tylko i ruszyła dalej, do swojego pokoju, by gdzieś z podwójnego dna walizki wydobyć odpowiedni eliksir, o którym Harry zapomniał na śmierć, pogrążając się w rozmowie z przyjaciółmi.  
Chwilę później już mu go wręczyła i pożegnała się jak najszybciej, żywiąc jedynie gorące pragnienie udania się prosto do swojego łóżka. Kiedy jednak przechodziła obok portretu wiecznie śpiącego lwa indyjskiego, po raz kolejny w przeciągu paru ostatnich dni wpadł na nią Neville.  
\- Hej, Neville – uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. Chłopak odpowiedział jej nerwowym uśmiechem i potrząsnął ładnie wygrawerowanym, drewnianym pudełkiem, które trzymał w dłoniach. Cat przyjrzała się temu z zastanowieniem, a potem skierowała pytający wzrok z powrotem na chłopaka. - Tak sobie pomyślałem... czy nie chciałabyś, hmm, odstresować się po szlabanie? Wiem, że lubisz szachy...  
\- Słuchaj, Nev, przykro mi, ale raczej n... - słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, gdy dostrzegła jego pełen nadziei i oczekiwania wyraz twarzy. Pomyślała o swoim miękkim, zagrzanym przez skrzaty łóżku i pustym dormitorium, a potem znowu spojrzała w oczy Neville'a, a potem znowu na szachy i powiedziała – Wiesz, sumie to chętnie zagram.  
Uśmiech rozpromienił mu twarz, kiedy skierował się w stronę najbliższej wolnej kupki poduszek, potrząsając pudełkiem. Cat chcąc nie chcąc również tam podążyła, sadowiąc się pod ścianą tuż obok chłopaka.  
Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zdążyli rozegrać trzy partie, a Pokój Wspólny stał się taki cichy i prawie pusty. W pewnym momencie Neville uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział zwyczajnie:  
\- Nie grałem z nikim, od kiedy cztery lata temu mój wujek powiedział, że mnie wydziedziczy, kiedy przegrałem.  
Cat zamrugała parę razy ze zdziwieniem, gdy na myśl przyszła jej Luna wraz ze swoją cichą akceptacją wobec zachowania ludzi w stosunku do niej. _Czy wszystkie tak dobre osoby, które spotykam, muszą spotykać się z takim brakiem akceptacji? O co chodzi?  
_ Zamiast mizernej próby odpowiedzi na to pytanie, prostym gestem położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się.  
\- No to teraz masz z kim grać.  
Chłopak zarumienił się i zgarnął wszystkie figury, by po raz kolejny ustawić je w równe szeregi na planszy.  
\- Dzięki – szepnął. Potem obydwoje zamilkli, wciągając się w kolejną rozgrywkę.


	7. Rozdział VI

_**Od autorki:**_ _W tym rozdziale wykorzystuję fragmenty (głównie pojedyncze zdania) z książki, które oczywiście nie należą do mnie, a do pani J.K. Rowling. Ja je tylko pożyczam, nie mając na celu żadnej własnej korzyści oprócz satysfakcji!_

 _Ten rozdział jest sporo krótszy niż poprzednie, ze względu na matury nie miałam kiedy pisać. Jeżeli są tutaj jacyś stali czytelnicy, bardzo ich przepraszam. Niedługo pojawi się więcej rozdziałów, jednak na razie dałam radę stworzyć jedynie to. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie!_

* * *

Druga niedziela roku szkolnego okazała się pierwszym prawdziwie jesiennym dniem. Wiązało się to oczywiście z deszczem, wiatrem, szarym, kłębiastym niebem i powietrzem o wilgotności niemal przekraczającej sto procent. Przy stole gryfonów furorę robiła dziś Hermiona, której włosy stały dęba, nic sobie nie robiąc z zaklęcia prostującego, jakie biedna dziewczyna używała z niepowodzeniem każdego dnia. Gryząc tosta z dżemem pomarańczowym, Cat z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że dla niektórych zdawało się to być w jakiś sposób urocze czy może nawet pociągające. Taki na przykład Ron spoglądał na nią z ukosa, co chwilę sprawiając, że jej policzki czerwieniały. Albo siedzący parę metrów dalej Cormac McLaggen, ten to dopiero miał spojrzenie – jakby wszystkie dziewczyny przy tym stole myślały tylko o nim, a on miał to potwierdzone na piśmie. Dzisiejsza fryzura Hermiony widocznie nie tylko mu nie przeszkadzała, ale dodatkowo wzbudzała jego niebywałe zainteresowanie. A przecież zarówno w przypadku jednego chłopaka, jak i drugiego, prawdopodobnie nie chodziło o jej inteligencję.

Rozmyślania Cat zostały jednak szybko przerwane przez nadciągnięcie sowiej poczty, a poranne wiadomości 'Proroka Codziennego' szybko zburzyły jej beztroski spokój ducha, o ile można tak było nazwać stan nieustannego zainteresowania każdym ruchem profesor Umridge za stołem nauczycielskim (od piątkowego szlabanu kobieta nie odezwała się do nich ani słowem, jednak obserwowała ich bacznie, więc Cat postanowiła odwdzięczyć się jej tym samym. Cokolwiek powiedzieli jej wtedy Łapa z Remusem, musiało zrobić na niej wrażenie, jednak nie zamierzała przeoczyć żadnej, nawet najdrobniejszej zmiany w obecnym stanie rzeczy).

Dziewczyna złapała w dłonie kubek z kawą, założyła włosy za ucho i zaczęła kartkować gazetę. Zatrzymała się już na trzeciej stronie, z uwagą wpatrując się w mały druk na samym dole kolumny. WŁAMANIE W MINISTERSWIE. Po jej prawej stronie rozległ się przytłumiony okrzyk Hermiony ("Hej, spójrzcie na to!"), znaczący, że i ona już zauważyła.

Notka zwięźle opisywała sprawę Sturgisa Podmore'a, oskarżonego o włamanie do Ministerstwa, a właściwie do pomieszczenia opisanego bardzo rzeczowo jako 'supertajne'. Naprawdę, czarodziejscy dziennikarze albo nie znali pojęcia 'profesjonalność', albo mieli naprawdę dziwne poczucie humoru. Swoją drogą ciekawe było to, że, o ile dobrze pamiętała, Podmore należał do Zakonu Feniksa, wskrzeszonego z martwych tuż po Turnieju Trójmagicznym w czerwcu. Czy działał na zlecenie Dumbledore'a, czy był szpiegiem – w każdym razie swoim wyczynem zakwalifikował się na sześć miesięcy pobytu w Azkabanie. Cat poczuła dla niego nawet odrobinkę współczucia, tym bardziej, że podejrzewała, iż Hagrid, również się tam nie znajduje. Półolbrzym bowiem do tej pory nie pojawił się na terenie szkoły, a żaden z przyjaźnie do niej nastawionych nauczycieli nie chciał jej powiedzieć, dlaczego.

Szybko skończyła jeść śniadanie i siedziała na swoim miejscu, popijając wystygłą kawę. Nie do końca wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić, bo wszystkie prace i eseje już napisała, a poza tym czym może się zajmować człowiek w pierwszą niedzielę jesieni, w dodatku rano? Harry ramię w ramię z Ronem opuszczali właśnie Wielką Salę i prawdopodobnie mieli w planach trening Quidditcha, bo zaraz za nimi podążyło parę innych osób z drużyny, w tym Fred i George, machający ręką na Cat, jakby chcieli, by poszła za nimi. Cóż, a czy miała coś innego do zrobienia? Westchnęła głęboko i ruszyła ich śladem, zwijąjąc egzemplarz 'Proroka' w rulonik i wsadzając do kieszeni szaty.

Dogoniła ich w Holu, gdzie od otwartych na oścież drzwi wejściowych wiał zimny, mokry wiatr. Zarzuciła na głowę gruby kaptur i stanęła w rogu pomieszczenia, tyłem do źródła zimna, a tuż koło niej ustawili się bliźniacy.

\- Mógłbyś się troszeczkę przesunąć w prawo, George? Byłoby cudownie, wiesz, od tych drzwi tak wieje – wyszczerzyła się do niego najładniej jak umiała, jednocześnie przesuwając go dłonią we wskazanym kierunku. Rudzielec odwzajemnił szeroki uśmiech i zrobił, o co poprosiła, przysuwając się do niej nieco bliżej.

\- W końcu jesień, co nie? Wspaniała pora roku. Jezioro błota zamiast boiska, szaty przemoczone jak chusteczka do nosa Jęczącej Marty... – powiedział teatralnie rozmarzonym głosem, po czym mrugnął do niej.

\- Ale, ale! Zaciągnęliście mnie tutaj w jakimś celu, prawda? - naprowadziła ich na tor rozmowy, przerywając rudzielcowi – Jeżeli chodzi o to, co wam obiecałam, mogę zrobić to teraz. Akurat nie mam za dużo do roboty.

\- Swój człowiek – bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się w identyczny sposób, przybijając sobie piątkę ponad jej głową. - Ale tak się składa, że mamy do Ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę...

oOo

Cat spędziła wyjątkowo miłe popołudnie eksperymentując z bliźniakami w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy już w końcu wrócili z treningu w stanie bardzo mokrym i bardzo wymęczonym, ale zadowolonym. Chłopcom bardzo zależało na stworzeniu czegoś w rodzaju łajnobomby, ale wyłączającej swoje działanie na wybrane osoby. A przynajmniej na tego, kto je rzucał. Jak twierdzili, już zbyt wiele osób zostało niesłusznie obrzuconych odchodami, więc sprawą trzeba było zająć się dla dobra ogółu. Podobno nawet pracowali nad tym przez połowę wakacji, niestety jednak badania były często utrudniane przez przeszkodę w postaci wściekłej Molly Weasley. Cat wolała nie wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało. Jeśli zaś chodzi o ich dzisiejsze próby, to cóż, może nie szły zbyt pomyślnie, a oni już po pół godzinie śmierdzieli niczym ściółka ze stajni pełnej hipogryfów, ale za to nie bawiła się tak dobrze od... no, naprawdę od dawna.

Co zaś było istotne dla niej samej, to fakt, że dzięki tej nie wymagającej myślenia pracy miała trochę czasu na zastanowienie się nad informacjami, które sprzedali jej bliźniacy, a parę dni wcześniej także Draco Malfoy, czego znaczenia jednak wówczas nie zauważyła. Otóż jedno było pewne: szykowała się poważna reforma szkolnictwa, za którą stał najprawdopodobniej nie kto inny, a profesor Umbridge we własnej osobie. I choć te parę dni temu zbagatelizowała przytyk Draco, to dziś już nie było jej tak do śmiechu. Zastanawiała się, co też powie na to Dumbledore i jego Zakon Feniksa oraz jak daleko takie zmiany mogą się rzeczywiście posunąć. Ważną kwestią było także, czy Umbridge ma cokolwiek wspólnego z Voldemortem i jego sprawą, czy jest po prostu 'śmierdzącym wrzodem na gładkim tyłeczku społeczeństwa', jak to niedawno określił Syriusz. Bo jeśli okazałoby się, że Umbridge jest szkolną wtyką śmierciożerców, Cat bardzo by się niepokoiła. Oj, bardzo.

Razem z bliźniakami nie pojawili się na kolacji, ponieważ uznali, że po ich 'badaniach' prysznic będzie nieco rozsądniejszym pomysłem. Poza tym, wolała uniknąć pytań, które niechybnie padłyby ze strony Lavender Brown, w stylu: 'Czy Potter znalazła sobie w końcu chłopaka i czy przypadkiem nie jest ich dwóch I CZY przypadkiem nie nazywają się Fred i George'.

Dlatego gdy Ron dostał list od Percy'ego, siedziała właśnie przy stoliku w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego i jadła spóźnioną kolację zwędzoną dla niej z kuchni przez Freda. Siedziała na tyle blisko, by doskonale usłyszeć pewne fragmenty, które chłopak czytał na głos. Przy zdaniu dotyczącym Harry'ego ('wiem, że jest niezrównoważony i potrafi być gwałtowny') rozgryzła pomidora tak mocno, że czerwony miąższ wylądował jej na kolanie i połowie twarzy. Na Merlina, to naprawdę było zabawne. Doskonale zgadzała się ze zdaniem Percy'ego, chociaż ona wkładała w to dodatkowo całą siostrzaną miłość, jaką żywiła do Harry'ego. Zdecydowanie nie pasował jej jednak ton listu i sposób, w jaki Weasley wyrażał się o Umbridge – jakby to ona była dyrektorem Hogwartu i w jej gestii leżało zarządzanie szkołą. Jeżeli nawet on, bliski współpracownik Ministra, mówi o niej w taki sposób, to coś musi być na rzeczy.

Nie mogła zrobić za wiele, ale i tak złośliwy głosik w jej głowie szepnął jej słówko lub dwa. Pół godziny później Hedwiga już leciała w stronę obecnej kwatery Percy'ego, radośnie niosąc mu niewinny liścik od siostry 'szalonego Wybrańca'. Wiedziała, że Remus pewnie by tego nie pochwalił. Nazwał by to zastraszaniem, oczywiście. Jednak na szczęście nie tylko on ją wychowywał, miała w sobie coś z Syriusza, na pewno. A czego wujek Re nie widzi, tego mu nie żal, prawda?

oOo

 _Teraz działamy sami. Co to znaczy? Nie pomaga nam Ministerstwo ani żadna organizacja. Nie wspiera nas Zakon Feniksa, choć jego działalności nasi rodzice poświęcili parę ostatnich lat życia. Nie oznacza to jednak, że od razu w pierwszym rozdziale swojej książki skarżę się na to. Raczej chodzi mi o przedstawienie wam, nie zorientowanym w sprawie, jak się aktualnie sprawy mają. Działamy na własną rękę, sprawnie przeskakując przez przeszkody rzucane nam pod nogi przez tych, którzy kreują się na dobrych i sprawiedliwych. Dajemy sobie radę, jednak nie zbawimy kraju we czwórkę – rodzeństwo „wybrańców" i dwójka ich opiekunów. Do tego potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.  
Kiedy tamtego Halloween zostaliśmy osieroceni, znalazła się jeszcze jedna osoba, która chciała wyrządzić nam nieodwracalną krzywdę. Osoba powszechnie znana i poważana. Dyrektor szkoły Hogwart i Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, Albus Dumbledore. Choć twierdził, że jego działania miały za zadanie niesienie pomocy, przez długie lata milczał, zapytany, dlaczego nie przybył do Doliny Godryka pół godziny wcześniej. Ten czarodziej bowiem wiedział, że Voldemort szykuje się do napaści na nasz dom. Nie zareagował jednak, pozwalając, jak sądził, na jedne z wielu morderstw dokonywanych podczas tamtej wojny. Nie przewidział jednak tego, że ja i Harry przeżyjemy. Gdy ta wieść dotarła do niego, postanowił jak najszybciej przejąć nad nami opiekę. Miało się to odbyć oczywiście nieprawomocnie, a my mieliśmy zostać rozdzieleni – ja umieszczona w domu mugolskiej ciotki, nienawidzącej magii, a Harry miał dostać się pod opiekę samego Dumbledore'a. Zastanawiało go oczywiście, co sprawiło, że dwójka dzieciaków przeżyła. Musiał to zbadać. Do tego byliśmy mu potrzebni. W szczególności mój brat, oczywiście, a to za sprawą wyróżnienia, jakie na niego spadło. Voldemort chciał przecież tylko jego. Nikt o tym nie wie, ale ja pamiętam to wyraźnie, kiedy zbliżają się do mnie dementorzy – Voldemort krzyczał, głośno i wyraźnie: „Odsuń się, głupia… chcę tylko chłopca… chłopca!".  
Do tego wszystkiego nie dopuścił jeden z trójki najlepszych przyjaciół mojego ojca, Syriusz Black. Gdyby nie on, eksperyment trwałby nadal. Dzięki niemu mieliśmy jednak szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, które współtworzył wraz z Remusem Lupin, kolejnym z Huncwotów.  
Dziś jednak wszystko się zmienia. Możliwe, że tego nie wiecie, bo Ministerstwo tuszuje tą wiadomość jak tylko może. Jednak Lord Voldemort powrócił. Nie wierzcie ani tym, którzy wam mówią, że to niemożliwe, ani tym, którzy z zapałem przyznają, że to prawda. Nie słuchajcie tych, którzy karzą wam się nie poddawać strachowi. To dotyczy nas wszystkich. Musicie zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Musicie się bać. Tym razem nie uratuje was dwuletnie rodzeństwo w małym domku na prowincji – wszyscy musicie chwycić za różdżki. Ponieważ ja wypisuję się z odpowiedzialności zbawiania tego kraju. Jednak jeżeli sami zapragniecie stanąć do walki, pomogę wam, jak mogę. Nic jednak nie obiecuję. Mam piętnaście lat, Harry ma piętnaście lat. Wyobraźcie sobie was samych w tym wieku, wasze dzieci. Oczekiwalibyście od nich tego, czego oczekujecie od nas?  
Możemy wam pomóc. Jednak nie przychodźcie do nas z poleceniem od Ministerstwa, nie przychodźcie do nas, powołując się na przyjaźń z Zakonem Feniksa. Jeżeli chcecie stać przy naszym boku, przyjdźcie sami, ale ze szczerą chęcią pomocy. Najpierw jednak przeczytajcie do końca, co chcę wam objaśnić. Każdy powinien znać prawdę. To się wam należy. _


	8. Rozdział VII

_**Od autorki:**_ _W tym rozdziale wykorzystuję fragmenty (głównie pojedyncze zdania) z książki, które oczywiście nie należą do mnie, a do pani J.K. Rowling. Ja je tylko pożyczam, nie mając na celu żadnej własnej korzyści oprócz satysfakcji!_

 _Tym razem rozdział jest już raczej normalnej długości. W końcu mam trochę czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad dalszym rozwojem sytuacji, choć powrót do pisania po maturach nie był najłatwiejszy. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogorszyłam i rozdział Wam się spodoba._  
 _Komentujcie, komentujcie, a będę wiedziała, co robię źle i postaram się to poprawić! Zresztą, pewnie sami wiecie, że jakaś pochwała od czytelnika raz na jakiś czas podnosi na duchu i motywuje do dalszej pracy jak nic innego!_

* * *

Następny wtorek był tym, który odsłonił przed Cat tajemnicę dziwnego zachowania Draco Malfoya i listu Percy'ego, a dokładnie tego fragmentu, w którym z niemal nabożną czcią wyrażał się o profesor Umbridge.  
Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że została zerwana z łóżka o godzinie, którą niektórzy nazywają poranną, jednak dla większości jest ona jeszcze zdecydowanie częścią nocy – to znaczy o piątej. Sprawcą tego wszystkiego był Remus, który postanowił skontaktować się z nią bez chwili zwłoki przez lusterko. Z przyjemnego snu o lecie i lataniu na miotle nad lasem dookoła ich domu wyrwał ją natrętny głos powtarzający w kółko jej imię. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że wcale nie jest u siebie w domu, a to, że słyszy głos swojego wujka, wcale nie powinno być takie oczywiste. Z trudem otwierając oczy, wyciągnęła spod poduszki lusterko i przysunęła je sobie przed twarz. Ujrzała w nim całkowicie rozbudzonego Remusa, ubranego już w garnitur z emblematem Ministerstwa Magii na piersi.  
\- Co jest? – chciała zapytać, ale z jej gardła wydobył się jedynie trudny do zidentyfikowania pomruk.  
\- Masz założone zaklęcia przeciw podsłuchowe? – rzucił na powitanie, a gdy kiwnęła twierdząco głową, kontynuował – Wybacz, że zrywam cię o tej godzinie, ale zaraz muszę być w Ministerstwie. Wezwali mnie na proces wilkołaka złapanego w pobliżu Hogsmeade. W każdym razie, nie o to chodzi, chociaż prawdę mówiąc i ta sprawa mnie martwi. Wiesz, powiedziałbym, że moja wiadomość zwali cię z nóg, ale jak widzę jeszcze na nich nie stanęłaś.  
Cat uśmiechnęła się krzywo, pocierając pięściami oczy.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknęła ponuro - Mów lepiej, o co chodzi, zanim znowu zasnę.  
\- Knot porwał się na zarządzanie Hogwartem zamiast Dumbledore'a. Zawiesił część jego przywilejów i stworzył nową funkcję wśród grona pedagogicznego, nazwał to Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu – Remus wymówił tą nową nazwę w taki sposób, że dokładnie słychać było wielkie litery na początku słów - Zgadnij, kto nim będzie.  
\- Niee, proszę, tylko nie ta ropucha – ziewnęła dziewczyna, do której powaga sytuacji jeszcze nie dotarła z pełną siłą.  
\- Cóż, ropucha czy nie, ale Inkwizytorem jest Umbridge. Coś czuję, że będziecie mieć przechlapane.  
\- No co ty? – odpowiedziała już bardziej świadomie, krzywiąc się na wyobrażenie czekających ją męczarni – W każdym razie dzięki, że dajesz znać.  
\- Pewnie podadzą to do wiadomości w jakimś dekrecie, ale wątpię, żeby ktoś przekazywał to jasno i wyraźnie dzieciakom. Także na razie nie rozpowiadaj tego, Catie.  
\- Jakbyś mnie kiedykolwiek przyłapał na plotkach – sarknęła, podsuwając się w łóżku do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Parokrotnie, z Syriuszem… - odpowiedział Remus, a w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka rozbawienia.  
\- Ale to zupełnie co innego, Re! – oburzyła się Cat, przypominając sobie, jak tuż przed wyjazdem do szkoły Remus przyłapał ją na obgadywaniu z Syriuszem najprzystojniejszych żyjących rockmanów. Kolor, jaki przybrały wówczas jej policzki, był jednym z piękniejszych odcieni czerwieni, jakie widziała.  
– A ty przypadkiem nie spieszysz się do pracy? – wyszczerzyła złośliwie zęby, na co mężczyzna mruknął coś pod nosem, w pośpiechu odłożył lusterko i pożegnał się, rozłączając kontakt między nimi.  
Dziewczyna przez chwilę usilnie próbowała znów osunąć się w ciepłe ramiona Morfeusza, jednak nie udało jej się to. Raz obudzona, pozostawała zazwyczaj obudzona do końca dnia. Tym razem również tak było, więc Cat wstała w końcu z łóżka, wzdychając nad swoim ciężkim losem rannego ptaszka. Szybkie odwiedziny w łazience pozwoliły jej stwierdzić, że człowiek śpiący cztery godziny (wczoraj położyła się o pierwszej) naprawdę nie wygląda jak królowa balu. Gęsia skórka na jej ciele spowodowała, że Cat ubrała się wyjątkowo szybko w luźne jeansy i gruby beżowy sweter, po czym usiadła na łóżku, nie wiedząc, co robić dalej. Nie miała ochoty na pisanie swojej książki - czuła się trochę zbyt zdenerwowana tym, co może zastać dzisiaj w szkole po zmianie, jaką zakomunikował jej Remus. Różnice mogły być naprawdę ogromne, choć z drugiej strony wszystko mogło pozostać niezmienione. Zależało to oczywiście od władzy, jaka rzeczywiście została powierzona Umbridge i od tego, jak silny jest Dumbledore i jak dużą część tej nadchodzącej katastrofy jest w stanie zatrzymać.  
W końcu postanowiła wyjąć z kufra jakąś lekką książkę i zejść do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie dzięki wielkiemu kominkowi było zdecydowanie cieplej niż w jej dormitorium. Z końcem jesieni zazwyczaj zaczynała zamarzać w tym zamku przesiąkniętym wilgocią na wskroś.

Parę minut później już sadowiła się na wytartej kanapie stojącej najbliżej ognia, którą zazwyczaj okupowali siedmioroczni uczniowie zakuwający do OWUTEMów, albo Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili delektowania się ciszą panującą w pomieszczeniu zorientowała się, że nie jest to cisza idealna. Ktoś jeszcze był tu oprócz niej. Spokojny, lekko chrapiący oddech wskazywał na to, że ten ktoś najzwyczajniej w świecie śpi. Cat wstała z kanapy i ostrożnie rozejrzała się dookoła.  
Na jednym z foteli stojących pod rzędem okien siedział Neville. Głowa opadła mu na ramię, a po podwiniętych kolanach zsuwał się otwarty podręcznik do transmutacji. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i delikatnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Hej, Nev – powiedziała cicho. Gdy nie zareagował, powtórzyła nieco głośniej:  
\- Neville.  
Chłopak otrząsnął się i podniósł głowę, a książka z plaskiem opadła na kamienną posadzkę. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią niewidzącym wzrokiem, aż w końcu rozbudził się wystarczająco, by zorientować się, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje.  
\- O kurczę – zachrypiał – Która jest godzina?  
\- Wpół do szóstej rano. Zasnąłeś tu wieczorem czy wstałeś wcześniej, żeby się pouczyć?  
Chłopak potarł twarz swoimi szerokimi dłońmi, by się rozbudzić i wstał z fotela, rozprostowując ramiona. Był sporo wyższy od niej i gdy to robił, Cat miała wrażenie, że obok niej wyrasta nagle drzewo o bardzo ludzkich kształtach. Zachichotała, ale zaspany chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Dopiero gdy poprzeciągał się wystarczająco, odpowiedział na jej pytanie.  
\- Masz rację, wstałem wcześniej. Ale to było chyba za wcześnie… Mam kłopot z tą transmutacją, którą przerabialiśmy ostatnio, a McGonnagall dzisiaj będzie z tego odpytywać i... no wiesz, chciałem powtórzyć… Ale wczoraj wieczorem byłem w szklarniach, bo Sprout prowadzi dla paru osób takie dodatkowe zajęcia i właśnie wczoraj…  
\- Neville – przerwała mu Cat – Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do lekcji. Mogę ci w tym pomóc, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Naprawdę? – jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia – A ty też nie chciałaś się teraz czegoś pouczyć?  
\- Nie, zeszłam tu po prostu poczytać. Wiesz, jak raz się obudzę, to potem już nie mogę zasnąć. A wzięłam akurat z domu ciekawy mugolski kryminał. Lubisz może Stephena Kinga?  
\- Yyy – mruknął Neville, przestępując z nogi na nogę – Wiesz, ja z mugolskiej czytam głównie poradniki zielarskie.  
\- Jak będziesz chciał, to ci pożyczę.  
\- Okej. Nigdy jeszcze nie czytałem żadnego kryminału – odpowiedział, wyglądając na nieco zawstydzonego.  
\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz – wyszczerzyła się do niego i ruszyła w kierunku kanapy przy kominku, machając ręką na chłopaka, który podążył za nią, uprzednio podnosząc z podłogi swój podręcznik.  
\- To z czym konkretnie masz problem? – zapytała, opadając na poduszki wysiedziane przez pokolenia gryfonów. Neville usadowił się tuż obok niej, ziewając prawie tak szeroko jak uśmiechali się Weasley'owie.

Pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem lekcji Cat skończyła tłumaczyć Nevillowi transmutację. Na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali zeszli razem, jako jedni z pierwszych uczniów, i zajęli swoje zwyczajowe miejsca przy końcu stołu. W milczeniu pili z ciężkich, ceramicznych kubków swoje ulubione poranne napoje (Cat jak zwykle czarną kawę, której Neville nie cierpiał – nade wszystko wolał zieloną herbatę) i obserwowali, jak do Sali powoli schodzą się zaspani uczniowie i nauczyciele. Gdy większość już siedziała na swoich miejscach, a śniadanie trwało w najlepsze, przez sklepione okna wleciała chmara sów niosących listy i poranną pocztę. Jeden z lśniących puchaczy opadł na talerz Cat, pozostawiając na nim mokre ślady ptasich łapek. Na dworze od paru dni nieprzerwanie padał zimny, jesienny deszcz.  
Dziewczyna grzecznie podziękowała ptakowi za przesyłkę z prenumeratą i gdy ten odleciał, rozłożyła przed sobą gazetę. Sekundę później omal nie opluła się kawą, gdy na stronie tytułowej zobaczyła wielkie zdjęcie uśmiechającej się obłudnie profesor Umbridge. Umieszczony pod nim tytuł głosił:

MINISTERSTWO CHCE ZREFORMOWAĆ  
SYSTEM EDUKACJI  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE PIERWSZYM  
W HISTORII  
„WIELKIM INKWIZYTOREM"

\- O ja cię… - szepnął Neville, zaglądając jej przez ramię w gazetę.  
\- No – mruknęła ponuro Cat, zaczynając czytać przydługi artykuł.  
Sama informacja o nowym urzędzie wprawdzie jej nie zaskoczyła, bo była jej wiadoma już rano, jednak nie spodziewała się artykułu na ten temat. I to w dodatku na tytułowej stronie Proroka! Gazety, którą czyta prawie każdy czarodziej w tym kraju! Ministerstwo musi być naprawdę pewne siebie, że pozwala rozgłaszać informację o tak poważnych reformach w szkole, które wprowadziło bez zgody, a nawet wiedzy rodziców i opiekunów. Tego Remus nie przewidział... W gruncie rzeczy jednak zgadzała się z niektórymi sądami przedstawionymi przez twórcę artykułu ( _„…Albus Dumbledore, były Najwyższy Niezależny Międzynarodowej Organizacji Konfederacji Czarodziejów i Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu, nie jest już w stanie kierować prestiżową szkołą w Hogwarcie.")_ , choć niekoniecznie nazwała by swoją szkołę „prestiżową". Prawdą jednak było, że niektóre posunięcia dyrektora były bądź co bądź podejrzane i zdecydowanie kontrowersyjne. Może nie te akurat, które wymieniał Prorok ( _„…zatrudnienie w charakterze nauczycieli półolbrzyma Rubeusa Hagrida i pomylonego eks-aurora, „Szalonookiego" Moody'ego."),_ jednak to, co właśnie wprowadzało Ministerstwo – to znaczy rozszerzanie władzy Umbridge, wątpliwej pedagożki – również wzbudzało jej niepokój. Sama nie wiedziała, co może być gorsze i chyba na razie wolała sobie tego nie wyobrażać.  
W zamyśleniu wzięła kolejny łyk kawy, która okazała się już całkiem zimna, co spowodowało, że skrzywiła się i wstała od stołu. Śniadanie zresztą i tak dobiegało już końca. Tuż obok Neville postanowił uczynić to samo co ona i również wstał, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Cat uśmiechnęła się do niego i oboje ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. _To chyba pierwszy rok w tym zamku,_ pomyślała, _kiedy towarzyszy mi ktoś inny niż Harry czy, raz na długi czas, Fred i George. Czy może Gred i Forge, jak postanowili się ostatnio nazywać._ Nie wiedziała do końca, jak się powinna zachować w takiej sytuacji – bycia czyimś przyjacielem – i czy powinna być przesadnie miła, czy po prostu zachowywać się „jak ona". Po chwili zastanowienia uznała jednak, że będzie się po prostu zachowywać tak, jak zwykle. W końcu zdawało się, że chłopak, tak jak i Luna jakiś czas temu, polubił ją za to, jaka jest, a nie za to, jaka powinna być. Uśmiechnęła się na tą myśl. Zrobiła to jednak na swoje nieszczęście, bo w ostatniej chwili zauważyła czyjąś bluzę, porzuconą nieszczęśliwie na środku korytarza i padła jak długa, rozciągając się jak dywanik prosto pod nogami Draco Malfoya.  
\- No, no – cmoknął chłopak, jak zwykle teatralnie przeciągając samogłoski – A kogo my tu mamy?  
\- Malfoy, ten tekst przestał być zabawny już na pierwszym roku – mruknęła, podpierając się rękami i wracając do pionu przy pomocy wyciągniętego ramienia Neville'a.  
\- Właśnie, daj sobie spokój – dorzucił hardo jej nowo zdobyty przyjaciel, choć poczuła, że ręka, za którą wciąż go trzymała, lekko mu się trzęsie.  
\- Patrzcie – teraz Malfoy podniósł głos, zwracając się do grupki ślizgonów, z którą tu przyszedł – Mała Potter najwyraźniej znalazła sobie w końcu obrońcę innego niż jej niewydarzony braciszek!  
\- Nie jestem _mała_ – syknęła wściekle dziewczyna, wolną rękę bardzo powoli wsuwając pod szatę, gdzie przy pasku do spodni trzymała przytroczoną różdżkę – I nie mów tak o Harrym, bo to zakrawa na hipokryzję. W końcu… spójrz sam na siebie. Poza tym, tylko ja mam prawo tak o nim mówić! – zakończyła, dumnie unosząc podbródek.  
Blondyn przez moment wyglądał, jakby miał się zapowietrzyć, a stojąca po jego lewej stronie Pansy Parkinson pisnęła zupełnie jak mysz. Policzki miała zaczerwienione i Cat pomyślała, że to śmieszne – w końcu o gryfonach mówi się, że nie potrafią trzymać emocji na wodzy, a tu proszę! Ślizgońska prowodyrka czerwieni się na sam widok osób, których, lekko mówiąc, nie darzy sympatią. Z kolei stojący po drugiej stronie Malfoy'a Zabini wyglądał, jakby w tym sporze był raczej bezstronny, poza tym zrobił swoją twarzą coś, co na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent było mrugnięciem do Cat. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, a potem znów spojrzała na Blaise'a z niemym pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nikt nic nie zauważył, lecz ona była pewna, że do niej mrugnął.  
Jednak w tym momencie znów odezwał się przywódca tej dziwnej grupki, musiała więc przestać wpatrywać się jak durna w Zabiniego i powrócić do konwersacji.  
\- Nie powinnaś bardziej się bać, Potter? W końcu zaraz Wielki Inkwizytor odwiedzi twoją lekcję. Nie martwisz się, że spóźnienie ucznia na jego pierwszą godzinę będzie odnotowane raczej negatywnie?  
Cat zdziwiła się, bo kompletnie nic nie wiedziała o tym, że Umbridge ma zamiar wizytować lekcje. Nie okazała tego jednak, za to odpowiedziała mu z ironią:  
\- Zdaje się jednak, że to ty powinieneś się martwić. Nie ma z tobą twoich otyłych przyjaciół, a obstawa złożona z histerycznej panienki i znudzonego Zabiniego raczej nie zapewni ci bezpieczeństwa.  
\- A co niby miałoby mi zagroziii… - nie zdążył wypowiedzieć swojej kwestii do końca, ponieważ Cat w końcu wyciągnęła skrywaną pod szatą różdżkę i w ułamku sekundy użyła na blondynie najsilniejszego upiorogacka, na jakiego było ją w tej chwili stać. Włożyła w niego całe swoje serce i naprawdę żałowała, że nie mogła zobaczyć do końca jego efektów, ponieważ w korytarzu rozległ się odgłos dzwonu oznaczającego koniec przerwy i Neville gwałtownie pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę klasy do transmutacji, a może po prostu jak najdalej od miejsca sprzeczki. Cat poddała się temu pomysłowi z ochotą, bo kątem oka zdążyła zauważyć zbliżającego się korytarzem Filcha z groźnie wyglądającą miną i miotłą w dłoni.

Jakby tego było mało, okazało się, że ich lekcję transmutacji rzeczywiście odwiedziła Umbridge w stroju nieco bardziej różowym niż zazwyczaj, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Cat jednak miała wrażenie, że wszystko w niej było dzisiaj _bardziej_ niż zwykle – kolor różowy, złośliwość, ignorancja, obłuda i uwielbienie dla Ministra Knota. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego był fakt, iż McGonnagall wspaniałomyślnie odpuściła klasie (a więc i Neville'owi) dzisiejsze przepytywanie, nie wspominając o tym ani słowem. Prowadziła po prostu lekcję z materiału, z którego powinna i wszystko mogłoby być na swoim miejscu, gdyby ktoś tylko przymknął raz jedno, raz drugie oko i nie widział krępej kobiety w różu, przechadzającej się między ławkami i wścibsko zaglądającej do notatek uczniów.  
Cat z ogromną przyjemnością przemilczała ta godzinę, manewrując wzrokiem tak, by nie skrzyżować przypadkiem wzroku z _tą wielką ropuchą_. Niebiosa chyba również były przychylne temu pomysłowi, ponieważ kobieta postanowiła chyba omijać nie tylko ją, ale i Harry'ego. _I całe szczęście_ , pomyślała. _Nie żeby coś, ale on naprawdę już by się nie powstrzymał, gdyby ta wiedźma się do niego przyczepiła._ Jednak ku jej wielkiej uldze, cały ciężar konwersacji z Wielkim Inkwizytorem ( _naprawdę wielkim_ , pomyślała Cat, patrząc na okrągłe nogi wciśnięte w lśniące półbuty) wzięła na siebie McGonnagall, która wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę przeżyć naprawdę poważne załamanie nerwowe. Jej charakterystyczny tik, polegający na szybszym mruganiu prawym okiem, nasilił się, przez co miało się wrażenie, że profesorka za chwilę wybuchnie niczym tykająca bomba. Jednak ton jej głosu pozostał twardy jak stal i lodowaty, a gdy po raz kolejny zganiła nim Umbridge jak zwykłego uczniaka, Cat poczuła dumę z przynależności do domu tej kobiety. Naprawdę, w takich momentach ani trochę nie wątpiła w swoją gryfońską duszę!  
Po raz pierwszy w jej życiu dzwonek zabrzmiał dla niej jak niebiańska muzyka, taka z mnóstwem pucołowatych aniołków na chmurkach i archaniołami grającymi na trąbkach do wtóru chórowi odśpiewującymi wzniosłe „Hallelujah". Gdy sobie to wyobraziła, niemal parsknęła śmiechem prosto w twarz Haley, swojej współlokatorce, z którą siedziała w ławce na transmutacji. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z miną, która wskazywała na wyraźne zdegustowanie jej zachowaniem, po czym złapała torbę i szybko wycofała się z klasy.  
Zresztą, sekundę później i Cat porwał prąd uczniów wychodzących z Sali jak najspieszniej się dało. W drzwiach skinęła głową Neville'owi, któremu już wcześniej udało się wydostać z pomieszczenia i który już ruszał w kierunku klasy historii magii, którą mieli następną. Chciała go dogonić, ale nie zdążyła nawet porządnie poprawić torby na ramieniu, kiedy czyjaś dłoń zamachała jej przed twarzą z wyraźną intencją zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.  
\- Hmpf? – zapytała Cat, podnosząc w zdumieniu głowę. Tuż przed sobą natknęła się na parę rozbawionych oczu, wpatrujących się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Posiadaczka oczu nie była wiele wyższa od niej, co ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko, więc od pierwszej chwili wzbudziła jej sympatię (ponieważ Cat była raczej niską szatynką, z reguły nie była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do długonogich blondynek).  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, po czym wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń gotową do uścisku jej ręki.  
\- Gratulacje – powiedziała głosem z przyjemną, naturalną chrypką. Cat uścisnęła jej dłoń, która została silnie ściśnięta i potrząśnięta stanowczo.  
\- Dzięki – mruknęła, prostując się nieco. – Tylko, jeśli mogłabym zapytać… za co?  
\- Za tego upiorogacka, którego użyłaś na Malfoy'u, oczywiście. Naprawdę jeden z lepszych, nie ma co. A mówię ci to ja, Ginny Weasley, Królowa Upiorogacków w tym sezonie i nie tylko.  
\- Ach, o tym mowa – Cat uśmiechnęła się szeroko na wspomnienie przerażenia, jakie jej zaklęcie wymalowało na twarzy blondyna – W takim razie czuję się zaszczycona, że dostąpiłam zaszczytu gratulacji z ust królowej.  
Obydwie dziewczyny roześmiały się głośno, przesuwając się nieco w bok, by uciec przed wyjątkowo zbitą grupką puchonów pędzących na lekcje tak gorliwie, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.  
\- Masz teraz jakieś lekcje? – zapytała Ginny, gdy podniecone rozmowy i tupot oddaliły się już nieco.  
\- Nie mam. To znaczy mam historię magii, czyli właściwie nie mam... – Cat była w tej zadziwiającej mniejszości uczniów, która wolała uczyć się historii na własną rękę z podręczników i książek, zamiast zasypiać na przydługich wykładach Binnsa, który i tak wszystkim zawsze wpisywał obecność - A dlaczego pytasz?  
\- W takim razie zapraszam cię na małe babskie spotkanie – słysząc słowo „babskie", Cat mimo woli skrzywiła się, jednak Ginny machnęła lekceważąco dłonią tuż przed jej nosem.  
\- Babskie, ale nie w sposób, w jaki to sobie wyobrażasz – odpowiedziała, puszczając jej oczko – Zresztą, sama zobaczysz. Wystarczy, że będziesz na mnie czekać na szóstym piętrze przy gobelinie z taką całkiem gołą driadą i faunami.  
\- No dobra – odpowiedziała powoli Cat, w myślach kalkulując szanse wykręcenia się z całej tej farsy, w której środku właśnie się znalazła. _Chociaż z drugiej strony_ , pomyślała, _to jest młodsza siostra Greda i Forge'a. Może warto zaryzykować i przełamać swój wyuczony introwertyzm._ – Tylko kiedy?  
\- Za osiem minut – mruknęła Ginny i zanim Cat zdążyła się obejrzeć, jej gruby, rudy warkocz już znikał w tłumie. Dziewczyna westchnęła i z pewnym poczuciem przymusu ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza, w stronę skrótu prowadzącego na miejsce spotkania. Gdyby go nie znała, prawdopodobnie w życiu nie dotarłaby na miejsce o umówionej godzinie. Jednak chyba żaden uczeń tej szkoły nie przeżyje w niej roku, nie poznając przynajmniej piętnastu z tysiąca ukrytych skrótów, sal, przejść i kryjówek.  
Nie minęło pięć minut, a Cat już siedziała po turecku pod ścianą, czekając na najmłodszą ze zgrai Weasley'ów i nowy wymiar słowa „babskie", który miała właśnie odkryć.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Cat co chwilę zerkała na zegarek z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, mogła więc precyzyjnie określić, że Ginny nie spóźniła się ani sekundy. Nie przyszła jednak sama. Tuż za nią, podskakując wesoło, zbliżała się Luna Lovegood, której Cat nie widziała od dobrych paru dni i właśnie teraz to sobie uświadomiła. _Cóż, nie jestem zbyt dobra w przyjaźniach, ale wybaczcie mi, dopiero się uczę!,_ pomyślała, po czym wstała z podłogi, by przywitać się z dziewczynami. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, że tej dwójce towarzyszy ktoś jeszcze – dziewczyna znana jej jedynie z widzenia, kropla w kroplę podobna do jednej z gryfonek z jej roku. _Aha, bliźniaczka Parvati Patil,_ stwierdziła i skinęła jej głową na powitanie. Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale lekki stres (naprawdę niespotykane u niej! Co się z nią ostatnimi czasy wyprawia?!) spowodował, że jej usta raczej wykonały popisowy grymas niezręczności niż miły uśmiech.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnęła się do niej Luna, delikatnym gestem wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń, co sprawiło, że Cat poczuła się bardzo głupio. Przecież przez dobry tydzień nie miała z tą dziewczyną kontaktu, a ona właśnie wita się z nią niezrażona.  
\- Hej – odpowiedziała, niezręcznie ściskając jej dłoń.  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Ciebie też, Luna – mruknęła Cat, po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę drugiej z dziewczyn i zapytała:  
\- Jesteś siostrą Parvati, prawda?  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i założyła za ucho grube, czarne włosy.  
\- Padma – uśmiechnęła się, na co Cat odpowiedziała tym samym.  
\- Ja jestem Cat, ale to pewnie wiesz – odpowiedziała, przyzwyczajona do własnej popularności, której jednak nie znosiła tak dobrze jak Harry. Szczerze mówiąc, o ile jej brat jakoś dawał sobie radę z bycie rozpoznawalnym, dla niej samej był to przedmiot udręki i nocnych koszmarów.  
\- Chodźcie w końcu, bo czas ucieka! – żachnęła się Ginny, szczerząc zęby w imponującym uśmiechu, który był chyba znakiem rozpoznawczym wszystkich Weasley'ów. Dziewczyny podążyły więc za młodszą koleżanką, która przeszła parę metrów i zatrzymała się przy wnęce tuż za gobelinem z nagą driadą otoczoną przez grupkę roztańczonych faunów.  
\- Kto powiesił coś takiego w szkole, do której chodzą jedenastolatki? – zapytała z przekąsem Padma, kręcąc głową, na co Luna wybuchnęła nagłym śmiechem.  
\- Myślę, że kiedy wieszano tu to _dzieło sztuki_ , nie stanowiło to przeszkody, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim wieku wydawano kobiety za mąż w średniowieczu. – mruknęła Cat. Ginny za to prychnęła pod nosem w rozbawieniu i spojrzała z ukosa na Padmę, która nadal wydawała się być zniesmaczona.  
\- No dobrze – powiedziała w końcu ich przewodniczka – A teraz patrzcie uważnie.  
Jednym ruchem ręki odsunęła gobelin od ściany, a ich oczom ukazały się małe drzwiczki o śmiesznym, trójkątnie sklepionym kształcie.  
\- Ooo – westchnęła Luna – Tajemna kryjówka?  
\- Prawie – mruknęła Ginny i przystawiła koniec różdżki do dziurki od klucza i wyszeptała zaklęcie.  
– _Apertum est._  
Cat spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ruda odpowiedziała zwięźle.  
\- Starsza wersja _Alohomory_ , brat mnie nauczył. Nic innego tu nie działało.  
Nie pytała który brat, chociaż była tego ciekawa – bądź co bądź znajomość starożytnych zaklęć piechotą nie chodzi. Podejrzewała jednak, że to któryś z dwójki jej najstarszych braci, ponieważ ich nie poznała, a wątpiła, czy Percy, bliźniacy czy Ron byliby w stanie posiąść takie umiejętności. _No, moooże bliźniacy_ , pomyślała, _Chociaż oni jednak w sprawach zaklęć i tak najczęściej zwracają się o pomoc do mnie_.  
Gdy drzwiczki ustąpiły, Ginny od razu weszła w wąską klatkę schodową, a Cat i pozostała dwójka podążyła za nią spiesznie. Schodki były małe i kręte, wyślizgane przez wiele tysięcy kroków poprzednich pokoleń. Choć brzmiało to ładnie, okazało się być ich zmorą, ponieważ w drodze na górę pośliznęły się dobre kilka razy. Gdy w końcu dotarły na górę, ich oczom ukazały się identyczne drzwiczki jak te na dole. Tym razem jednak nie trzeba było otwierać ich zaklęciem, ponieważ były uchylone. Dziewczyny przeszły przez nie i każda z nich otwierała usta w zdziwieniu tuż za progiem.  
Pomieszczenie było okrągłe, wskazujące na to, że znajduje się w jednej z wież. Miało jednak średnicę szerokości dobrych dwudziestu metrów, a Cat dobrze wiedziała, że żadna z wież zamkowych nie osiąga takich rozmiarów. Musiały tu więc działać jakieś czary, w dodatku bardzo potężne – możliwe nawet, że komnatę stworzył ktoś z czwórki założycieli. I, sądząc po wyglądzie, nie był to mężczyzna. Sufit pomieszczenia był przeszkloną kopułą, a każda szybka połączona była z inną misternymi, srebrnymi okuciami w kształcie liści i kwiatów. Poniżej, szkło płynnie przechodziło w ściany w kolorze brzoskwini i bieli, w których co kawałek znajdowały się szerokie, wykuszowe okna z ławeczkami zamiast parapetów. Szczerze mówiąc, Cat przypominało to żeńską wersję pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Podłoga wyłożona była kolorową mozaiką przedstawiającą coś w rodzaju scenki rodzajowej rozgrywającej się w lesie, z mnóstwem dzikich zwierząt i fantastycznych stworzeń. Nie przedstawiała natomiast żadnych ludzi. Zresztą, nic w tej sali nie dało się przypisać do żadnej konkretnej osoby, przez co rozpoznanie jej twórcy było rzeczą trudną, jeśli nie niemożliwą. A jedyne, czego pragnęła Cat w tej chwili, to odpowiedzi na parę pytań. No, i może pewnej ilości czasu spędzonego tutaj.  
Ginny stała podparta pod boki i przypatrywała się ich reakcjom. Luna kręciła się dookoła własnej osi, otwierając oczy szerzej niż niejeden skrzat domowy. Padma przechadzała się powoli, badając wzrokiem każdy szczegół pomieszczenia. Cat natomiast stała po prostu i w milczeniu patrzyła przed siebie, coraz dotkliwiej odczuwając potrzebę wiedzy. W związku z tym zwróciła się w stronę Ginny.  
\- Jak? – zapytała po prostu.  
\- Wracałam z randki na wieży astronomicznej… – tu Cat wywróciła oczami, jednak ruda nie zwróciła na to uwagi - …no wiesz, było już po ciszy nocnej. W pewnym momencie usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś się zbliża, więc schowaliśmy się tutaj. To znaczy, w korytarzyku, ale ja następnego dnia przyszłam sprawdzić, co znajdę na górze i… tadaam! Oto miejsce, które mnie zainspirowało.  
\- Do czego?  
Pytanie rzuciła Padma, odwracając się od okna po drugiej stronie komnaty.  
\- Do tego właśnie, po co was tu sprowadziłam.  
\- No powiedz wreszcie – mruknęła Cat, na co Ginny wyszczerzyła się po raz kolejny w ciągu dzisiejszego przedpołudnia i usiadła po turecku na podłodze. Pozostałe dziewczyny wzięły z niej przykład i również znalazły sobie swoje miejsce – Padma na ławeczce pod oknem, Luna, leżąc na brzuchu z brodą podpartą o dłonie i Cat, siadając z wyprostowanymi nogami najbliżej Ginny.  
\- Chcę założyć klub. Babski klub, bez wstępu dla _tej drugiej_ płci.  
\- Dla chłopaków – sprostowała Luna.  
\- Tak, dokładnie.  
\- A my mamy ci w tym pomóc? Ja? – Cat wpatrywała się w nią z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. W życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że ktoś uznałby ją za odpowiednią do współtworzenia babskiego klubu. Do współtworzenia czegokolwiek. Merlinie, przecież do tego roku nie miała przecież żadnych przyjaciół w tym zamku!  
\- Jasne! Ty, Padma i Luna – parsknęła na to Ginny, wyglądając na lekko urażoną – Ale zanim zgłosisz sprzeciw, daj mi dokończyć. Pamiętaj, że jestem królową upiorogacków.  
\- Pamiętaj, że stworzyłam dziś upiorogacka, który z pewnością dorównał twoim.  
\- Och, dajcie jej dokończyć, zanim będziemy musiały iść na lekcje! – nie wytrzymała Padma, uderzając dłonią w ławkę, na której siedziała.  
Ginny spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością, po czym poprawiła się na swojej pozycji.  
\- Tak więc, korzystając z możliwości, jakie otwiera przed nami ta sala, chciałabym założyć klub, jakiego jeszcze w tej szkole nie było.  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie było – wtrąciła Padma.  
\- Albo był, jednak nic o nim nie wiemy – dorzuciła Luna.  
Cat poczuła, że też powinna coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała pojęcia co, więc milczała dalej. Ginny za to kontynuowała.  
\- Miałyby do niego wstęp dziewczyny ze wszystkich roczników i, uwaga, ze wszystkich domów.  
Padma spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, jednak Cat ten pomysł nie wydał się głupi. Możliwe, że pozwoliłoby to zniwelować wrogość ślizgonek i gryfonek, czymkolwiek miałyby się razem zajmować. Czy jednak którakolwiek z dziewczyn ze Slytherinu byłaby na coś takiego chętna? Cat szczerze w to wątpiła. Chyba, że Ginny miała jeszcze jakiś pomysł w zanadrzu.  
\- No dobrze, ale jak chciałabyś to zrobić? To znaczy, jak zachęcić do przyjścia tu dziewczyny ze Slytherinu?  
\- I co w ogóle miałybyśmy tu robić? – dodała Padma z powątpiewaniem – Czytać magazyny o modzie czy malować paznokcie?  
Tym razem to Ginny wywróciła oczami, wzdychając przy tym głęboko.  
\- Och, naprawdę uważacie, że to byłoby interesujące dla którejkolwiek z nas?  
\- Lavender Brown – mruknęła na to Cat. Wszystkie zrozumiały.  
\- No dobrze, dla którejkolwiek z nas _oprócz_ Lavender?  
\- Moja siostra – dodała Padma. Gdy spoczął na niej pytający wzrok Cat, dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami – To, że jest moją bliźniaczką, nie znaczy, że nasze gusta też są identyczne.  
\- Ugh – Ginny wykrzywiła usta, jednak nadal się nie poddawała – Chodzi mi o to, że takie zajęcia raczej nie przyciągnęłyby za wiele dziewczyn. Co innego ze sztukami walki. Samoobroną. Jogą. Nauką przydatnych zaklęć, których szkoła cię nie nauczy.  
\- Na przykład? – wtrąciła się zaciekawiona Padma.  
\- Zaklęć kosmetycznych, sprzątających, wszystkich tych drobnych czarów, które część z nas używa codziennie. Ale pomyśl, ile jest dziewczyn z rodzin mugolskich, które nie mają o tym pojęcia. Wczoraj moja znajoma z dormitorium po czterech latach nauki w tej szkole zorientowała się, że czarownice nie używają maszynek do golenia, tylko zaklęcia! Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie katusze musiała znosić przez ten czas?  
Cat ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Gdyby nie kuzynka Syriusza, Tonks, która była jej dobrą przyjaciółką od dziecka, ona również nie miałaby pojęcia o wielu z tych rzeczy. Gdy ktoś wychowywany jest przez dwójkę mężczyzn, naprawdę ciężko jest zdobyć wiedzę na kobiece tematy skądś inąd niż z magazynów kobiecych, które jednak nie były zbytnio wiarygodne dla wyjątkowo podejrzliwej nastolatki, jaką była Cat.  
\- Zaraz – mruknęła Padma, wstając z ławki pod oknem i podchodząc do pozostałych dziewczyn – A kto miałby nas nauczyć tego wszystkiego? Żadna z nas tego nie potrafi.  
\- Ha – parsknęła Ginny – Jesteś pewna?  
Padma powoli kiwnęła głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Ginny.  
\- Chyba tak… - powiedziała.  
\- Popełniłaś błąd – odezwała się nagle Luna swoim jasnym głosem – Oczywiście, że to potrafimy. Ty jesteś świetna w tego typu przydatnych zaklęciach. Twoja mama nauczyła cię wszystkiego, a ty to wszystko ulepszyłaś razem z Parvati, prawda? Samoobrony mogłaby nas uczyć Ginny, a Cat magicznych sztuk walki. Przepraszam Cat, ale usłyszałam kiedyś twoją rozmowę z Harrym i wiem, że to potrafisz.  
\- A joga? Jogę znasz ty, tak? – zapytała Cat, odwracając się w jej stronę z zainteresowaniem. Zawsze ciekawiły ją techniki doskonalenia własnego ciała.  
\- Tak – odparła – Ale chciałabym podzielić się tym zadaniem z Susan Bones z Hufflepuffu. Ona też bardzo to lubi.  
\- Jasne! Im będzie nas więcej, tym lepiej – Ginny uśmiechnęła się, radośnie odrzucając do tyłu rozpuszczone włosy – Już widzicie, na czym to polega?  
Wszystkie w końcu zrozumiały zamysł Ginny i z rosnącym zaangażowaniem wzięły się za omawianie szczegółów. Wśród nurtujących je tematów wciąż pozostawała kwestia zorganizowania pierwszego spotkania, a z kolei Padmie bardzo zależało na zabezpieczeniu pomieszczenia przed niepożądanymi gośćmi. Gdy rozmowa zeszła na problem komunikacji między dziewczynami, zakładając, że ich grupa będzie się składać z większej liczby osób niż one cztery, a dodatku będą to osoby z różnych domów, Cat przypomniała sobie o lusterkach Syriusza. Nie była jednak pewna, czy chciałaby od razu dzielić się wynalazkiem huncwotów z kimkolwiek, kto owym huncwotem nie był (ona i Harry byli tutaj oczywistymi wyjątkami). Przemilczała więc na razie tą kwestię.  
W dalszych rozważaniach przeszkodził im zduszony okrzyk Padmy, która w końcu spojrzała na zegarek.  
\- Za kwadrans piętnasta! Przesiedziałyśmy tu dobre trzy godziny! Opuściłyśmy lekcje!  
\- Cholera – mruknęła na to Cat – Miałam OPCM z ropuchą.  
\- Okej, spokojnie – odezwała się na to Ginny – Na dzisiaj zebranie skończone. Jeśli przyjdzie wam coś do głowy, prześlijcie mi wiadomość sową. Proponuję spotkać się jutro przed śniadaniem, może z dziesięć minut wcześniej, to ustalimy, kiedy mogą odbyć się pierwsze zajęcia klubu.  
\- To ja już pójdę. Zaraz będę miała zielarstwo, a nie chciałabym się spóźnić. – wtrąciła się Luna.  
\- No to leć już – mruknęła na to Padma – powiedziałabym, że będę trzymać kciuki, żebyś się nie spóźniła, ale szczerze wątpię, czy to coś da.  
Choć Cat w duchu przyznała jej rację – w końcu znajdowały się właśnie na szóstym piętrze, czyli raczej daleko od szklarni - Luna tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i zniknęła za drzwiczkami. Zaraz po niej tak samo postąpiły pozostałe dziewczyny, a na dole każda rozeszła się w swoją stronę.

W drodze na obiad Cat niemal zderzyła się z pędzącym w górę schodów Percym Weasley'em. Wpadło jej do głowy, że może nawet chętnie zamieniłabym z nim parę zdań (wciąż pamiętała bowiem jego list do Rona o konieczności wystrzegania się kontaktu z Harrym), jednak chłopak wyglądał na tak zaaferowanego, że nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Unosząc do góry swoją zgrzebną szatę pracownika Ministerstwa Magii i przeskakując po dwa stopnie, w ciągu paru sekund zniknął za zakrętem klatki schodowej. Fakt ten naprawdę Cat zaciekawił – takie zachowanie zdecydowanie nie było typowe dla Percy'ego, który zwykle był bardzo uważnym obserwatorem rzeczywistości i nigdy nie robił niczego na ostatnią chwilę. Coś najwyraźniej musiało go bardzo poruszyć, albo też dostał jakieś nagłe ministerialne polecenie. Cat uznała to za kolejny kawałek wielkiej układanki, jaką stanowiły dla niej ostatnio plany Umbridge i Ministra Knota. Gdyby tylko mogła dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi… Nie chciała być jednak wścibska ani zachować się nieodpowiednio. Wystarczało przecież, że Harry zawsze wkopywał się w jakieś kłopoty większego kalibru, a Syriusz z Remusem musieli go z tego wyciągać za łeb za szyję. Nie musiała im jeszcze dokładać, mogła przecież dowiedzieć się czegoś w całkiem inny sposób.  
Postanowiła jednak, że zacznie od obiadu. Nawet ona nie potrafiła skupić się porządnie z pustym żołądkiem.

\- Dlaczego nie było cię na historii i OPCMie?  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, braciszku – mruknęła Cat, sadowiąc się na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru. Nie zważając na zirytowaną minę Harry'ego, nałożyła sobie na talerz trochę zupy gulaszowej i zaczęła jeść.  
\- Skupiła się tylko na mnie! Cały czas coś jej nie pasowało! – oburzył się chłopak.  
\- Zarobiłeś kolejny szlaban? – zapytała Cat ze stoickim spokojem. Wiedziała, że tylko taka postawa jest w stanie przeciwstawić się wściekłości jej brata.  
\- Nie – syknął przez zęby – Na szczęście. Ale było blisko.  
\- Gratuluję – Cat wyszczerzyła się do niego – Nadrabiasz lekcje opanowania.  
Przemilczała fakt, że prawdopodobnie była to jednak zasługa niedawnej rozmowy Remusa z Umbridge, o której Harry najwyraźniej zdążył już zapomnieć.  
\- Wiesz może, co robi w zamku Percy? – zmieniła temat, starając się ukrócić złość brata.  
\- Percy? – zdziwił się – Nie mam pojęcia. Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Widziałam go przed chwilą.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że ci się nie przewidziało? Ron mówił, że Percy nie odzywa się do rodziny, bo wyjechał z Knotem na delegację do Europy. Miała potrwać jeszcze dobry tydzień.  
\- Hmm – mruknęła Cat – Jestem pewna… Możesz zapytać o to Rona jeszcze raz, tak przy okazji?  
\- Oeej – odpowiedział Harry z ustami pełnymi sałatki ziemniaczanej, co z pewnością miało znaczyć „okej". Cat pokręciła głową z rezygnacją i wstała od stołu. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie stwierdziła, że raczej niczego więcej się teraz nie dowie, postanowiła więc wykorzystać część przerwy obiadowej na rozmowę z Remusem. Może on potrafiłby powiedzieć jej coś na temat zagadkowego przybycia Percy'ego. W sumie, mogłaby tez poradzić się go w sprawie poinformowania dziewczyn z „klubu" o możliwości korzystania z huncwockich lusterek.  
I może wszystko poszłoby tak, jak sobie założyła, gdyby przed portretem Grubej Damy ktoś już na nią nie czekał.


	10. Rozdział IX

_**Od autorki:**_ _Wiem, bardzo dawno nic się tu nie pojawiało. Wszystkich, którzy czekali, bardzo za tę przerwę przepraszam. Miałam mnóstwo zawirowań w życiu osobistym i cóż, nie da się wszystkiego zrobić na raz. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wynagrodzi Wam czekanie, choć nie wyszedł dokładnie tak, jak chciałam. Miłego czytania, w każdym razie! Jak zawsze z niecierpliwością czekam na Wasze opinie :)  
_

* * *

To nie tak, że Cat nie spodziewała się jakichś dziwnych wydarzeń w nadchodzącym czasie. Można nawet powiedzieć, że nie tylko je przeczuwała, ale i była pewna, że prędzej czy później nastąpią. Oczywiście, spodziewała się raczej, iż będzie to miało miejsce pod koniec roku szkolnego (była jedną z tych niewielu osób, które zauważyły, że wszystkie dziwne rzeczy mające związek z nią i jej bratem zdarzają się zazwyczaj w czerwcu). Z pewnością nie spodziewała się jednak _tego._  
Przed portretem Grubej Damy, która ze wszystkich sił starała się zachować postawę pełną godności, co było nieco utrudnione przez widocznie zżerającą ją żywcem ciekawość, stał nie kto inny, a Korneliusz Knot. Choć w tej chwili wyglądał raczej na wyrośniętego uczniaka niż na ministra magii, to z całą pewnością był on. Mnąc w dłoniach swój melonik o fasonie, który wyszedł z mody jakąś dekadę temu, ożywił się, gdy zobaczył Cat. Jego zgarbione ramiona nieco się wyprostowały, po czym zrobił dwa kroki w jej stronę.  
Cat natomiast bardzo ostrożnie zrobiła dwa kroki w tył.  
\- Panno Potter, co za niespodzianka – mruknął zmieszany, uśmiechając się sztucznie.  
\- Panie ministrze – odpowiedziała, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie brzmieć impertynencko – Nie spodziewał się pan, że mnie tu zastanie?  
Knot zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że się spodziewałem. Hm, hm. Prawdę mówiąc, czekałem tu właśnie na panią.  
Cat uniosła w górę brew i postąpiła jeszcze jeden krok w tył, chwytając dłonią barierkę schodów. Liczyła na to, że w razie gdyby schody miały się przesunąć, po prostu wskoczy na nie i tym sposobem wymknie się mężczyźnie. Obawiała się, że w jakiejkolwiek sprawie się tu pojawił, nie miał raczej na celu miłej pogawędki z jedną z uczennic.  
\- Jeśli mogę spytać, jaki jest powód tego spotkania? – odparła, przybierając minę niewiniątka.  
\- Och, to za chwilę, za chwilę. Najpierw… proszę panią do gabinetu dyrektora, jeśli łaska.  
\- Przepraszam, ale czy mój brat również został… zaproszony?  
\- O tak, Harry również powinien się tam zaraz pojawić. Ten miły młody człowiek, Weasel… przepraszam, Whales, poszedł po niego. Zdaje się, że znacie się ze szkoły?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparła Cat i ruszyła za ministrem, który wskazał jej kierunek machnięciem dłoni.  
Jej myśli popędziły jak szalone – choć była oszołomiona tym nagłym spotkaniem, nie mogła pozwolić, by znaleźli się z Harrym sam na sam z ministrem i ewentualnie jego asystentem, za jedynego ( _dość wątpliwego, szczerze mówiąc_ ) sojusznika mając Dumbledore'a. _Musiała_ coś wymyślić.  
\- Przepraszam, panie ministrze… ale czy mogłabym skorzystać z toalety? Obawiam się, że jest to bardzo pilna sprawa – zapytała jak najmilszym tonem, patrząc z ukosa na twarz mężczyzny, która w ciągu paru sekund z ziemisto bladej przeszła w piękny, ceglasty odcień czerwieni.  
Po krótkiej i bardzo niezręcznej chwili odkaszlnął i wydukał:  
\- Hm, oczywiście, oczywiście.  
Cat uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Toaleta jest tuż za rogiem, jeśli byłby pan uprzejmy zaczekać?  
Knot skinął głową i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a ona lekkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę łazienki.  
Gdy już zamknęła za sobą drzwi i upewniła się, że oprócz niej nie ma w pomieszczeniu nikogo, weszła do jednej z przegród i postawiła torbę na ubikacji. Po krótkiej chwili poszukiwań, triumfalnym gestem wyciągnęła z niej zaczarowane lusterko i przystawiła je sobie pod twarz.  
\- Remus?  
Jej opiekun odpowiedział na wezwanie szybciej niż się spodziewała, co wywołało u niej głęboki wydech pełen ulgi.  
\- Co jest, Cat?  
\- Nie mogę długo rozmawiać. Udałam, że muszę do łazienki, żeby móc się z tobą skontaktować. W Hogwarcie pojawił się minister Knot z Percym Weasley'em, właśnie prowadzą mnie i Harry'ego do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale mam wrażenie, że to nie będzie nic zabawnego – wszystko to powiedziała niemal jednym tchem, rozpaczliwe starając się nie piszczeć, tylko szeptać. Mimo, że nieraz już była w tego typu tarapatach, nadal była jedynie trochę bardziej doświadczoną przez życie piętnastolatką. Miała prawo się denerwować, czyż nie?  
\- Cholera jasna – zaklął Remus – Zaraz coś wymyślę. Na razie kończ już i idź do ministra, ale postaraj się to wszystko przedłużyć jak najbardziej się da. Nie zostawimy was samych, nie martw się.  
Marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu, mężczyzna zakończył połączenie i Cat na powrót została w łazience całkiem sama. Z westchnieniem schowała lusterko i zarzuciła torbę na ramię, po czym wyszła na korytarz. Knot wydawał się być już zniecierpliwiony, jednak nic nie powiedział i znów ruszyli przed siebie. Nie minęła jednak nawet minuta, gdy Cat odezwała się przepraszającym tonem.  
\- Ups! Sznurówka…  
Po czym ukucnęła szybko, chowając jeden z półbutów za wypchaną torbą. Ukradkiem rozwiązała but i bardzo powoli zaczęła zawiązywać go z powrotem. Miała nadzieję, że to banalne oszustwo kupi im choć trochę czasu.

Spacer do gabinetu dyrektora zajął im dużo więcej czasu, niż oboje się spodziewali. Choć nie był on tak bardzo oddalony od wieży Gryffindoru, Cat miała wrażenie, że sam zamek postanowił jej pomóc i robi wszystko, by opóźnić ich przybycie na miejsce. Po drodze musieli dwa razy czekać na kondygnacje schodów, które właśnie postanowiły przesunąć się gdzie indziej, a także poradzić sobie z pordzewiałą zbroją, która upadła im prosto pod nogi, choć żadne z nich jej nie dotknęło.  
Gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, Knot sapał głośno – te parę pięter schodów przyprawiło go widocznie o zadyszkę. Przed drzwiami stał już Percy, wyglądając na wyjątkowo czymś zmieszanego, a zza jego pleców szczerzył się do niej szeroko Harry. Odpowiedziała mu ostrym spojrzeniem i przeniosła swoją uwagę na dwójkę mężczyzn. Gdy Knot złapał już oddech na tyle, by móc się odezwać, zapytał swojego asystenta:  
\- Weasel, dlaczego nie wchodzisz do środka?  
Percy był tak bardzo zaaferowany, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na przekręcenie jego nazwiska.  
\- Nie znamy hasła, panie ministrze.  
\- Hm, tak, oczywiście. To może spróbujmy po prostu wejść?  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie da się, panie ministrze – odparł usłużnie Percy, z niewiadomych powodów czerwieniąc się lekko. Cat spojrzała pytająco na swojego brata, który poruszył bezgłośnie ustami. „Potem", wyczytała z ruchu warg. _Ciekawe_ , przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale postanowiła odłożyć ciekawość na później. Na razie wolała być skupiona niż rozbawiona, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Oczywiście, mogłaby po prostu zaproponować Knotowi jedno z wielu rozwiązań, jakie przyszły jej właśnie do głowy, chociażby najzwyklejsze zapukanie do drzwi, ale w jej interesie leżało raczej _nie_ wchodzenie do gabinetu, więc po prostu milczała. Czas płynął, a mężczyźni przestępowali jedynie z nogi na nogę, nie potrafiąc znaleźć prawidłowego rozwiązania, ani też przyznać się do porażki.  
Niezręczną ciszę przerwało w końcu pojawienie się dyrektora. Nadszedł schodami od tyłu, więc nie zauważyli go wcześniej. Gdy się odezwał, Knot wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk przerażenia.  
\- Dumbledore! Sądziłem, że jesteś w środku.  
\- Niestety, pilne sprawy wezwały mnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Mam nadzieję, iż nie kazałem na siebie długo czekać?  
\- Nie, skąd, dopiero przyszliśmy – odparł minister z fałszywą wyniosłością. Cat pomyślała, że to bardzo zabawne – dorosły człowiek na tak odpowiedzialnym stanowisku, a nie potrafi się przyznać do porażki w tak mało znaczącej sytuacji.  
\- Doskonale. W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – rzekł dyrektor – Karaluchowy blok!  
Ledwo to powiedział, ciężkie drzwi rozsunęły się bezszelestnie, pozwalając im wejść na wąskie i bardzo ozdobne schody. Cat bardzo starała się wejść przez nie jako ostatnia, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się zostawić drzwi uchylone, jednak dyrektor widocznie przejrzał jej zamiary i ręką nakazał jej iść pierwszej.  
\- Panie przodem – uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w sposób, który zupełnie jej nie przekonał. Nie miała jednak wyjścia i musiała go posłuchać. Zanim jednak ostatnia osoba, którą był Percy, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Cat usłyszała zdyszany głos Syriusza.  
\- Nie tak szybko! Może ja też się załapię? – mało brakowało, a dziewczyna parsknęłaby się śmiechem. Gdzieś z przodu dobiegł ją nerwowy kaszel Harry'ego, również kamuflujący chichot.  
Stojący tuż za nią dyrektor odwrócił się powoli z kamienną miną.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Syriuszu. Co cię do nas sprowadza? Nie sądzę, aby twoja obecność była konieczna podczas tego spotkania…  
\- Tak? Ciekawe. Bo ja, jako opiekun prawny tej tutaj dwójki uczniów, sądzę, że jednak moja obecność jest konieczna – odparł hardo, przestępując przez próg. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim bezszelestnie i w ciasnym korytarzyku zapadła cisza. Dopiero po chwili znów odezwał się Dumbledore.  
\- No, skoro tak się sytuacja przedstawia… Korneliuszu, proszę do mojego gabinetu.  
Drzwi u szczytu schodów otworzyły się samoistnie, po czym do okrągłego pomieszczenia weszło po kolei sześcioro ludzi. Podążający na końcu Syriusz szybko wysunął się na przód, pozwalając swoim chrześniakom zająć bezpieczne miejsca u swojego boku. Dumbledore sztywnym krokiem podszedł do swojego biurka na lekkim podwyższeniu i usiadł na fotelu, gestem wskazując pozostałym wyczarowane przez siebie krzesła. Minister Knot wraz z Percym niepewnie usiedli, wiercąc się na niewygodnie wąskich siedzeniach. Syriusz jednak ani myślał skorzystać z propozycji, co też z ulgą przyjęli Cat i Harry. Nie mieli ochoty na kolejną pogadankę z ust dyrektora, a co dopiero na pogadankę skierowaną zarówno do nich, jak i do ministra magii.  
\- Cóż, tak… a więc… może zaczniemy od tego, po co rzeczywiście się tu pojawiłem? – zapytał z nieskrywaną nadzieją w głosie Knot. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego surowym wzrokiem, pozostawiając jego pytanie bez odpowiedzi, po czym zwrócił się po raz kolejny do Syriusza.  
\- Naprawdę byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdybyście skorzystali z propozycji krzeseł. Ta rozmowa… może nieco potrwać.  
\- Dziękuję za troskę, dyrektorze, jednak _mi_ byłoby niezmiernie miło, gdyby ta rozmowa odbyła się jak najszybciej. Wydaje mi się, że nie mamy tu sobie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.  
\- Cóż, więc może zacznę… - wtrącił Knot głosem wskazującym na coraz większe zirytowanie.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad szkieł okularów i skinął głową, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Skoro nalegasz, Korneliuszu.  
Minister wyprostował się nieco i odchrząknął.  
\- W ostatnim czasie dostałem nie jedną sowę od zaniepokojonych rodziców, których dzieci uczą się w tej szkole. Każdy z listów wyrażał strach o porządek panujący wśród uczniów. Okazuje się, że... przykro mi, ale niestety _jak zwykle_ … jeden z uczniów wzbudza niepokój i sieje zamęt nawet wśród nauczycieli, którzy nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z jego humorami. Chłopiec, który myśli, że wolno mu nie okazywać szacunku nauczycielom, a dzieci namawiać do wiary w _jakieś bzdury_ , które sprawiają, że w zamku narasta panika. Naprawdę mi przykro, Dumbledore, ale zbyt długo już ignorowaliśmy te karygodne wybryki. Ta szkoła podlega pod Ministerstwo Magii, a tym samym znajduje się pod moją jurysdykcją. Uważam, że dla ogólnego dobra i ładu społeczności szkolnej Harry Potter powinien zostać wydalony z Hogwartu… lub powinien zamilknąć.  
Teatralne zawieszenie głosu, zanim Knot wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, niemal doprowadziły Cat do śmiechu. _Merlinie, czy on naprawdę myśli, że nas da się przekupić?_ Aż do tego momentu nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak daleko sięga desperacja Knota.  
Gdy spojrzała na dyrektora uświadomiła sobie, że on również patrzy na ministra z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem. Z kolei stojący po jej lewej stronie Syriusz milczał, z brwiami ściągniętymi w zamyśleniu, czekając widocznie na dalszy ciąg przemówienia. Cat jednak nie wytrzymała napięcia i uznając, że i tak już gorzej być nie może, odezwała się.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, jeśli mogę… - Knot spojrzał na nią zirytowany, ale machnął dłonią, pozwalając jej mówić - … ale jakie niby korzyści Harry wyciągnąłby ze swojego milczenia?  
\- Korzyści? Cóż – Knot zakaszlał nerwowo – Panno Potter, istnieje naprawdę wiele metod, którymi Ministerstwo jest w stanie… wyegzekwować… takie milczenie.  
 _Ach, więc nie przekupstwo, a zastraszanie... Cholerka._ Myśli Cat popędziły jak szalone.  
\- A ja myślę, że istnieje również sąd, który jest w stanie skazać nawet Ministra Magii za zastraszanie nieletnich czarodziejów. Dziwię się, Knot, że odważyłeś się to zrobić w obecności ich opiekuna. Mam wszystko nagrane – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, wyciągając w górę dłoń. Trzymał w niej niewielki metalowy przedmiot ze świecącym na zielono cyferblatem. Knot spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, nie robiąc nic. To stojący za swoim pracodawcą Percy pierwszy wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę urządzenia. Widocznie zanim zerwał kontakt z rodziną, zdążył nauczyć się od ojca paru ciekawostek o mugolskich wynalazkach, takich jak na przykład dyktafon.  
\- _Acci_ …  
Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim zesztywniał i runął na podłogę z łoskotem.  
\- Co tu się…Dumbledore?! – wykrzyknął, zauważając wyciągniętą różdżkę dyrektora – W imieniu rządu, nakazuję ci natychmiast opuścić różdżkę! A ty, Black, wytłumacz farsę z tą błyskotką!  
\- Niestety, Korneliuszu, bardzo mi przykro. _Obliviate._ – mężczyzna machnął różdżką jeszcze raz, wymazując pamięć również leżącemu na ziemi Percy'emu.  
\- A temu co się stało? – mruknął Minister, rozglądając się zdezorientowany dookoła siebie.  
\- Biedny chłopak… zasłabł przed chwilą. Powinieneś odstawić go do punktu medycznego w Ministerstwie, żeby ktoś się nim zajął. Ale przecież i tak miałeś już wychodzić, prawda, Korneliuszu?  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – mruknął mężczyzna i machnął różdżką na Weasley'a, lewitując go przed sobą w stronę drzwi, które same się otworzyły – Do zobaczenia w Ministerstwie, Dumbledore.  
\- Do widzenia, Korneliuszu.  
Gdy dwójka mężczyzn znikła za zakrętem schodów, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i w gabinecie nastała cisza. Syriusz bardzo powoli schował dyktafon do kieszeni jeansów, ale Cat nie zauważyła, żeby wyłączył nagrywanie.  
\- Cóż – odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore – Zdaje się, że żadne z nas nie ma obiekcji co do takiego obrotu spraw. Jeśli tak, to sądzę, iż możemy przejść do tego, co mam wam do powiedzenia. Choć właściwie chciałem porozmawiać z panem Potterem, ale skoro tak się sprawy mają… cóż może uczynić taki starzec jak ja?  
\- Mów, Dumbledore. Nie mam całego dnia.  
Dyrektor spojrzał na Syriusza z lekką przyganą w oczach, położył dłonie na oparciu fotela, za którym stał, i zaczął mówić.  
\- Chyba wszyscy obecni w tym gabinecie zdają sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, iż zeszłego lata Lord Voldemort powrócił do żywych. Wiemy również, że ciebie, Harry, łączy z nim szczególna więź, której jednak ostatecznego charakteru nie jesteśmy do końca pewni. Walczyłem w poprzedniej wojnie, można nawet powiedzieć, że stałem na czele tej jasnej strony. Wiem, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą ci zagrozić i jestem w stanie pomóc ci stawić czoła choć części z nich. Nie jestem geniuszem, nie wiem, jak powstrzymać Voldemorta. Mam jednak pewne przypuszczenia, które pozwalają mi wierzyć, że przynajmniej wiem, czego szukać. A ty _musisz_ mi w tym pomóc, chłopcze.  
\- Nic nie muszę – odburknął na to wszystko Harry, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy i zaciskając pięści, aż pobielały mu kłykcie.  
\- Mój chrześniak może nie jest najuprzejmiejszy, Dumbledore, ale ma rację – poparł go Syriusz – Nie ma powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy z tobą współpracować.  
\- Sądzę, że powinieneś nieco wyhamować, Syriuszu. Choć jesteśmy tu wszyscy, ta rozmowa nie dotyczy was, dotyczy wyłącznie Harry'ego. Tak się składa, że jestem w posiadaniu pewnych informacji, które jednoznacznie wskazują, iż to _on_ jest odpowiedzialny za zakończenie tego wszystkiego. W końcu _od niego_ wszystko się zaczęło.  
\- Czy ty sobie żartujesz, Dumbledore?! Właśnie oskarżyłeś dzieciaka o to, że Voldemort powrócił i morduje ludzi?!  
\- Musiałeś mnie źle zrozumieć. Sugeruję po prostu, że sprawa dotyczy wyłącznie jego, ponieważ to on jest… faktycznie jest… wybrańcem.  
\- Nikt nie rodzi się przeznaczony do bycia bohaterem, Dumbledore. To, że psychopata stojący na czele zgrupowania morderców obrał sobie za cel mojego chrześniaka wcale nie znaczy, że chłopak ma obowiązek zmierzyć się z nim, do cholery! Jest to obowiązek sił obronnych państwa, w którym takie wydarzenia mają miejsce. A dyrektor placówki, w której Harry się uczy, w żaden sposób nie ma prawa go do tego zmuszać ani świadomie wystawiać na niebezpieczeństwo!  
\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiesz, Syriuszu. Harry nie może niestety wybrać sobie własnej drogi, on w rzeczy samej jest do tego przeznaczony.  
\- O czym ty bredzisz, Dumbledore? Dość tego. Nie chcę tego więcej słuchać. Żadne z moich podopiecznych nie ma zamiaru z tobą współpracować, ani tym bardziej umierać w wojnie, którą powinno się zająć państwo. To są tylko dzieci, człowieku. W ciężkich czasach, to fakt, ale to tylko dzieci.  
\- Dzięki, Syriuszu – mruknęła Cat tak cicho, żeby tylko on mógł to usłyszeć. Ona sama również miała już serdecznie dość tego przedstawienia i jedyne, czego pragnęła, to wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.  
Mężczyzna nie zareagował, ale jasne iskierki w jego oczach podpowiedziały jej, że usłyszał.  
\- To jest ostatni raz, kiedy pozwalam na coś takiego. Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że chcesz poświęcić Harry'ego na ołtarzu swoich własnych przekonań, przysięgam, że zabiorę ich z tej szkoły i osobiście zadbam o dokończenie ich edukacji. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy.  
Dumbledore powoli zabrał ręce z oparcia fotela i skrzyżował je na piersi, stając się nagle jakby wyższy. Jego twarz przybrała sroższy wyraz, gdy zawyrokował:  
\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi, Black. Chłopak _musi_ go zabić, albo sam zginie.  
Syriusz w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ramieniem wskazując rodzeństwu, by poszli za nim.  
\- Powiedziałem już swoje, pamiętaj. Żegnaj, Dumbledore.  
Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, wszyscy troje odetchnęli z ulgą. Najbardziej chyba jednak ulżyło Harry'emu, który, jak zauważyła Cat, wyjątkowo powstrzymywał się przed komentowaniem wszystkiego.  
\- Brawo, bracie – szepnęła mu na ucho, gdy już zostawili za sobą gargulce strzegące gabinetu – byłeś dziś wyjątkowo potulny.  
Harry skinął głową, nie odpowiadając na zaczepkę.  
\- No – mruknął – blizna boli mnie prawie od początku.  
\- Jasna cholera – syknął Syriusz, który szedł przodem – Chyba pora zabrać was do domu.  
Zbolały jęk Cat odbił się echem od ścian korytarza. _Wiedziałam, że ten dzień niesie ze sobą coś złego. Po prostu wiedziałam!_


	11. Rozdział X

_**Od autorki:**_ _Moi drodzy czytelnicy (wiem, że tu jesteście!), dotarłam do momentu, w którym potrzebuję Waszych komentarzy, by móc w ogóle dalej pisać. Widzę, że wyświetlacie moją historię, ale chciałabym też dowiedzieć się, co o niej myślicie! Jest w ogóle sens pisać ją dalej? Oficjalnie żebram o Wasze komentarze :D  
Pozdrawiam, autorka. Miłego czytania._

* * *

Wpadli do domu w tempie błyskawicy, potykając się o porozrzucane w przedpokoju buty. Harry wyglądał coraz gorzej i widocznie balansował na granicy utraty świadomości. Fakt, już wcześniej zdarzały mu się niepokojące bóle głowy, ale jeszcze nigdy coś takiego...  
Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Syriusza pogłębiła się, gdy chłopak zajęczał i osunął się na podłogę. W czasie gdy on lewitował Harry'ego na kanapę w salonie, Cat pozapalała wszystkie światła i wysłała patronusa z wiadomością do Remusa. Co prawda mężczyzna był teraz w pracy, jednak jeżeli z Harry'm dzieje się coś tak niesłychanego, to ważne, żeby wiedział. Po chwili namysłu wysłała w ten sam sposób jeszcze dwie wiadomości: do profesor McGonnagall, tłumacząc, że poważny wypadek rodzinny spowodował ich nieobecność na popołudniowych zajęciach, oraz do Luny, z którą miała się spotkać dziś wieczorem w sprawie ich klubu. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że mało kto wiedział o jej umiejętności stworzenia cielesnego patronusa i mogło to wywołać niemałą sensację, postanowiła się tym jednak nie przejmować. _Teraz najważniejszy jest Harry_ , pomyślała i ruszyła do salonu.  
Jej brat leżał na kanapie bez ruchu. Jego skóra dosłownie błyszczała od potu, a twarz wykrzywiła się w skurczach bólu. Syriusz siedział nieruchomo tuż obok, w dłoni ściskając różdżkę i wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.  
\- Wysłałam wiadomość do Re – powiedziała Cat cicho, dosiadając się.  
Skinął głową na znak, że usłyszał, ale nie odezwał się. Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
\- Zaklęcie diagnozujące? – zapytała, próbując pomóc.  
\- Rzucałem – mruknął na to Syriusz – Wszystko z nim w porządku.  
\- Myślisz, że to Vol…  
\- Nie wiem, mała – przerwał jej, wstając nagle i podchodząc do okna – Nie mam pojęcia!  
Cat spojrzała jeszcze raz na brata i przeklęła go w duchu za to, że nie powiedział im wcześniej o tym bólu głowy. Gdyby wiedzieli, nie zwlekaliby tak długo u Dumbledore'a i może udałoby im się jakoś temu przeciwdziałać. _Ale nie, cholerny bohater wytrzyma wszystko sam_ , pomyślała z przekąsem, choć coś w środku niej ścisnęło się z przerażenia. Wbrew temu, co mówiła na co dzień, naprawdę kochała Harry'ego i teraz naprawdę ciężko jej było patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Miała na dzieję, że dostawszy jej wiadomość, Remus zwolni się z pracy i pojawi się tu jak najszybciej, jak zwykle mając w zanadrzu jakąś dobrą radę.  
Jednak tak się nie stało, za to Harry wydał z siebie krótki, zduszony okrzyk, po czym usiadł gwałtownie. Drżał cały i wydawał się nieobecny myślami, ale przynajmniej był teraz przytomny. Syriusz zaraz pojawił się przy nim, kucając obok kanapy.  
\- Harry, słyszysz mnie?  
Chłopak powoli skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze. Boli cię coś oprócz blizny?  
\- Nie-e – zachrypiał w odpowiedzi – Tylko blizna.  
W pomieszczeniu na chwilę zapanowała cisza, gdy Harry zmieniał pozycję, siadając wygodniej i opierając plecy o dużą poduchę. Dopiero po chwili odezwał się znowu:  
\- Widziałem _go_.  
\- Voldemorta? – zapytał Syriusz z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak skinął głową w odpowiedzi i otarł spocone czoło rękawem swetra. Cat wciągnęła nogi na kanapę i usadowiła się obok brata, uważnie go obserwując.  
\- Niech by to szlag! – żachnął się Syriusz.  
\- Powiedz coś więcej. Mówił do ciebie? – zapytała zaintrygowana Cat. _Co to znaczy 'widziałem go'_? , pomyślała. Czy to było jasnowidztwo, czy jakiś rodzaj wizji? A może po prostu wytwór wyobraźni?  
Harry westchnął i znów poprawił się na kanapie.  
\- Najpierw widziałem go, jak siedzi za takim wielkim, pustym stołem. Czułem, że czegoś chce. Właściwie to czułem… to _ja_ tego chciałem.  
\- Ale czego? – zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz.  
\- Nie wiem! – odburknął Harry. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Czyli czułeś to, co Voldemort? – zapytała Cat. Wydało jej się to bardzo dziwne, choć w sumie nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego.  
Harry potwierdził swoje słowa kolejnym burknięciem.  
\- I to wszystko? – zapytał go Syriusz – Czy czułeś coś jeszcze? To bardzo ważne, Harry.  
\- Noo… później wszystko się zmieniło. Stałem w ciemnym korytarzu, który był prosty i bardzo długi. Na samym końcu były takie wielkie drzwi i… nie wiem, jak, ale w jakiś sposób _wiedziałem_ , że są zamknięte… i _wiedziałem_ , że tam jest to, czego chcę. Czego _on_ chce. A potem się obudziłem, czy coś – zakończył, nieco zmieszany.  
\- Dziwne, cholernie dziwne – mruczał do siebie Syriusz, wstając z kucek i siadając obok nich na kanapie – Dziwne, ale ma sens.  
Cat nie chciała mu przeszkadzać, ale sama również zastanawiała się nad znaczeniem tego wszystkiego. Tylko, że najwidoczniej jej ojciec chrzestny wiedział coś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia, bo dla niej nie miało to absolutnie żadnego sensu i nie wiedziała, gdzie też Syriusz mógł go znaleźć.  
Harry wiercił się niespokojnie na kanapie pomiędzy nimi, obserwując ich reakcje i wciąż wyglądając na zmieszanego. Podejrzewając, o co może mu chodzić, Cat odezwała się po raz kolejny.  
\- Czegoś jeszcze nam nie powiedziałeś, prawda?  
Policzki Harry'ego momentalnie pokryły się czerwienią. _Och, czasem jest tak przewidywalny!_ , pomyślała.  
\- Bo wiecie… ja już kiedyś widziałem te drzwi. Śniły mi się, i to nie raz. Ale nie sądziłem, że to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
\- Opowiedz – nakazał mu Syriusz, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc brwi. W takich sytuacjach Cat zdawało się, że zaczyna przypominać psa – w tym konkretnym przypadku bardzo wkurzonego psa.  
\- Będziesz miał od tego zmarszczki – zażartowała, jednak on zbył to machnięciem dłoni. To nie był czas na żarty.  
\- Śniło mi się po prostu, że tam jestem i idę w stronę tych drzwi. Czasem były zamknięte, a czasem uchylone, ale zawsze jak do nich dochodziłem, budziłem się. Raz obudziłem się z bólem głowy, ale stwierdziłem, że to przypadek… możliwe, że to nie był przypadek, nie?  
\- Mój drogi, to jest pewne – odparła na to Cat, wywracając oczami.  
W pokoju na chwilę znów zaległa cisza, dopóki chwilę później wszyscy troje nie podskoczyli z przerażenia na odgłos otwieranych z hukiem drzwi.  
\- Jesteście tu? – dobiegł ich zmartwiony głos Remusa. Cat i Syriusz zerwali się na równe nogi, podbiegając do mężczyzny. W tym samym momencie zaczęli mówić jedno przez drugie i mówiliby tak jeszcze pewnie dobrą chwilę, gdyby Remus im nie przerwał.  
\- Cat, dobrze cię widzieć, ale daj dorosłym mówić, proszę – zawyrokował i przeszedł do salonu, po drodze machając różdżką. Po chwili z kuchni dobiegł ich cichy szum gotującej się wody. _No tak_ , pomyślała Cat _, Remusowy sposób na wszystko, czyli gorąca herbata_. W jednej chwili, pomimo kłopotów, jakie właśnie omawiali, z dziewczyny uleciała niemal połowa stresu. Remus z Syriuszem całkowicie przejęli kontrolę nad sytuacją, w związku z czym nie musiała dłużej martwić się ponad swoją miarę. Poza tym dobiegający z kuchni swojski dźwięk czajnika, stukot deszczu o parapet i oni wszyscy siedzący razem na kanapie w salonie sprawili, że w końcu poczuła się znów w domu. Poczuła również, jak bardzo jej tego brakowało przez ostatnie tygodnie i pozwoliła sobie opaść łagodnie w miękkość i znajome dźwięki domu.

 _oOo_

Następnego dnia została zerwana z łóżka o godzinie piątej trzydzieści. Chociaż właściwie nie zerwana, a delikatnie obudzona przez Remusa, jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, że godzina była barbarzyńska. Cóż, fakt, wczoraj zasiedzieli się do późna, dyskutując i rozważając różne przyczyny stanu Harry'ego. W końcu jednak Remus wysłał ich do łóżka, zapowiadając, że rano zerwie ich wcześnie i wyśle razem z Syriuszem do Hogwartu (sam musiał iść do pracy, więc nie mógł im towarzyszyć), tak, żeby nie opuścili żadnych lekcji. Harry przyjął to z irytacją, a Cat ze zrezygnowaniem, ale tak czy siak nie mieli tu nic do gadania. Zdanie Remusa było przecież zdaniem świętym i żadne ich dwójki nie było na tyle odważne, by się z nim wykłócać. Zresztą, nawet oni rozumieli, że po wczorajszej rozmowie z Dumbledore'm naprawdę lepiej by było nie narażać się mu już bardziej.  
W każdym razie o godzinie ósmej rano znaleźli się tuż pod bramą zamku, osłaniając się szczelnie płaszczami przed zacinającą mieszanką śniegu z deszczem, jaką raczył ich uraczyć ten piękny dzień. Po chwili od strony wejścia głównego do bramy zaczęła zbliżać się wysoka, szczupła postać, w której szybko rozpoznali profesor McGonnagall.  
\- Witajcie – uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko, otwierając bramę – Syriuszu, też wchodzisz?  
\- Dziękuję, pani profesor, ale nie. Zdaje się, że ostatnio bywam tu aż nader często – wyszczerzył się, co kobieta przyjęła pełnym zrozumienia wyrazem twarzy.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia. Trzymaj się, mój drogi, i pozdrów Remusa.  
\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia. Cześć, dzieciaki – mruknął im na odchodnym, chociaż żegnali się już raz, po czym zakręcił się i zniknął. McGonnagall zamknęła bramę, wykonując przy tym dość skomplikowane ruchy różdżką, po czym gestem nakazała im iść za sobą. Zatrzymała się dopiero w Holu Głównym.  
\- Panno Potter, jestem wdzięczna za pani wczorajszą wiadomość. Jednocześnie chciałabym poinformować, że dyrektor nie wie nic o waszej nieobecności i sądzę, że nie należy go tym niepokoić. Wystarczy, że zajęłam się tym ja, jako jego zastępca i opiekun waszego domu. Rozumiemy się?  
\- Tak jest, pani profesor – uśmiechnęła się do niej Cat, a Harry energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Mam również nadzieję, że jest pan już w dobrym zdrowiu, panie Potter?  
\- Tak, dziękuję, pani profesor.  
\- W takim razie oczywiście jest pan w stanie stawić się na dzisiejszym treningu Quidditcha, jak sądzę. To bardzo dobrze. Zatem do zobaczenia.  
Pożegnawszy się, profesor McGonnagall ruszyła schodami w górę i zniknęła za rogiem. Cat nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem, dając bratu kuksańca w bok.  
\- Widzisz, przynajmniej masz kogoś, kto troszczy się o twoje zdrowie.  
\- Taaa – mruknął Harry, z niechęcią spoglądając w stronę pluchy za oknem – Coś jednak czuję, że głowa znów zaczyna mnie boleć.  
\- To już nie przejdzie – Cat wystawiła mu język i skoczyła w stronę schodów, zanim był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Musiała przecież zdążyć dotrzeć do wieży przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, by móc wziąć stamtąd podręczniki potrzebne na dzisiejsze lekcje. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry smętnie podążył śladem siostry.

W przerwie obiadowej dopadła ją Luna, stając jej na drodze w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Ponieważ czasu było mało, a spraw do omówienia raczej dużo, zagadane dziewczyny podążyły razem do stołu Ravenclawu, który był bliżej. W przerwie pomiędzy uwagami na temat ich klubu a przeżuwaniem obiadu, Luna zauważyła:  
\- Masz bardzo pięknego patronusa, Cat.  
Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się pieczonym ziemniaczkiem i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z załzawionymi od kaszlu oczami.  
\- Dzięki – wykrztusiła.  
\- Też chciałabym się nauczyć go tworzyć. Może kiedyś mi się uda – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzoną miną i spokojnie powróciła do jedzenia swojej sałatki.  
\- Nauczę cię, jeśli chcesz – mruknęła cicho Cat, obserwując ją kątem oka.  
\- Tak, twój brat też może mnie nauczyć na spotkaniu _swojego_ klubu. Ale my na razie musimy zająć się _swoim_. O, patrz, idzie tu Ginny Weasley!  
Cat spojrzała na Lunę zdziwionym wzrokiem. _Skąd ona wiedziała o pomyśle Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, by stworzyć ich własny klub pojedynków? Plus, przecież to nie miało dojść do skutku! A oni już się spotykają? Będę musiała to wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić!_ , postanowiła, połykając ostatni kęs i wstając od stołu. Lekko pociągnęła Lunę za rękaw i obie ruszyły w stronę Ginny, która tupała nogą, czekając na nie przy wejściu z Sali. Cóż, zapowiadało się kolejne ciekawe popołudnie. Chociaż Cat miała nadzieję, że tym razem nie będą w to wplątane żadne władze, a jedynie jej szkolne koleżanki. Choć czasem niektóre z nich były równie, jak nie bardziej przerażające, co Korneliusz Knot i Albus Dumbledore razem wzięci.

Gdy już pierwsze i najważniejsze kwestie zostały między nimi omówione, Cat postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i bardzo dokładnie wypytała Ginny o wszystko, co ta mogła wiedzieć o pomyśle jej brata. Choć podobno był to pomysł nie jego, lecz Hermiony, choć Cat nie bardzo mogła w to uwierzyć. Jednak z drugiej strony… bycie wiecznie taką poprawną musiało być cholernie nudne i może w końcu dziewczyna postanowiła zrobić coś bardziej… _ja wiem, konkretnego?,_ pomyślała.  
Ginny wytłumaczyła jej, że na razie odbyły się dwa spotkania – jedno organizacyjne, w Hogsmeade, gdzie wszyscy chętni wpisywali się na listę członków „Gwardii Dumbledore'a" ( _Co to za bzdurna nazwa?! Nie wierzę, żeby Harry sam się na nią zgodził!_ , myślała wzburzona Cat) i drugie, w Pokoju Życzeń. Jak widać, Harry postanowił sam nauczać obrony przed czarną magią, a duża część przychylnych mu gryfonów przystała na to z chęcią, tak jak i kilkoro krukonów, a nawet puchonów.  
\- … ale spójrzcie, jakie to ciekawe, dziewczyny. W momencie, w którym nie tylko grono nauczycielskie, ale i cała Wielka Brytania wydaje się być coraz bardziej podzielona i wystraszona, wśród uczniów zaczyna kiełkować idea jednoczenia się. – podsumowała Ginny.  
\- I to nie oparta na namowach świrującego staruszka, tylko oddolna, wychodząca od nas samych – dodała Cat.  
\- Jednak żeby nasza współpraca była idealnie jednocząca, potrzebujemy osób ze Slytherinu, a wciąż nikogo nie zwerbowałyśmy – wyjątkowo przytomnie przypomniała im Luna.  
\- Nieprawda – zaoponowała Ginny – Dzisiaj kogoś namówiłam.  
\- Nie wierzę! – krzyknęła Cat, przystając wpół kroku i gwałtownie obracając się w stronę koleżanki – Serio?  
\- Serio serio – przytaknęła, szczerząc zęby.  
\- Kto to jest? Jak ci się udało? Kiedy?  
\- Spokojnie, dziewczyno – parsknęła Ginny i zmarszczyła nos – Nie jestem pewna tego, czy się pojawi, jednak na tą chwilę zgodziła się… Astoria Greengrass. Młodsza z tych dwóch sióstr, no wiecie, tych blondynek. Zwabiła ją możliwość wymiany informacji o modzie, no i oczywiście to, że spotkania będą ściśle tajne. Nikt, kto nie należy do klubu, nie powinien o nich wiedzieć.  
\- W takim razie musimy zachować większe środki ostrożności niż mój braciszek – stwierdziła Cat.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Wystarczy, że nie dopuścimy do klubu żadnych chłopców. Jak wiadomo, są większymi plotkarzami od dziewczyn. Wierzcie mi, wiem coś o tym. Mam sporo materiału do obserwacji – zaśmiała się, a Cat chcąc nie chcąc musiała jej przytaknąć. Co prawda nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest mieszkać aż z sześcioma starszymi braćmi, jednak Harry, Re i Łapa dostarczali jej wystarczająco dużo materiału badawczego do potwierdzenia tej tezy.  
\- Chyba masz rację – przytaknęła jej i wszystkie dziewczyny roześmiały się zgodnie.

 _oOo_

Siedząc wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym Cat rozmyślała nad nagłym bólem głowy Harry'ego i tym, co zostało między nimi powiedziane na ten temat. Remus i Syriusz ewidentnie wiedzieli coś, czego im nie mówili, a co dla całej sprawy musiało być niezwykle znaczące. O ile jednak dobrze ich rozgryzła, prawdopodobnie znali po prostu miejsce, które śniło się Harry'emu. A skoro je znali, musieli również wiedzieć, a przynajmniej podejrzewać, co znajduje się za drzwiami i czego tak bardzo pragnie Voldemort. Ale tu już Cat gubiła się w swoich podejrzeniach – to mogło być przecież wszystko. Człowiek, broń, książka, zaklęty przedmiot, a może jakieś ważne miejsce… Cokolwiek to było, Cat nie miała prawa wpaść na to sama, no chyba, że jej wujkowie w końcu postanowią się tym z nimi podzielić. Ufała im jednak i wiedziała, że jeżeli im tego nie mówią, mają ku temu wystarczająco dobre powody. Obiecali sobie przecież kiedyś, że jeśli chodzi o sprawy ważne, związane z Voldemortem czy innymi niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, nie będą mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. I jak na razie skrupulatnie się z tej obietnicy wywiązywali.  
Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy osunęła się głębiej w fotelu i przysnęła. Ciepło ognia bijące od strony kominka przyjemnie otulało jej ciało, a wysiedziany mebel pozwalał na przyjęcie wygodnej pozycji… Pewnie pozostałaby w tym miejscu całą noc, gdyby nie Harry i Ron, którzy okrzykami skutecznie doprowadzili ją do całkowitej przytomności.  
\- Czego? – mruknęła, przeciągając się w fotelu. Harry usiadł na jednym jego oparciu, a Ron nieco sztywno stanął po drugiej stronie.  
\- No bo widzisz… - zaczął niepewnie jej brat – Ron i jego rodzina zapraszają mnie do siebie na tegoroczne święta. No i ja pojadę.  
\- Ale przecież święta zawsze spędzamy w domu! Razem - przerwała mu Cat głosem pełnym sprzeciwu.  
\- No tak, ale widzisz, ja już rozmawiałem z Re i z Syriuszem… Ty przecież przyjaźnisz się z Ginny i z bliźniakami. Wszyscy się zgadzają i w tym roku spędzimy święta w Norze.  
\- W Norze?  
\- Tak nazywamy dom – odezwał się w końcu Ron, a końcówki jego uszu natychmiast przybrały soczysty odcień czerwieni.  
\- A… To urocze – stwierdziła Cat nieco niezręcznie i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Co nie zmienia faktu, bracie, że nie wyraziłam swojej zgody! Dlaczego ustaliliście coś takiego beze mnie?  
\- Właśnie nie ustaliliśmy i w sumie to teraz cię pytam. Zgadzasz się?  
Cat pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wpatrzyła się w ogień. Przez moment jeszcze nie odpowiadała, rozważając różne opcje, aż w końcu stwierdziła, że nie ma już dzisiaj siły, by się z kimkolwiek kłócić i pokiwała głową.  
\- Okej. Zgadzam się.  
\- Super – wyszczerzył się Harry, a Ron poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale uśmiechnął się również i mruknął:  
\- To ja przekażę mamie. Ucieszy się, lubi jak jest dużo osób w domu. Hermionę też zaprosiła.  
\- Dobra. Jeśli możesz to napisz jej, że skoro już jest jak jest, mogę pomóc jej w kuchni podczas świąt.  
Ron kiwnął głową.  
\- Nie wiem, czy się na ciebie obrazi za taką propozycję, czy uzna, że to słodkie, ale w porządku, mogę tak napisać – uśmiechnął się tak szeroko jak tylko potrafią Weasley'owie, po czym niespodziewanie ziewnął. Nie minęła chwila, a Cat również ziewnęła. Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Może chodźmy już spać. Jest przed pierwszą.  
Dziewczyna w duchu przyznała mu rację i wstała, kierując się w stronę schodów po prawej stronie.  
\- Dobranoc – rzuciła na odchodnym, a w zamian usłyszała ciche „branoc", ale nie była pewna, który z chłopców to powiedział.  
W każdym razie, łóżko w tej chwili było Naprawdę Dobrym Pomysłem, który też jak najprędzej zrealizowała.


End file.
